Forever and Always
by Obscure-Reference-Girl
Summary: Teddy Lupin is about to start his seventh year at Hogwarts with his best friend Vic in the grade below. Only one slight problem...Victoire Weasely has his heart and absolutely no clue of all the things he yearns to do to her. Things that best friends are not supposed to want to do. BUT then again he doesn't want to be best friends. He wants to be something more, forever and always.
1. Chapter 1-

**So this is the first chapter of my first story. I plan for it to be nice and long and i will stick with it till the end. I will never give up on it(even if i get sidetracked haha). I am also currently looking for a Beta Reader. See you at the end!**

**p.s-i am trying to stick to cannon as much as possible. There is only one thing i have changed and that is that Neville and Luna are married and have an eleven year old son call Xenophilius(Will). They are bothe teachers at hogwarts and live in a house close to ottery . They aparate to work(outside the hogwarts grounds od course) and Will has stayed with his grandfather during the day up until now when he will be beginning school. Also they are celebrating Victoire's birthday the week before term starts though her actual birthday is may 2nd.**

**August 17th 2016**

* * *

I am used to being stared at. It isn't exactly unexpected for a metamorphagi. When your hair color and length change without warning people tend to stare, but right now I am the only one staring. I gaze at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and screw my face up in concentration. I will my hair to change color. I don't care what color, just anything other than its current lurid pink. After seventeen years I have gotten pretty used to my hair changing color of its own accord if I am experiencing a particularly strong emotion. I had also gotten pretty good at controlling it. I prefer to keep my hair a deep shade of blue. Sure it still goes fiery red when I am uncontrollably angry and black if I am markedly depressed, but pink…pink is new. I'm not sure why it's pink. I have a few theories but none that I want to seriously consider.

Yes, I am used to being stared at, primarily by girls, and not just because of my hair. I am attractive, not a self-encouragement, but a simple fact. I have nice features, a panty dropping smirk complete with dimple, and a muscular body courtesy years of quidditch. Girls seem to follow me everywhere, cooing over my flying prowess. Even the female teachers seem to have a soft spot for me. I am well accustomed to girls looking at me with lustful eyes…but not her! I am currently waging an inner war.

_C'mon man you saw that look in her eye. She wants you bad._

Get real! This is Vic. She was probably lost in thought.

_But after all these years of pining after her are you really gonna pass up a chance at this?_

Yes, yes I am! There is absolutely no way that Vic feels like I'm anything but a brother. I would just succeed in making a great fool of myself and lose my best friend to boot.

There is absolutely no way Vic feels that way about me, I decide. And I'm not about to go blabbering about why my hair had recently taken to turning bubble gum pink when I fantasize of her. Because if I am correct, and having my parent's brains I usually am, this latest malfunction in my appearance is owing to the fact that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Victoire Weasley.

Vic-never Vicky-weasley is hands down the most beautiful creature to walk the earth and I'm not the only one who thinks so either. If gazes are cast in my direction they are either staring at me…or my best friend who is perpetually glued to my side. But people don't stare at vic because she has freak hair. Oh no, they stare at her because it's impossible not to. She is five foot seven with a graceful willowy frame with soft curves and the lightest gold hair imaginable that swings well past her waist. Her pale heart-shaped face is complete with pouty, rose-colored lips and eyes the color of the blue-green sea. She is, in short, magnificent.

I have always known that my Vic is a pretty one, but it hadn't been until my fifth year at Hogwarts that I _really noticed_. She had always garnered attention but now at fourteen male eyes seemed to track her movement everywhere…and it pissed me off. I told myself that it was just because I felt protective; she was like a little sister! Yeah right, little sister my ass. Guys do not feel this way about their little sisters. Guys do not want to snog their sisters senseless every time they see them. This is what I want to do, well that and shag her senseless. I admonish himself for even allowing the thought and pat my face dry on a light blue towel. I am currently in the guest bathroom of Harry's house. More like I'm hiding in the bathroom, but semantics, you know. Harry potter is the best god-father anyone could ask for. He is also only seventeen years my senior so he still understands what it's like to be a young male. He always listens and never pushes. He taught me how to play quidditch and bought me my first broom (not to mention all my brooms after that). He gave me the marauder's map and he helped me get up to all sorts of hijinks. He is the closest thing to a father I have ever known.

After my parents died in the second wizarding war, I lived with my grandmother who had only been forty-five at the time of my birth. Luckily she had given birth to my mother Dora at twenty-she had given birth to me at twenty five- so she was still energetic enough to handle a child, but there was something she couldn't provide. Her husband was killed in the war like so many others and I was left without any kind of father figure, a job to which Harry stepped up incredibly. Harry is a fantastic god-father…he also has a very large house. The potter's is always the host spot for any party or holiday. Today for example is Vic's sixteenth birthday party(also a going away party for us students in the family)…and I, being the daft idiot I am have gone off and made a great fool of myself, per usual. I'm just thankful that no one had witnessed what happened with Vic.

I had picked out the necklace two weeks ago. It was perfect, golden, delicate, and beautiful, just like her. When the shop keeper pulled out his wand and asked what I wanted engraved on it I made a split second decision, which in hindsight might not have been such a good idea. "Just put Forever and Always." When the guy handed me the package and I paid the astronomical amount for the pure gold necklace he said, "You're a good boyfriend, you are." "Oh, no it's just for a friend." I responded a little too quickly. The man gave me an odd look but didn't say anything else. I had hidden the little jewelry box in my sock drawer for two weeks, anticipating today. Needless to say, things didn't go as smoothly as planned.

When grandmum and I arrived at the Potter's house I was already starting to freak out. What if she took the necklace the wrong way? I meant it as a more romanticized version of 'best friends forever', but what if she thought it meant I was in love with her. I am in love with her of course, but that's beside the point. There was no going back so I took a deep breath and stepped through the front door…and was promptly attacked by a tangle of limbs and red hair. "Uncle Teddy!" Someone squealed.

"It's good to see you too," I laughed as the kids squeezed the life out of him. I detached myself from the youngest of the Weasely and Potter children only to be pulled into a tight embrace by someone else.

"Teddy!" Vic locked her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Vic" I chuckled. "It's good to hear your piercing yell right in my ear once more." She pulled away and punched me in the arm.

"I knew your eardrums missed me." I rolled my eyes and let her pull me into the living room where it seemed like a small army was congregated. The Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Hagrid rounded out our party at around thirty people.

"Hey teddy," Harry called from where he was sitting with Ginny across the room.

"Hey old man!" I holler back.

"Want to test that old man theory out on the quidditch field buddy?" He challenges.

"You know it…later." First there was something I had to do. I pulled Vic into the hall. "Hey vic."

"Teddy," She responded.

"So, sixteen huh? Daddy gonna' start letting you out of house yet?" She narrowed her eyes at me, but I just smirked.

"What's it to you?" She huffed.

"I just wanted to know if I need to invest in a good book of hexes to keep the guys away." My reply was totally deadpanned serious.

"C'mon really Teddy?" She snorted. "You wouldn't need one anyway. You know enough hexes for every day of the year." I just shrugged.

"Guess you're right. How is that paper for Professor Tralawney coming?" She laughed.

"Which one?"

" The infamous sixth year dream diary of course." I could still remember my own horrifying experience.

"Yeah…I'm pretty much just making a bunch of crap up." She shrugged unapologetically.

"Is it all dark, depressing, and gloomy?" I asked in mock seriousness.

"Yep, I die in every other one."

"Your set."

"How about you? What about that project for professor Longbottom." She asked.

"Lovegood-Longbottom or Longbottom?"

"The plant worksheet," she laughed.

"Tortuous as ever, I still can't figure out exactly how to I'm supposed to categorize gillyweed or the venomous tentacula plant. Speaking of which…are they here?" I hoped that they had shown up. They were usually around for celebrations.

"Neville, Luna, and Will? Yep. You can ask him about your plants while I discuss the finer points of my Naturalist 301 assignment with the Mrs." Luna Longbottom had been hired to teach a broader scope of the world to Hogwarts students. No one could deny she was a great teacher…but she was a bit, well eccentric isn't quite a strong enough word.

"Do I even want to know?" I smirked.

"No, No you do not…we have to make a diagram of a great crumple-horned snorkack. Apparently their horns have incredible healing powers." I couldn't help the snort that slipped out.

"Hagrid may have us seventh years working with creatures that any sane care of magical creatures' teacher would run screaming from…but at least they're real." Hagrid was another non-biological family member. He attended all birthdays, holidays, and backyard dinners.

"Well at least when I deliver your eulogy I'll be able to inform everyone what ate you. We are gathered here today to remember the late, great, Teddy Lupin. He was a wonderful male…he was eaten by a Hungarian horntail." She burst out laughing.

"Hey, I wouldn't put having us lot hatch dragons past him!" I joked. "I think I visited Madame Pomfrey more times last year than my first five together." This just caused Vic to laugh harder.

"Okay, okay…So what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much really…I have a present for you." I bit my lip and stared at my feet like my shoes had just become incredibly interesting.

"Do I get to see it?"

"Oh… yeah…here." I drew the box from the pocket of my bomber jacket. "It's…well it's just…I guess just open it." I mumbled never meeting her eye. I heard the rustling of the silver wrapping being pulled of and the lid lifting but couldn't bring myself to look. My head came up in a knee-jerk reaction to her gasp.

"Teddy," she breathed. "You bought this for me?"

"Well, yeah" I said feeling absolutely stupid. "I mean, I get it if you don't like it, or-"

"Teddy, it's-it's beautiful." She threw her arms around me and just about squeezed all the air from my lungs.

"Really?" I asked, astounded. She pulled away slightly so that our faces were only a hairs bredth apart.

"Teddy, you daft idiot it's perfect! I've never seen anything like it!" She fell silent and just gazed into my eyes. Her eyes flickered down to where I licked my lip. Her gaze had my insides melting and my jeans were starting to become distinctly tight. 'oh shit! Mayday! Mayday' Her eyes went back up to my eyes that matched my blue hair so-"Teddy, what's up with your hair?!"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Teddy, your hair is pink!" That was all I needed to hear. It was time to abandon ship, like now! I took off at a run, hurdling along with only one thing in mind, to get away from the achingly beautiful voice calling after me.

So now here I stand, in the guest bathroom, like a coward, with an erection and pink hair. Nice fucking job.

* * *

**So...how was it? I want the good, bad, and the ugly. I will be updating once or twice a week depending on my schedule. Thanks to everyone who has read to the end and internet hugs to all reviewers! **

**Love,**

**Batty**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two! It doesn't move the story very far forward, but don't worry we are back to Hogwarts next chappie! **

**Still August 17th 2016**

* * *

I bite my tongue and squeeze my eyes shut. When I open them again my hair is back to normal. I sigh deeply in relief and splash some water on my face. At least one of my problems is taken care of. I don't particularly want to think about the other. It just isn't happening. I am not wanking off in Harry's bathroom. I still have some dignity, don't I?-knock, knock, knock.

"Teddy!" Crap! It's Vic…more knocking. "Teddy, I know you're in there." I hope that if I just ignore her rampage that it will pass over. "Teddy, damn it, get your arse out here right now!" No such luck. I strengthen my resolve and take a seat on the closed toilet lid. I am prepared for the long haul. "Teddy, c'mon we're about to cut the cake. You wouldn't miss singing me happy birthday would you?" Damn her! Damn Vic! She knows that if there is one thing I am defenseless against, it's her sad puppy voice. I can just imagine her big pleading eyes too. "Please Teddy…" The door pops open and I storm out past her, careful not to meet her eyes. Of all the people to fall in love with…and it is love. It was not just lust. She has me totally, completely head over heels, in idiot inducing love.

"Teddy, wait up!" Vic scurries down the hall after me. "Hey," She grabbs my arm and spins me around. "Hold up." I gritt my teeth and look determinedly at the wall. "Your hair is back to normal."

"Yes," I replie stiffly.

"So what's the deal?" She asks.

"Nothing," I shake out of her hold. "Come on…we need to get to the dining room." I turn away without another word and set off down the hall. I can feel Vic shadowing me, her eyes boring into the back of my head, or rather the back of my shoulders. Even at five foot seven Vic is still a good eight inches shorter. I, at six-four tower above just about everybody except Ron…and Vic's dad had me by an inch and a half. Because, you know, when lusting after a girl you should always go for the only one whose dad is capable of beating you up…not that Bill would need his height. He's a terror when it comes to dueling. Speaking of Bill, he is waiting for us right around the corner leaning against a wall in the dining room with a grim set to his jaw and his dragon hide boots crossed, mirroring his arms. At forty-seven Bill Weasely looks hardly a day over thirty-partly due to his rock and roll fashion that he hadn't lost even after his daughter was born-and was is superb physical shape. He is one of the nicest and scariest people you can ever know and one of the best surrogate fathers to be had. He helped raise me and loves me like a son. And I know full well that if I did anything to hurt Vic he would also beat my ass. Right now Bill is looking from Vic to me and back. He doesn't look particularly pleased. "Hey Uncle Bill," I say in what I sincerely hope is a light hearted and pleasant tone.

"Hello, Teddy," Well he hasn't called me Theodore, so that's something. He doesn't sound mad, just a bit cautious. "I didn't get to say hello earlier." This is Bill's way of asking, 'Where were you? Why was my daughter with you? And what the fuck were doing?' Bill has a way of conveying great meaning in few words.

"Vic just had a question about her homework." Please, please, please don't inquire further I telepathically beg.

"Yes they do really load you guys down between fifth and sixth year don't they?" He seems placated.

"Daddy's been helping me with Arithmancy all summer." Vic cooes, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her father on his scarred cheek. "He's the best, isn't he Teddy?"

"The greatest," I can't thank Vic enough for smoothing that one over. She is incredible.

"So how is that Herbology project coming?" Bill asks as Vic dances past us and up to the head of the table."

"Pretty well, I only have two more plants to classify. Thanks again for all your help." I answer as we followed Vic. Now I'm not even trying to butter Bill up. I really am thankful for all of his help.

"No problem kid. I have a bit of specific knowledge about Egyptian plants but I daresay Neville will be able to help you more than I can."

"Well thanks, all the same." It is times like this when I realize just how truly lucky I am. Even though I still wish I could have known my parents, I am extraordinarily blessed to have so many people to rely on. And almost all of them aren't even biologically related. I may not have parents but I have a family.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Granddad Weasley lights the candles on Vic's cake with one wave of his wand and extinguishes all othe illumination with another. "One, Two, Three," even wizards sing happy birthday, a chorus to which Vic ducks her head and blushes furiously. She blows out her candles with a grin and her mom-infamously known for always having her camera-snaps a picture. Vic steps aside for granddad Weasley to cut the cake.

Everyone eats second helpings of grandmum Weasley's delicious baking and Vic opens her gifts to many squeals and thank-yous. She receives a large supply of Joke shope products from Fred and Angelina, new books from Hermione and Ron, and a pair of dragon hide gloves from Hagrid just to name a few. I try not to ponder my gift, but am failing miserably, especially when my grandmother hands Vic her present. She oos and ahhs over the copy of 'Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp'. And then someone has to haul off and say "What about you Teddy,"

"Oh, Teddy already gave me his gift. Have you heard about that new nimbus model? It's supposed to be a real beauty." She replies sweetly, successfully diverting Uncle Charlie's attention.

"Oiy, Teddy, come here a second." Harry calls from the kitchen. I pick my way through the maze of Weasleys and over to my god-father. "Hey kid, I just heard the news."

"What news?" I ask hesitantly.

"Professor McGonnagal just told me..." he continued

"Told you what?" I ask impatiently.

"Congratulations man!" Gahhhh!

"For what?" I demand.

"Being made Quidditch Captain!"

"What?" I can feel my eyes bug out.

"I knew you could do it kid!" I momentarily lose all capacity for coherent thought.

"Vic! Vic, guess what!" I holler. She comes barreling into the room, face flushed.

"What?!"

"You're looking at the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" I whoop.

"What?" She squeales. "Merlins pants Teddy! I better still have a spot on the team!" She throws her arms around me in joy.

"Like I would dream of getting rid of the best chaser imaginable!" I shove her shoulder. " 'course you know what this means, don't you?"

"I'm not going to be properly dry for the next year." She huffs. "With how you practice you'll have us out there in all weather."

"You know it V!" For a few moments it is as if the afternoon had never happened. I had never given her that necklace. We were just best friends discussing their favorite sport.

"Victoire?" Aunt Ginny calls from the hall.

"Coming!" She hollers back. "Look, Teddy, I have to go, but congratulations. If I don't see you before you guys leave, send me an owl about your plans for the team!"

"Will do Vic." I chuckle as she takes off at top speed.

"She sure is something." I jump, suddenly remembering that I am not alone.

"Yep, that she is." I turn back to Harry.

"Look Teddy, your uncle Ron not might believe me, but I'm not stupid. I know my god-son." He begins.

"And?" I prompt.

"And Teddy, She's sixteen, if you don't make your move someone else will."

"What do you mean?" I hedge.

"Teddy I spent a year watching your god-mother with other guys, because I was convinced that I just felt like a brother to her and as Ron's sister she was out-of-bounds. Just because you grew up with Vic doesn't mean you can't go for it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say a little too quickly.

"Come on kid. Yes you do. I've seen the way you look at her. More than that, I've seen the way she looks at you."

"She doesn't look at me in any way. I'm her best mate."

"Okay, okay," he puts his hands up. "But just know I'm taking the mickey out of you on your wedding day." I Blanche as Harry strides of, humming merrily to himself.

VPOV

"Hey Aunt Ginny," Ginny had only been seventeen when I was born so she is the closet of my aunts and uncles to my age. We talk a lot because of this.

"Hey Vic," How's it going?"

"Fine,"

"I heard Teddy made Quidditch Captain."

"Yeah, he'll do well. Everyone really likes him, especially the girls…"

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"Oh, no it's just they can get a little annoying. I swear, last year a few of them started to show up to our games wearing outrageously bright red and gold outfits to catch his eye, all cooing over how he changes his hair color for games. The funniest thing is that I'm pretty sure that they were Ravenclaws." Ginny snorts into her butterbeer.

"The year Harry was Quidditch captain we had girls from other houses show up to team tryouts!"

"Yippee, more fun to look forward to." I can just picture the girls fawning over him.

"Don't worry Vic; they've got nothing on you?" Wait, what?

"What?" I sputter. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she responds a little too innocently.

"Nothing my arse aunt Ginny!"

"Look, you have a thing for Teddy. That's okay!"

"I do not!"

"I'm not an idiot Vic!"  
"Fine!" I huff. "So maybe I do…what's it to you?"

"I understand. That's all." She smiles sympathetically. "You know the story of me and your uncle Harry."

"Yeah, but he was in love with you as well."

"Took him long enough to realize it too! Anyway Vic, my point is that you always have someone you can talk to. Send me an owl if you need some girl talk. And for the record, I do think Teddy returns your feelings."

"That's impossible! I'm like a little sister to him!" She gives me a pointed look. "That was different!"

"I don't see how so." She replies simply. "Have you honestly never received signals from him that would make you think he feels for you as more than a friend?"

"Well…sometimes," I hesitate. "It's hard to explain, but, like today for example, he gave this necklace. It's absolutely beautiful." I take the small chain from my pocket and dangle the pendant between us. "See, it says 'Forever and Always'…and the way he was looking at me, but then everything is just, like back to normal…and I don't know what to think." Ginny heaves a sigh.

"Sometimes men need time to fully express their feelings. I don't know what to tell you. When I decided that I wasn't going to mope around anymore your uncle realized how he felt for me and I suddenly felt like an idiot for not waiting just a little longer. On the other hand I'm glad that I didn't let someone else's decisions dictate my life. The way I see it, you have several options: you can wait around, you can try to move on, or you tell Teddy how you feel, but I can't tell you what to do."

"Thanks aunt Ginny." I sigh miserably and she goes to get me another butterbeer.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Also i think that youd deserve an explanation as to why Teddy is not two years above Vic in school. It is because he was seriously ill most of what would have been his first year so he had to wait to start school. He was coming down with symptoms of lycanthropy but after a lot of tests they were able to stop it from progressing do to his dominant metamorphagi genes. This won't really come into play later but I thought i would explain.

XOXO,

Batty


	3. Chapter 3-Welcome Home

**Thank you so much to you favortiters, followers, and reviewers! You guys rock! Here is the next chapter :)**

**September 1st 2016**

* * *

**Still VPOV**

"Victoire, we're going to be late!" Dominique hollers from the floor below.

"Just a second Nicki!" Nicki has never understood my need to look perfect, but then again she takes after our father much more than our mother. In fact both of my siblings do. Dominique and her twin brother Luis have not only inherited our father's bright orange-red hair but also his laid back personality. In truth though, she does have a point. I am on the verge of making us late. We have to be at Kings Cross Station in thirty minutes. I had packed last night to avoid a rush, but then I slept through my alarm and had to be woken up by Maman levitating my trunk from my room. I do a final sweep of my room to make sure I had absolutely everything. I smooth down my jumper and turned to the mirror.

"You look fine Vic!" A voice calls a bit closer. What is Teddy doing here? "Aha! I was right." Teddy pokes his head around the door jamb. "You are fixing your hair." I glower at him and turn back to my reflection. All of a sudden my feet are swept out from under me and I am moving. "Time to go Vic," Teddy has tossed me up over his shoulder, locking an arm around the backs of my knees.

"My bag, my bag," I holler in desperation.

"Okay then," he said grabbing my shoulder bag. "that it?"

"Theodore Lupin," I screech. "You put me down right now!" I kick at his abdomen.

"Sorry Vic, no can do." I can hear the laughter in his voice. "We have to go or we're going to be late." I hung my head, letting it flop against his low back.

"Ted Lupin, don't make me take points from you!"

"Oh yes, the big bad prefect, I'm so scared!'

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Always so eager to see me." I can tell that we are now descending the stairs and I am clinging to his legs for dear life.

"Always Teddy Bear," I say, using the childhood nickname I had coined for him. He absolutely hates it. I struggle with renewed vigor and he grabs my feet and swats my bum.

"Teddy Lupin you arse! You put me the fuck down this instant!" I hiss.

"Language Miss Weasely," He chides. Like he doesn't curse all the time! He just doesn't do it in front of his grandmother.

"Mister Lupin, if I remember correctly you called Mister Malfoy a, oh what was it? Yes that's right…a sodding wanker with a twat of a wife."

"Victoire Weasely, I cannot believe your language young lady!" My mother walks into the foyer sighing in exasperation. "Theodore Lupin, put my daughter down. I swear you two are worse than the twins!" Teddy sets me on my feet and we both laugh.

"You missed the rat-bastard son part." He told me after Maman had left the room.

"Oh, yes how could I?" I exclaimed dramatically. "I can't believe that he'll be in the same grade as Rose and Al." I shudder.

"Come on, we have to go or we'll be late…or do I have to carry you again?" He threatens with a lunge in my direction.

"No!" I shriek. I run out the door and straight into my father. I bounce off of him and into Teddy's arms.

"I guess I do have to carry you then?" He chuckles as he scooped me up and crossed the lawn. "Don't worry Bill, I got her." He calls back to my dad as he carries me to the car. I am deposited into my seat and he slides in next to me. "So you ready for a new term?" He asks quite conversationaly. I can't help but laugh.

"You are too much, Ted Lupin!" The back seat has been expanded using an undetectable extension charm so it can seat four. The twins, currently entering their third year at Hogwarts take their seats and Luis immediately begins a conversation with Teddy. My brother hero worships the guy.

"Where is your grandmum Teddy?" he asks. I had been wondering the same thing.

"She wasn't feeling well is all," He replies swiftly. "so I aparated me and my trunk over here." This placates Luis if not me.

"So what do you think about me trying out for the team this year?" Luis asks. And the pair of them are off.

**TPOV**

When we reach Kings Cross it is twenty till eleven. I had spent the better part of an hour talking to Luis about what part to try out for this year. I thought he had the perfect build of a beater, but his reflexes were sharp enough for keeper too. Both spots are open. Well technically, positions are reassigned each year…but it would take someone truly astounding to oust any of my keepers and I, as Team Captain, had my position as seeker assured. Not that I don't earn my keep. I had failed to catch the snitch only twice in six years. Once I was knocked unconscious by a bludger…the other, well that was bloody embarrassing. It had been last year. I was watching Vic and all of the sudden the Ravenclaw Seeker Mackanzie Bennett had caught the snitch right out from under my nose. Everyone else had been mystified. I had been mortified. No one else knew the why of my gaff, but I do and that is bad enough. The Team Captain and our keeper Chris Patil had told me not to sweat it; I was bound to miss it once. I just buried my head in my hands and told him to let me beat myself up in silence. He had been a good captain. I have big shoes to fill. "Well here we are." Bill's voice cut into my reverie. "Teddy, can you help Vic with her trunk?" He asks as he turns off the engine and unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Sure thing boss," I pop my car door open and hop out. I help Vic get her trunk on a trolley and we walk side by side over to the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. The gang ambles up behind us and we take our cue to slide nonchalantly through to the other side. We emerge in a cloud of steam to the shouts of many Weasleys. Most of the family is waiting for us on the platform. We turn just in time to see the twins and then Bill and Fleur appear from gateway.

"Hi Uncle Teddy!" Lilly potter squeakes from her mother's side.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" You simply can't help but be cheerful around Lily Potter. She is like her own little sun, "only two more years kiddo!" I ruffle her hair and turned to James. "You ready for the big train ride young man?" I ask. He nods eagerly. 'Thanks,' Harry mouths. 'No problem' I silently reply. Despite his tough demeanor I know that James is nervous and I plan to do what I can to ease it. He and Fred Junior are the only ones in the family starting Hogwarts this year but they do at least have a few friends starting this year including Will Longbottom and Amelelia Wood (Oliver Wood's and Katie Wood nee Bell's daughter). I help James get his trunk settled into the compartment he is sharing with his friends and find a good spot for me and Vic before returning to say good-bye. My grandmother had been ill for a few days and as much as I know she wanted to be here I'm glad she was at home. I bid farewell to my myriad family and come at last to Harry and Ginny. Apart from my grandmum Mr. and Mrs. Potter were always the hardest to say goodbye to. Ginny gives me a tearful hug, telling me to write and to make sure I eat enough. She takes after her mother in her preoccupation with feeding everyone. Harry pulls me in tightly and whispers. "She's a great one. Don't miss your chance." He thumps me on the back and pushes me toward the train calling, "You and Andromeda are staying with us for the holidays! See you then!" I clamber into the compartment I had chosen and lean out the window to wave back to the exuberant crowd.

"Hey Teddy!" Vic plops down next to me. "I have to go up front and then I expect I'll be doing rounds. Hopefully I can stop by for a bit." I had forgotten about Vic being a prefect again this year.

"Sure, yeah…um, I think Malcolm and Conner are going to be along in a bit-" I am cut off by the very same two boys entering the compartment lugging their trunks.

"Hey Vic," Conner O'Ryley greets her cheerfully as he hauls his trunk up into the luggage rack. "You're gonna' forgive our trespasses this year right? You won't rat us out eh?"

"She won't rat me out." I reply smugly. "But you two had better watch your step."

"Hey, who says I won't be giving you extra detentions Lupin?" Vic teases me. "Anyways, I have to be off. You boys behave." She saunters out of the compartment leaving all of us dazed in her wake.

"She is one fine witch," Malcolm Daley sighs as the door slides shut behind her.

"Hey," I reprimand warningly.

"Don't worry dude. I'm just appreciating the view. She's all yours."

"Who said I wanted her to be mine?" I demand. They both just shake their heads and rolled their eyes.

**VPOV**

Several hours and many censures later the sky is growing darker by the second and the train is starting to slow in its progress. I am allowed to return to my compartment to gather my things as we pulled into Hogsmead station. When I arrive Teddy and Malcolm are playing a game of wizard's chess and Conner is watching amusedly, offering advice. "Are you boys about ready to go?" They all have on their robes so for once it seems I won't have to remind them to get dressed.

"Yep," Teddy replies, biting his lip. "Just let me make this one play." He bites his tongue in concentration. "Knight to E-Five," he commands. His Knight moves into position. "Check-Mate," And like that he has won the game. "And that, ladies is how you play a real game of wizard's chess!" He exclaims. They pack up and are ready just in time to disembark the train. We choose a Thestral-pulled-carriage and ride together up to the castle. Several of the girls in my dormitory join us at the front door. Monique, Mackenzie, and Rebecca trot over, chatting merrily. They fill me in on their summers as we make our way to the great hall. It is beautiful as ever, but tonight the weather has helped out by giving us a velvety, deep blue sky with a lovely dusting of silvery stars. As the nervous band of first years is led up to the sorting hat I examine the constellations. I have always been fascinated by the stars even though no one else understands my obsession. I look up briefly when Fred, James, Will, and Amelia are all sorted into Gryffindor and clap exuberantly as they make their way over to sit by Teddy and I. They're great kids. They really are. The house elves have outdone themselves this year with the start of term feast full of the most delicious foods known to wizard kind. I swear that they could put grandmum Weasley's cooking to shame, something that is far from an easy task. I take second helpings of almost everything just like everyone else. And like the rest of the students feel close to bursting as I lead the first years up to our common room. I hug the little ones and send them up to bed before turning to Teddy.

"So…another term…" I trail off.

"Let's make it a good one." Teddy grins. He leans in, gives me a big hug, and bounces off up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I trail up the stairs to my own and drop down onto my bed. I chat with the other sixth year girls into the wee morning hours as we unpack our trunks and got ready for the following day. Finally at four a.m. I snuggle down under my covers. I love my family, but I can't deny what every Weasley has ever felt at Hogwarts, the feeling that I am home.

* * *

**Don't worry, Teddy's grandmother just wasn't feeling well. It furthered my plotline along, but i have no intention of killing her off. It's just the sniffles.**

**I am looking for a beta-reader and a banner maker! **

**Thanks for all of your support!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	4. Chapter 4- Quinoa and Quidditch

**So here it is...the fourth chapter! Pease review! Thanks to all who have put this story on their follows list!**

XOXO,

Batty

September 15th 2016

* * *

TPOV

I wake up to the buzzing of the enchanted alarm clock that Vic had given me for my seventeenth birthday. If I hit the snooze button it will start blurting out embarrassing secrets, ah, the perfect self-motivator. I get up, flip the switch, and double check the time, six-thirty, yay. I slip on the watch that Harry, Ginny, and my grandmum had given me as the traditional coming of age present and pull on my robes. Once properly sure that my hair is a deep shade of turquoise I head down to breakfast. Breakfast in the great hall is always exciting. The owls swooping down to deliver their letters and packages never grows old. Through the chattering crowd I spot Vic sitting next Monique Thatcher a fellow Gryffindor sixth year. She looks up and waves me over. "Hey Teddy!" She grinnes as I sit down next to her. "What's your schedule look like?" She asks as she adds some sort of grain to her oatmeal.

"Haven't got it yet…what's that?" I ask of the odd food she is eating.

"It's quinoa. It's really good for you; you should try it." She says holding out a spoonful.

"Er-I think I'll pass thanks." She laughs as she shovels another spoonful into her mouth. Professor McGonagall is making her way down the Gryffindor table. I'm not particularly excited about receiving my schedule; I have N.E.W.T.s this year and the classes are going to be brutal. I never have any classes with Vic but depending on our schedules we will help each other study. I had helped her pass all of her O.W.L.s with many excedes expectations, three outstanding's (in defense against the dark arts, potions, and transfiguration), and only one acceptable(in history of magic). This year she will be helping me study for my Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

Professor McGonnagal hands me my schedule and I look warily down at it.

Monday-

Double Potions- Professor Slughorn

Divination- Professor Trawlawney

History of Magic- Professor Binns

Double D.A.D.A.- Professor Dreyfus

Joy to me, I have professors Trawlawney, Slughorn, and Binns all in one day. At least I don't have Arithmancy with Professor Vector as well. That would be torture. I turn to Vic.

"What do you have V?" She grimaces.

"Lovegood, Vector, Slughorn, and Binns, eugh!"

"Look on the bright side. At least you don't have Trawlawney today."

"Yeah, the bright side, right. How did I not see it? Thanks."

"Oh it's nothing. That's what I'm here for." She shakes her head and butters herself a piece of toast.

VPOV

It is two weeks into the term when Qidditch tryouts are held. This yearboth my brother and sister would be among the contenders. I'm not sure if I want them to make it or not. Teddy grabs me on the way to breakfast and pulls me out of the throng of students.

"We're not going that way." He says, pulling me along, off into a corridor.

"What? Where are we going?" I ask, digging in my heels.

"Quiditch tryouts, remember?"

"Yeah, they don't start for another hour!" He just pulls along anyway. I yank my arm from his.

"Don't make me do it Vic."

"Do wh-woaaah, Teddy no! Teddy put me down this instant!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He replies merrily as he carries me away on his shoulder.

"I want breakfast!" I howl as we exit the castle. This gets me no response. "Teddy, I will hex you!" This catches his attention.

"Jeez, V, chill out." He sets me down on the soft grass of the quidditch pitch. "Do you honestly think I would forego breakfast?" He pulls a bag with a few breakfast sandwiches from his schoolbag. "Want one?" He asks, holding it out to me.

"When did you get these?" I ask, taking it with a baleful glance.

"You know the elves, always so eager. I mean you can't even take pride in nicking food from the kitchens. It's not really nicking even. They sort of just shove it off on you don't they?" He takes a huge bite from one of his sandwiches. His bright eyes and the dimple on his right cheek make it incredibly hard to stay mad at him for long. He knows this and abuses it.

"So what's the plan?" I ask. He swallows thickly.

"Well, I guess I'll have everyone do a few laps to get an idea of how everyone flies and then weed out the ones who can't hold their broom straight for starters. Then I suppose I'll just wing it. I mean it can't be that hard? Can it?"

"I guess not." I shrug. Teddy is always so calm and at ease. It's one of the things I love about him. Of course I love everything about him, even the things that make me furious. Ever since we were little I have always attracted male attention. I mostly ignored it, but when I got older and everybody's hormones started kicking in, I had guys all over me. It was nice to have Teddy because he was always so normal around me. He didn't make me feel different or exotic. To him I was just Vic, his best friend. I had distanced myself from boys pretty well since all they ever did was hit on me, but there were always a few I noticed. Teddy of course was a constant in my life. I had never thought of him as a "Boy" he was just Teddy, who happened to be a boy. And of course his appearance had always held my attention. I mean his hair changes color at the drop of a hat. But I hadn't really _noticed_ him until two years ago. I hadn't noticed how the deep turquoise of his hair matched the very outer edge of the irises of his piercing eyes, how his muscles rippled with every movement, how his smile could so easily disarm me with a single glance. He was so brilliant and kind. And for once I wanted to be noticed. It was a sort of cruel irony that the one person I had always been so thankful to for not noticing me was the very one I wanted to, and who resolutely refused to do so. I am lucky though. I get to spend more time with him than anyone else. He tells me things he trusts no one else with. I get to have moments like this where I can just lose myself entirely in his beauty.

"Vic, Vic!" I snap to and smiled apologetically.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, what do you think about helping me with decisions of who makes the team."

"Oh," I say, startled. "Well technically I may not even make the team."

"Don't be silly." He says, cramming the last bite of his two sandwiches into his mouth. "Of course you'll be on the team." He says thickly through his mouthful of food. I finish my own sandwich and brush the crumbs off of my robes. "Come on," he reaches a hand down to help me up. "We need to go get the shed unlocked." I allow him to pull me to feet.

As we pull our firebolts out of the broom shed, people start to meander onto the field. Some of them have their own brooms but others will be riding school ones. This isn't exactly in their favor. "Looks like we have a number of first years," Teddy sighed. "Alright everyone, I need all first year students to clear the field." seven of the crowd of thirty people groan and sigh dramatically as they take their leave. "Alrighty then-"

"Teddy," I whisper into his ear, effectively cutting him off.

"What?"

"You might want to eliminate anyone who isn't actually in our house." I say thinking of what aunt Ginny had told me and noticing about six girls who clearly aren't Gryffindors. Note to self, when falling in love with a guy…pick one that isn't quite so highly sought after. If only I could choose.

"Why?" He whispers back.

"See those girls?" I ask, jerking my head in their direction as inconspicuously as possible.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I know for a fact that those are three ravenclaws, two hufflepuffs, and a slytherin." And they are all currently giving me quite convincing death glares. I'm not sure if they are more upset by my calling them out…or by my being so close to Teddy. The beautiful thing is that I don't care either way. I have never had an overwhelming desire to be liked.

"Why would they be here though?" I shake my head at his naivety and patted his shoulder.

"Just do it Teddy." I tell him. He shrugs.

"Alright everyone," he called. "I have to ask that anyone who is not in Gryffindor house clear the field." This is met by more groans and death glares in my direction as the six girls stalk off. I make a mental note to include this in my next letter to aunt Ginny.

TPOV

Oh how I dearly wish I could take my words back. How hard can it be? I don't want the answer to that question. After quickly eliminating fourteen people straight off I am feeling pretty confident. But now I have to start actually doing something. I start by having everyone make a few laps and was able to get it down to nine flyers not including Vic, Danae(one of the other chasers), or myself. I need both of my beaters, my keeper, and one chaser, but technically I have to conduct tryouts for all positions. Only two guys are interested in playing keeper so I start with them, having Vic and Danae putting passes by them. They are both passable but Vic and Danae are better. In the end one of them, a fifth year, Karl Greenwood, manages to save four out of five, two more than the other guy. I move on to the chasers. There are three girls trying for chaser, none of which come close to ousting Vic or Danae, but one of which manages to get three out of five goals and seems to be a real team player. As a captain, one should never underestimate the importance of being able to work as a team. Kathy Donahue, a sixth year, seems to fit the bill. I am not surprised to find that three of the four kids going for beater are boys. Girls almost never go out for it. This year I should have known better. There are two fourth year boys, both burly, but a bit slow with reflexes, Louis, and of course his twin sister, the only girl I can ever imagine trying for the position, Dominique. Nicki and her brother are in their third year now and have bided their time, training, for these spots to open up. And maybe I am a little bias, but they really are good. In fact, damn, I can't remember little Nicki being able to slug the bludger _that_ hard. In no time at all she and Luis have clearly shown that they are the best choices, exhibiting strength and stamina as well as agility. I can't help but smile as I think of telling George that the Weasley's set of unbeatable beaters are on the team once again, but I wonder what Vic will think. Sure she loves them and is happy when they're happy…but this is her thing. I look over to her for approval. She nods and I make my call. I now have a full seven decent players that I can hopefully turn into a winning team. I hand out schedules that I had been up working on the night previously and tell them all to come straight to me if they have any prior engagements. I know that Luis and Nicki don't belong to any clubs but I still have to make sure everyone knows how serious we have to be to win the cup. "Quidditch has to come first." I explain. Vic gives me a reprimanding look. "After studies of course." I amend. Vic rolls her eyes and shakes her head. I just shrug sheepishly. What can I say? There is a clear reason why one of us is a prefect and the other isn't. Vic has always been a more worried about studies. I get good grades and all. I'm just not quite as anal retentive about them. Vic has also been the one to help keep my antics in check a bit. That is, when she isn't in on it…

VPOV

After tryouts Teddy and I lock up the broom shed and trudge up to the castle for lunch. It doesn't come as a great surprise that both Luis and Nicki made the team. I am happy for them, but feeling a little defensive. This is my team. And with that thought I feel like an absolute arse. They are so excited and I will not ruin this for them. I'm sixteen after all. I'm a big girl. Finally Teddy breaks our companionable silence. "So Vic, what do you think?"

"I like our odds. Everyone is going to need some training but I think they all have really great potential."

"That's what I was hoping you would say. Do have any idea how hard it is to weed out a team?" He demands. "You gave absolutely no help!" I laugh.

"Come on Teddy! It wasn't that difficult. Your options were sort of limited."

"Exactly!" His eyes bug out and he looked a little insane. This just makes me laugh harder.

"Drama King," I giggle.

"Kettle. Black." He give sme a pointed look.

"I never said I was any better." I grin. "I have to get to a prefects meeting. See you in the common room?" I ask, getting up to leave.

"Oh how will I make it through the next hour without you?" He sighs dramatically. Mayris Boot comes up and slides into the seat next to Teddy. They had dated last year but I haven't heard anything about her over the summer so I figured that they were done. Seeing her sidle up to him makes me want to punch something.

"Somehow I think you'll manage." I reply rather coldly. I turn away and stalk up to the library, fighting tears all the way.

* * *

**I am still on the look out for banner makers, betas, and pre-readers P.M me if you are up to the task!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	5. Chapter 5-Mayhaps and Mayflower

**So guys, here's chapter five! I am still looking for a banner maker as well as beta's and pre readers so if you think you have what it takes let me know!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"Somehow I think you'll manage." She turns sharply and stalks away. I shrug off Mayris' arm and turn to watch Vic leave. How could I have upset her? I ask myself, replaying my words to her. It was just our normal, joking repartee, nothing that could have upset her…girls sometimes. Speaking of girls, I turn back to Mayris. She is a stunningly pretty seventh year Gryffindor whom I had started dating last term in a last ditch effort to distract myself from Vic. Mayris is highly desired by about every guy above fourth year. She is insanely hot, smart, and kind…and I have no romantic interest in her whatsoever. I know that she wants me. It wasn't hard to ask her out. I enjoy her company as well. And yet after six months of being "together" I have yet to do anything more than kiss her. She's a bloody good kisser too! I feel guilty for leading her on but I just hadn't been able to bring myself to break it off before school ended. Over the summer we had only written once or twice, but here she is, putting her arm around me and leaning in for a kiss. I give her a quick peck on the lips, thankful for the excuse of being in public for not deepening it. My brain is still on Vic. How am I supposed to kiss Mayris?

"Is everything okay Teddy Bear?" Wait. What did she just call me? Did she just call me Teddy Bear? No one but Vic is allowed to call me that! I am about to bring this to her attention when I realize what an ass I am going to sound like.

"Yeah Mayflower," is all I say in reply. The sickly sweet nickname tastes like poison rolling off my tongue. "I'm going to head up to the common room for some homework, you can come with me if you like, but you don't have to." In all honesty I sort of hope she doesn't want to. She is such a nice person that I can't bring myself to break up with her. On the other hand, being around her makes me depressed anymore. It's just another reminder of who I'm no_t_ with. It isn't her fault. I'm just damaged goods.

"That's okay. I promised Rylie that I would help her with something." She smiles sweetly as I get up to leave. She is always smiling sweetly.

Up in the common room I dig my star charts for astronomy out and set to work. Old Professor Sinistra has been the astronomy professor for ages and it shows. She is about as lenient as a brick wall. I am struggling with the moons of venus when Vic wanders in two hours later. "Yes!" I exclaim. "Just the person I need!" Vic has always been the better one when it came to astronomy. "I'm dying over here!" She comes over to the table I am stationed at.

"You can't have Mayflower help you?" she asks, adding extra derision and spite to the way she says 'mayflower'.

"What's your problem with Mayris?" I ask. "What has she ever done to you?" Vic sits down, pulls my chart toward her and studiously ignores my question.

VPOV

I pull Teddy's star chart toward me. "You have Venus's moons mixed up with her largest stars." I tell him.

"You didn't answer the question." He replies petulantly.

"Nothing, okay? I don't have a problem with her. I'm just really tired and I haven't been sleeping well lately." Well that much is true. I just omitted the part about how he is the reason I can't sleep. "I don't want to fight Teddy. Just let me help you with your star chart." I make a few marks on his chart and push it back toward him.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asks. Well fuck. What am I supposed to say? You Teddy, you're the reason I lie awake at night staring at the moon? How pathetic.

"I just can't. I don't know why? Don't you think that I would have fixed it by now if I did?"

"I guess you're right. Sorry." He looks at me up from under those long eyelashes and I'm a goner. I can't stay upset with him. It's just physically impossible.

"It's okay Teddy Bear." I don't think twice about using his old nickname, but I remember that he prefers I not use it when he gives a funny look. "Sorry. I mean Teddy."

"No, no it's okay." He says, shrugging it off. I can't believe it. "We haven't been to visit Hagrid yet, have we?" He asks.

"Do you think you can swing it with all of your homework today?" I am surprised with his abrupt change in conversation but I really do miss Hagrid.

"Maybe" he consults his watch. "It's three right now but with your help I should be done here by four. I guess we could stop by his hut before dinner."

"Okay," I drag my chair around next to his and settle in to help him decipher the sky.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Teddy's Astronomy homework is complete and we are crossing the castle's slanted lawn on our way to the cabin on the edge of the forbidden forest. Eurubus(fang's offspring), Hagrid's boarhound comes bounding over to greet us. "Hey buddy." Teddy bends down and give the pup some loves. He is seemingly unconcerned about Eurubus's drooling. I love watching him with the dog. Teddy really loves animals, but has never able to have any because his gran was allergic. I think he really enjoys his time with Hagrid's pet.

Hagrid, alerted by all the noise, comes out his front door. "I was wonderin' when you two were going to be down ter see me." He says.

"Sorry Hagrid." I apologize. "We're already loaded down with homework." He nods understandingly.

"Hey Hagrid," Teddy straightens himself up. "What's doing?"

"Nothing, nothing, just abou' to go feed the Chimera."

"The what?" Teddy and I both gasp.

"Yep, just got him. Oh, wait till you see him. Beautiful, he is." Oh sweet baby Jesus let it not be true.

"Yeah about that, I'm not sure how long we can stay," Teddy begins. I elbowed him sharply. I have absolutely no desire to help Hagrid feed a Chimera, but it's Hagrid so how can I say no?

At six o'clock Hagrid, Teddy and I go up to the castle for dinner. The chimera hadn't been quite as bad as expected. At least it's not a dragon.

I really missed the castle over the summer, the normalcy of the crazy schedule, seeing Teddy whenever I wanted. It was nice. But when I sit by Teddy at dinner and Mayris sits down at his other side I'm not sure what to do. I seriously need to figure this shit out.

"Hello Victoire," Mayris greets.

"Hello," I reply coolly. I hope Teddy doesn't notice.

"Good term so far?" Better if you weren't here. I want to say, but I figure that I should at least try to behave.

"Not bad, you?" She launches into idle chatter, prattling on about her classes and friends and how amazing Teddy is. You don't have to tell me that you daft bimbo! I tune her out mostly and try to hurry through dinner so I can escape to the common room. I'm not sure how much more I can handle of her incessantly batting her eyelashes at Teddy.

I hurry away as soon as possible, ignoring Teddy's questions of what was wrong. I have to distract myself. I have to get a move on. Do I really want to be like this? I throw myself down on my bed, glad for the desperately needed privacy, and ball my eyes out.

Thirty minutes later I can't eke out another tear. I wipe my eyes and pour myself a glass of water. I can't let his choices affect me like this. He is my best friend and if I have to choose having him as my friend and watching him with someone else or not having him in my life at all then my choice is clear. I have to bite my lip and turn my head the other way.

TPOV

I'm worried about Vic. Something is wrong with her. I know it even if she refuses to admit it. I have known her for too long for her to hide when something is upsetting her. The only problem is that I can't figure out what it can possibly be. Maybe it's sixth year stress. Maybe there is something going on with her friends. I don't know, but I _will_ find out. I can't fathom why she is keeping it from me of all people. I am the one she tells everything. Or at least I used to be. I had never realized how much that confidence had meant to me until it was gone.

_Pull yourself together dude. You're not a fucking teenage girl. Do you have a dick or not?_

Hey, don't bring my dick into this!

_Arguing with oneself is the fourth sign of insanity._

Fucking subconscious

After dinner I walk up to the common room with Mayris and do homework with her silence. Vic is nowhere to be seen. It feels wrong to be studying without her. At ten o'clock I help Mayris pack up her books and give her a gentle kiss good night. I have to work on moving on and Mayris is the perfect way. I feel slightly guilty.

'You are not using her' I told myself.

_You keep telling yourself that buddy._

Fuck off.

I wish Mayris sweet dreams and depart for my dormitory. None of the other seventh year guys are back yet. I sit down on my bed and take a picture out of my nightstand. It had been taken the summer before my fifth year at a party for my birthday. Vic had snuck up behind me and covered my eyes with her hands. Fleur had been nearby and armed with her favorite camera. Vic sent it to me in a letter two weeks later. The Teddy and Victoire in the picture are laughing and shrieking as he chased her around Harry's backyard. I like to take it out whenever I am feeling particularly mixed up about our relationship. The subjects of the photo show a friendship that is easy and uncomplicated. I miss that, but I also want more. I am never going to get more. Ok, stopping that pity party. The last thing I need is to feel sorry for myself. I put the picture away and change into a pair of pajama pants. God I'm tense. I crack my shoulders as I climb into bed and pull the curtains shut. I glance around guiltily and charm the curtains to stay shut. I cast a double way silencing charm (handy if a: your roommates snore and b: you prefer to not have them hear your nightly escapades). I am constantly randy as of late. I mean, I'm a seventeen year old male so it's not exactly uncommon, but being around Vic so much has me in an almost constantly aroused state. I have to wank off every night just in the hopes that I won't get a stiffy at random. Conner would tell me to get off my ass and tell her how I feel before I drive him insane. Malcolm would tell me that I need to get laid. How am I supposed to tell them that I have never shagged anyone? Pure as the driven snow I am. I think that I'm subconsciously saving myself for Vic. Because that's not pathetic at all you know.

I shuck off my night pants. The cool air hits my heated flesh and makes my already painfully hard cock even harder. I hiss as I place my hand on my cock. I am already leaking pre-cum, I'm that turned on. Up, down, around, and squeeze…I try to imagine going farther with Mayris. My eyes squeeze shut at the onslaught of sensation and the erotic pictures come all too easily. Only Mayris isn't the star of my mind porn. Oh, no. My fucking traitor of a dick joined up with my incoherent thoughts to bring me the most glorious and deviant images. A low moan escaped from my chest. "Fuuuuuck…" I groaned. All I could see was Vic, her gleaming hair, luminescent eyes, soft pink lips…wrapped around my cock. "Fuck Vic," I saw her gloriously naked on my bed, outstretched and waiting for me. I saw myself slowly making love to her. I saw us fucking hard and fast in the shower, her wet hair sticking to both of us, her breasts rubbing against my chest. I saw her bent over my desk at home while I took her from behind. There weren't many down and dirty images that I _didn't_ see. The Quidditch supply closet, my bed, her bed, the prefects' bathroom, by the edge of the great lake at midnight, I had imagined shagging Vic in just about every possible venue. I was currently pumping into her hard and fast. She was calling my name. "Uhg, uhg….oh…baby," I grunted as the tension filled coil in my belly popped. "Vic," I shouted as thick streams of spunk shot from my dick and all over my hand and taught muscled body. "Vic," I groaned as I relaxed back against the pillows.

Fucking hell, am I in deep.

* * *

**So there it is...reviews are love guys! Next Chapter should be up soon. It's pretty key in moving the story along.**

**Thank You for all of your continued support!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	6. Chapter 6-Snide Remarks and Snogging

**So slight rough patch for our love birds. up ahead. Don't worry the end result will be well worth the wait. **

* * *

VPOV

It has been a month since our visit to Hagrid's. Teddy and I studiy together like normal and help each other out, but our friendship has become oddly strained. I miss the ease of our relationship. Teddy is still pestering me to tell him what is bothering me and I continue to resolutely refuse. Even if it makes him feel like I didn't trust him there is no way I am telling him. I just can't. I would be damned to make a fool of myself. I want to leave the sixth year with my dignity intact. It kills me to keep anything from him but that's just how it's got to be.

Teddy is spending more time with Mayris much to my annoyance. They sort of made me sick. Every time she sidles up to kiss him or just touches him casually on the arm I want to rip her bleeding throat out. I am going to end up with a bloody complex. Mayris is unfailingly polite to me when Teddy is around but you take him away and she turns into a real bint. She whispers things like, "Teddy doesn't think about you as anything more than a little sister. If I were you I would stop hanging all over him. It's rather embarrassing." And "You know I think it's pretty clear who he would rather spend time with. I'm his girlfriend. Why would he want to hang out with the little brat who follows him around everywhere?" Oh it's on bitch! You want brat, huh? I'll give you brat mother fucker!

I am doing rounds one evening, absolutely livid from her latest snide remark. "You know just because guys think you're fit it doesn't make you anything special. I don't see why Teddy Bear even associates with you. You're just a slag who's dying for attention." Excuse me! Who is she calling a slag? I've never even been kissed! Unless you count Teddy kissing me when we were like five and seven which I don't. Furthermore, who the _fuck_ is she calling Teddy Bear? Oh no bitch, that's my nickname! You keep your filthy paws off it. It takes every iota of my self-control not to hex her then and tere. I continued to mutter curses under my breath as she turned on her extraordinarily high heel and flounced away. What can he possibly see in her? I mean she is pretty, and popular, and smart, and nice…to everyone _but_ me. It's odd too. She never had a problem with me before. Could she be feeling threatened? Oh Merlin that's just laughable. I'm no competition for her! That's just mad!

I mean, it's clear who he went to hogsmeade with today. It was the first hogsmeade visit of the year and we didn't go together like usual. No, I stayed at the castle like a good little girl while he was out cavorting around.

I am still seething as I walk the halls looking for rule-breaking students to apprehend. I have covered almost all of my assigned corridors when I come across the fourth floor charms department. There is a broom cupboard halfway down and it is the origin point for some suspicious noises. There is a lot of high-pitched giggling and sighing. A low moan emanates from it. I groan. The last thing I want to do is catch a couple of students going at it in a closet. I huff and knock…no answer. I knock again, still nothing. I roll my eyes and point my wand at the door. It bursts open. I squeake and my wand clatters to the floor.

There amidst the brooms, buckets, and boxes Teddy is shirtless and getting off with Mayris.** (By the way in England getting off means making out not having sex.)** His turquoise hair is even more mussed than usual. His jeans are slung extra low on his hips and one of the buttons has been undone. Mayris is sitting on a box, her legs wrapped around his hips and her shirt open, her arms around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. Their lips are locked together and they are snogging like crazed horny teenagers…which I guess they are. Teddy is rocking against her, his hands at her hips.

God give me brain bleach!

As my wand clatters to the floor they spring apart. I bend down quickly and snatch up my wand. Teddy meets my eyes for one split second at least having the decency to look ashamed, before I turn as quickly as possible and streak down the corridor, tears threatening to spill. My kitten heels are killing my feet as I scamper away. I paus and lean against the wall to take them off. I can hear Teddy running after me. He is streaking barefoot down the corridor, yanking his shirt on over his head and carrying his shoes by two fingers. "Vic, where are you going? Vic, Vic wait!" Fat chance buddy! I continue on my way, my feet pounding the cold stone floor. I know Teddy was faster than me, but that wouldn't make me give in. I am resolute to get away when I feel one of his large hands wrap around my bicep. "Vic, stop."

"Like I can go anywhere?" I expectorate, gesturing to his hold on me.

"Look Vic, you have to hear me out. Will you stay put if I let go you?" I glare furiously at him. "I'm gonna' take that as a no." He sighs and slightly loosens his grip.

"Why should I?" I challeng.

"Because I- I have to explain."

"No you don't."

"It wasn't what you thought you saw. Well I guess it was, but I wasn't going to take it any further, I swear!" He rambles on as if I had never spoken.

"Teddy you don't have to explain anything to me. Who you shag is none of my business." I have to fight through angry tears to get the words out.

"We haven't, I mean I wouldn't shag her when I-" He cut himself off.

"Look Ted, you don't have to explain anything to me. Who you do or do not shag is none of my concern. I mean, it's not like I'm your girlfriend!"

TPOV

"Look Ted," Hearing her calling me anything other than Teddy is a knife in the heart. She always calls me Teddy, even when she's mad. Sure she calls me by my full name, Theodore, when she's annoyed but not Ted, never Ted. "You don't have to explain anything to me." The hell I don't! "Who you do or do not shag is none of my concern." Why the bloody hell not? "I mean it's not like I'm your girlfriend!" She exclaims wrenching from my grasp and tearing off down the corridor.

"That's right," I whisper. "You're not my girlfriend. You have no desire to be. I am a great fucking idiot." I bang my head against the wall. "Fuck me!" Bang. "I," bang, "am," bang, "such," bang, "a," bang, "fucking," bang, "wanker!" Bang.

"You okay there, son?" Fan-fucking-tastic…it's my DADA teacher…coming across me cursing like a sailor and banging my head against the wall…not my finest moment.

"Yeah, fine," I blink blood away from my eye. Wait, blood? Shite, I'm bleeding.

"You want to revise that statement?" He asks as I pull on my socks and shoes.

"Not really sir."

"I get it. I get it. That's fine." He pats my shoulder. "Why don't you at least come to my office so I can fix you up? That is unless you want to explain to madame Pomfrey exactly how you got that gash on your forehead."

"No! No, I'll come, thanks." I follow him down the hall to his office. He leads me through it to a chair and sits me down. He bustles around and comes back with a cup of tea. He places in front of me and sits down across from here.

"Hold still boy." I do as he says. I close my eyes and without warning I feel a warm tingling sensation in my forehead. When I open my eyes and reached up to touch my wound it isn't there, nor is any blood. "Here, drink this." He set the cuppa in my hands.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"I remember what it was like at your age."

"Excuse me." I ask, startled.

"She's a real female of worth yours is."

"Yeah, Mayris is." I reply a bit too quickly. Professor Dreyfus chuckled.

"I'm speaking of young Miss Weasley. Of course she's not so young anymore is she? It seems you've noticed." I shake my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you?" He raises his eyebrows. "Don't try to deny it. The only one who doesn't see the way you look at her is the object of your affections herself." I grimace and look up from my tea.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh Ted, it couldn't be more obvious if it was tattooed across your forehead or emblazoned on a neon sign."

"Fuck," I curse. "Sorry professor." I add quickly.

"Not at all, like I said, I remember what it's like to be seventeen. It was only ten years ago after all." Was this guy for real?

"When did you notice?"

"Oh, I'd say around your first year when you showed anyone who stood still too long her picture and told them all about how she would be the next year." I groan.

"I seriously did that? I wasn't even in love with her then."

"Maybe not, but it was obvious how much you cared for her. What did you do?"

"I'd rather not say. Let's just leave it at I have definitely earned the captain asshole costume, complete with the tights of shame, the shield of disgrace, and cape of idiocy."

"You didn't mention the fuck-up mobile."

"Oh, yes thanks for reminding me. I had forgotten about that one."

"Oh come on kid. I've seen the way she looks at you. It shouldn't be that hard to make it up to her."

"She…_looks_ at me?"

"More like drools in your general direction, but yeah."

"No, no you have that wrong." I shake my head in disbelief. "She thinks of me as a big brother. That's all."

"If you say so mate." He shrugs. "Well you should be getting off to your dormitory before McGonagall has my head." I nod.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I thank him for the tea and his help with handling the results of my stupidity. Is this really what I've been reduced to, banging my head on the wall? Wow…maybe I should just hand in my man card in now. I dread the next time I see Vic…or Mayris for that matter. I can't believe this shit hole I have dug myself into. I have to break up with Mayris. I have to. I just have no idea how. Besides, clearly Vic doesn't care who I am or am not fucking, so why do I? Breaking up with Mayris isn't going to fix things between me and Vic. And it had all started with that god damn necklace, that bleeding necklace. Why couldn't I have gotten her concert tickets or a broom servicing kit like a normal friend?

_Ah, that would be because you don't want to be her _friend_._

Shut Up!

_After all you only have one year left here at Hogwarts and if you didn't and/or don't make your move she'll forget all about you once you're gone and start shagging some bloke without so many wacked out issues._

I said shut up!

"Excuse me," a fifth year girl glared at me from her seat in the common room. I am on my way up to bed and had apparently said that last bit out loud.

"Nothing…sorry…" I trail off weakly and head up the stairs.

I lie awake, staring at the ceiling and contemplating how those three little words written on such an inconsequential piece of jewelry could have fucked things up so much. I had seen a thin gold chain under all of Vic's robes but how was I to know what it was. She had a trillion necklaces for merlin's sake. How anyone could worry about how they look so much and still play Quidditch like she can is beyond me…

* * *

**So there it is my lovelies! Reviews are always appreciated :) And if you have wicked banner making skills I'm on the search!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	7. Chapter 7- Boyfriends and bobutubers

**So first off I want to thank all of my favorites, followers, and most of all reveiwers. I try to reply to all reviews personally, but life is pretty hectic lately so if I don't I still read and greatly appreciate it. You guys ROCK! Also, you guys get the new chapters as soon as i'm done writing them so if it's not up yet, at least ya'll can know that i'm not just holding out on you. SO yup i think that's about it! Let's get moving!**

* * *

**October 16****th**** 2016**

**VPOV**

That is it, the last straw. I think as I storm away. I can't keep pining over the guy forever. I have to move on. There are other guys out there and I have to spark my interest in one of them. Tomorrow will see the start of operation find a boyfriend and I have just the boy in mind. He is smart, cute, funny, nice, and has had a crush on me for years. Oh, and he will annoy Teddy the most. Did I mention that? Yes, Kevin Doyle will be absolutely perfect. I mean, I could like him right? It isn't so far-fetched.

It would be nice to have someone to do things with, to go to hogsmeade with and spend late nights cuddling by the common room fire. It would be great to no longer be the ninth wheel on my friend's happy little go-cart of life. This was exactly what I needed. So why do I feel like I was trying to convince myself?

I was eternally thankful that Teddy hadn't tried to stop me; I don't think I could have held off the tears any longer. I guess after being my best friend for sixteen years he's finally figured out what _not_ to do. Then again maybe he just doesn't care.

_You don't honestly believe that do you?_

_I don't know, okay? I just don't know!_

All I want to do is curl into a ball and lose it, but I have done that too much lately already. Teddy has always been my solid rock to lean on in hard times. There has never been anything that I couldn't share with him. On that note, there has never been anything that I _didn't_ share with him. I don't know where to turn now. I thought he'd always have my back, but it turns out that was just until the hormones kicked in. I guess it turns out the only man you can trust really is your daddy…but it's not like I can tell him. I'm furious with Teddy but I don't want him dead. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angie would want me to write them, but I simply don't have the heart. This is something I had to figure out on my own…mostly.

"Okay, spill." Mackenzie demands the following morning as I attempt to dress.

"We know something is up V. We're your best friends. You're going to have to tell us sooner or later." Beck points out. I sigh. They're right. My friends aren't exactly team observant but my gloom is pretty difficult _not_ to notice.

"Fine…you all have boyfriends." It isn't a question. I have seen them all snogging enough to know. Hell Monique has a boy for every month of the year practically. But I know for a fact that she was still a virgin.

"Umm, yeah." Monique replies hesitantly.

"So I need your help. I have my eye on Kevin Doyle, but I have no idea what to do."

"My little baby is all grown up. She has a crush on a boy, finally!" Monique squeals so loudly I have to stuff my fingers in my ears.

"What do you want to know pumpkin?" Beck asks sweetly. That's Rebecca Carson for you, sweet.

By the time we are all dressed and leaving for class I have a lot more knowledge about the art of seduction than I had bargained for. It all seems so stupid to me. Teddy would burst a lung laughing at all of these suggestions.

_Ah but you're not after Teddy._ The snide voice in my head reminded me.

I simply couldn't imagine myself batting my eyelashes or stroking his bicep.

My first class of the day is D.A.D.A. so at least it will be interesting. All we do though is lecture on the practical for next class. Also Mr. Dreyfus keeps looking at me oddly. He has this knowing glint in his eyes that is smug and annoying. I eventually tune out and doodle snitches on my parchment for about twenty minutes. Next hour I have Herbology in which I share a station with Kevin. This is the best opportunity I am going to get. What better time to ask a guy out than over squeezing bobutubers, right?

"Could you pass me a vial?" Kevin asks. He has a pleasant voice, deep, though not as deep as Teddy's. _What are you doing comparing him to Teddy?_ I mentally scream at myself. _This is operation forget Teddy!_

"Oh hey Kevin, yeah, sure." I say. Snapping out of my brain fog, I hand him the vial. His slender hand meets mine. It is a nice warm, hand, but I don't feel any electric current like they always do in books. (So sue me for knowing what electricity is. Between my granddad Weasely and aunt Hermione I was bound to learn about Muggles.) His light touch doesn't send shivers through me like Teddy's. _And there we go again with the Teddy mobile. _"Hey Kevin," I ask as he turned back to our plant.

"Yeah," he says. This is it.

_Truth time bitch, you better bring your A-game. _

"I was just wondering…I don't know…I guess, maybe, if you want to go with me next hogmeade weekend." I let out the breath I have been holding.

"You mean like a date?" he asks confusedly.

_Don't strike-out on me now sister. We didn't come this far to choke._

"Yeah…I guess I do." I say rather lamely.

_See that wasn't so hard, was it?_

_Shut it._

"Sure!" He replies enthusiastically. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to study together this weekend. I thought we could help each other out with that project for Lovegood." And just like that, I, Victoire Weasely, have a boyfriend.

"So did you do it?" Monique asked as I sat down for lunch with her Mackenzie and Beck. I had expected the Spanish inquisition, but had hoped they might let me eat first. Hah! Wishful thinking.

"Yup, signed and sealed." I replied much more confidently than I felt. Monique squealed.

"What did she do that you so excited?" Teddy asked as he slid into a seat across from me and the girls. No, no, no, no, no, no, this is not good! I didn't want Teddy to know! Teddy can't know!

_Why is it, exactly, that Teddy can't know?_

_He just can't okay? Shut the fuck up!_

I tried to send Monique a mental message. Please, please, please, have the sense to snot tell him, I begged.

_And what sense would that be? It's not like you ever told her and the girls how you feel about Teddy._

"She asked out Kevin Doyle!" Monique exclaimed happily. I internally groaned.

**TPOV**

"You're screwing with me right?" I asked pleadingly.

"Nope," Monique replies as annoyingly chipper as ever. "She asked him out and he said yes!" No, no, gods no. This can't be true! I can't be too late! And to top it all off him! He's been drooling all over her since their first year. He just seems like a little weasel to me. Why him? Why? She knows how much I can't stand him! Could that be why? No that's preposterous. I don't affect her that much. "Their first date is next hogsmeade weekend."

_Well there you go buddy. If you had just gotten up the effing courage and asked her out first we wouldn't be having this problem._

"You'll be going with Mayris, right?" Beck asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah I will." Actually I had been planning on finding some way to break it off with her but now that Vic is taken…let's just say, game on bitches!

I sit in the common room a week later ruminating over my decisions. Am I really juvenile enough to try to make Vic jealous? Why yes, yes I am. And I'm not _really_ using Mayris am I? I do actually like her…I am in serious need of advice. I could owl Harry or Ron or George but none of them were exactly a ladies man. Really the best person to ask was Bill. Yeah that would go over well.

'Hey bill. I was wondering if you could give me some advice. You see I want to shag your daughter and-'

'WHAT!'

'Well not just shag her-' yeah that's the part where I die.

I haven't seen Vic except in passing for the entire week. I have to figure out a way to talk to her.

"What's up man?" Conner and Malcolm plop down in the other armchairs by the fire.

"Nothing."

"Can we help you with this 'nothing'?" Malcolm asks. I take a deep breath.

"Actually I think you can." I say, perking up a bit.

"Dude, what gives?" Conner says.

"I'minlovewithVicandIneedyourhe lpgettinghertorealizethatshe 'sinlovewithmetoo!" It all rushes out without breath.

"Wanna say that again mate?"

"I'm in love with Vic-"I begin a again more slowly.

"Uh yeah," Conner cuts me off. "We've known that for years."

"You get all shifty when she comes into a room too." Malcolm agrees. "So I'm guessing this is operation get Teddy boy shagged?"

"Don't say it like that." I growl.

"Well sooory," Malcolm feigns offense. "Okay, operation help Teddy destroy his man card?"

"If that's what it takes." I reply firmly.

"She's got your balls in her handbag mate." Malcolm laughs.

"You're telling me?"

The guys and I talk tactics for a bit, but they make themselves scarce when they see Vic enter the common room. She would have to pass by me to get to her dormitory.

"Hey Vic," I call as she passes by me without a glance.

"Yes?" She asks, looking back at me contemptuously.

"I wanted to talk to you." I say. She huffs, but comes over and sits in the armchair nearest me.

"Talk then,"

"I was just wondering what's been up."

"Nothing, I'm just really busy." She shruggs. "I've been loaded with schoolwork."

"You know you can always come to me for help." I tell her imploringly. I hear her mutter something that sounded distinctly like 'do I?' This hurts worse than anything else possibly could. No matter what I want her to know she can come to me with any and all of her problems. On the one hand you know you are ground into the friend zone when your female friend doesn't mind talking about bra's and her monthly if you're in the room. On the other hand at least in the friend zone you can count on knowing what's going on in her life.

"Kevin's been studying with me in the library." Oh I'll just bet he's been _studying _with you.

_Whoa mate, paranoid much? _

"Yeah, Kevin huh?"

"He's really nice you know…smart too. He's not a bad guy." I don't respond. "We're going to hogsmeade together." Well fucka-doodle-doo. Three cheers for Kevin.

"So I heard." I respond with disdain.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She cocks her head to the side in that cute way that she does.

"I don't hate him Vic." I sigh. I just want to rip off his bollocks, you know?

"You sure act like it." She huffs.

"It's just that the idea of his mangy paws on you makes me want deck him." …And rip off his bollocks.

"You're not my big brother you know." She gathers her bag and leaves without another word.

"Yeah, trust me V. I know." I sigh. At least she is speaking to me now. There has only been one other time when she had refused to speak to me and that was when we were five and seven. Looking back I can't even remember what it was all about. I just remember being miserable. If only seven year old me actually knew what misery is. Whine, whine, moan, groan, complain, blah, blah, blah.

I can't lose hope yet. I still have a chance. After all I have seven months to get Vic to fall in love with me. Hey, it could happen.

* * *

**There it is guys. I know someone out there has some wicked banner making skills, if it's you then P.M. me! Once again you are all amazing!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**

**P.S. Next chapter we're off to hogsmeade...wheeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, first thing first...we are officially over 1,000 view! Thank you to all who review. Secondly i have confession...I lied guys...we are not going to hogsmeade this chapter. I really thought we were but then i realized that we hadn't had any quidditch action so here is a little peak inside their brains. Next chapter is the Quidditch match and we are on for hogsmeade in chapter 10 I promise!**

* * *

**VPOV**

_You can totally do this. You can totally do this. I totally can't do this!_ Kevin's lips were close, so close; coming closer…_I can't do this!_ I turned my head at the last second and Kevin's lips met my cheek instead of my mouth. He pulled away and cleared his throat. _It's only awkward if you make it awkward. It's only awkward if-It's awkward!_

"I think I have the concept of silent spell casting a lot better now. Thanks a lot for being so patient." Nice one, real smooth.

"That's good." Kevin turned away to gather a few books. It was another late Tuesday night at the library for the two of us, but this was the first time he had tried to kiss me. And why didn't I just let him? It would be nice not be so left behind by my friends in the romanticism department. I just couldn't bring myself to make the jump. I grabbed my bag and followed Kevin past Madame Pince filing papers at her desk and out the door. We set off down the corridor. He wasn't exactly ignoring me, but he was far from his normal cheery self.

"I'm sorry Kevin," I said gently, stopping him before we entered the portrait hole into the common room.

"Whatever for?" He was like an innocent puppy. How can you not be endeared?

"For turning my head back there. I was just surprised by it is all. I really like you, I do." _Just who are you trying to convince there, eh?_ "I wasn't really trying to avoid it I just-"

"Vic," He cut me off. "It's fine. I should have given you fair warning before doing that." Why does he have to be such a good person? "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Wait, how did he end up being the one apologizing?

"So, are we studying together again tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully. I hated to tell him no, but there was no way I could fit it in around Quidditch practice. _That and it would give him another chance to try kissing you."_

"It's actually the first match of the season on Saturday." I shrugged apologetically.

"Oh," In that one syllable it was clear he had no idea of the importance in my words.

"So Teddy has practice scheduled every night between now and then."

"That guy sure knows how to work you guys. Does he let you do anything other than eat, sleep, and breathe quidditch." He said incredulously.

"Teddy's the best captain we've had." I said delicately. "He just knows how much we all want to win the cup is all. He wouldn't push us if we couldn't handle it." How dare he accuse Teddy of being a bad captain!

"I'm sorry Vic. I really didn't mean anything by it."

"Not to mention it's his last year here. We have to win." I said passionately.

"Well I'll be in the stands cheering you on." He smiled his cute little lopsided grin. "See you in hogsmeade Sunday?"

"I'll be there."

TPOV

This kid had me near breaking point. It was all I could do to not growl at him when he put his arm around Vic at breakfast one morning. _Double standards much? _Oh shut it. This just couldn't continue. I had to figure out something, if I didn't I was going to end up doing something rash. Making sure he could never touch her again, for instance. _Oh come on he was just putting his arm around her. It's not like he was groping her._ That was a great point…I didn't care. Arms-arounding led to kissing which led to groping and- oh dear god don't continue any farther with that train of thought.

"Oh Teddy bear," Mayris sat down on the arm of my chair. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," I shrugged.

"Is there _anything _I can do to help?" Well yeah, you know, maybe get over yourself a bit! Over the past week I had started to notice how cold she was to Vic. I kept seeing her whispering things to Vic with a nasty look on her face, but I hadn't confronted her about it yet. I hoped I had just imagined it all. For one I wanted to keep the peace. For another I had hardly seen Mayris all week. I had the team out practicing every night, in all conditions. Vic and I were to the point where it was becoming difficult to remain mad at each other. It was sort of funny. We didn't even seem to know what were mad at each other for. We weren't back to normal but at least she was acting a bit warmer towards me.

"Not really Mayflower. You should just go on up to bed. I really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"You sure Teddy Bear?" I nodded.

"Yeah it's fine. Go get some sleep. She pecked me on the lips and was sashaying up to her dormitory when Conner and Malcolm came in through the portrait hole. "Watcher," I said by way of greeting.

"How goes operation nightwing?" Malcolm asked.

"Operation what?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Come on man it has to have a cool name." He whined. I snorted.

"You're kidding right? I'm trying to get Vic to realize she loves me not infiltrating the ministry of magic."

"You're no fun. See maybe that's why Vic doesn't want to go out with you." I shook my head at him. He really was one of a kind. You learn not to take offense at anything he says.

"How you holding up mate?" Conner asked.

"Alright I guess." I shrugged.

"Was that Mayris we just saw leaving?" He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah, it was. And before you ask no I didn't break up with her." I just knew that it would be the first words out of their mouths.

"So we're still going with the jealousy tactic then." Malcolm asked.

"I guess so." I hated to admit it.

"Well it is pretty fail proof." He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…but it'll only work if Vic is interested to begin with."

VPOV

I lay awake the night before the big match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. We were well prepared. We knew their flying style. We had been flying in all weather. We were ready. So why couldn't I just fall asleep already? Lying awake contemplating my relationship with Kevin wasn't going to do me any good on the pitch tomorrow! I just couldn't help it.

The last month had been great. The weather was wonderful for the most part. I was learning that I actually really did like Kevin-just not romantically, but…- and all the studying we had been doing together had me doing even better than usual in class. It had also been the worst month of my life. Even after our "talk" Teddy and I weren't really talking. Oh we were civil sure, but that's just it. We had never been this formal with each other. He hadn't thrown me over his shoulder and moved me by force all term! It just wasn't right! _Maybe your head isn't right?_ Get stuffed. _Touchy, touchy. _That's it. I'm done talking about this. _The three steps of insanity dear: talking to oneself, arguing with oneself, and finally _not_ talking to oneself._

I rolled over in bed and groaned into the pillow.

I am so screwed.

I was fretting over Sunday and it wasn't doing anything to help my nerves, Sunday was coming whether I give a fuck or not. _You're not gonna be a chicken shit so stop whining. _I was right. I wasn't going to back out of this. If I did I would never forgive myself. Just one afternoon at Madame Pudifoots, just one! I would live. I might not like it, but I would live. And I could let Kevin down gently. He would take it okay. The only real problem I had was watching Teddy with Mayris all day. They would probably be in that stuffy little tea room, snogging over the sugar bowl. I already had to endure the sickly sweet atmosphere. I didn't need their help. Hopefully I could just order a drink, down it, wait for Kevin to finish his, and run out the door as quickly as possible. We could go to W.W.W. **(Weasely's Wizard Weezes-and yes I know how to spell wheezes, but I liked it better the way I have it)**, or Honeydukes, or Quality Quidditch Supply, anywhere that didn't have heart shaped confetti or rickety tea tables. Maybe I'm the only girl not into all that sickly sweet stuff, but I really can't stand it. Teddy would never even think to take me to Madame Puddifoots. He would know better. Of course I couldn't really blame Kevin. When he suggested we go there I just nodded and smiled tightly. I couldn't think of a way to tell him that it was the absolutely last place I wanted to go without being rude. I still hadn't given him any indicators that I might not like that pink, froofy stuff…well other than that I play on a Quidditch team and want to be a healer for emergency cases. I mean it's not like you would be wearing makeup and nail polish to perform emergency healing…

TPOV

_Tomorrow's the big game. _Don't you think I know that? I had been obsessing over it for ages. I had always wanted to be Quidditch Captain and had finally been given my chance. It was my last year to do it, so we had to win, just had to! I guess with Harry being my god-father and between Charlie, Ginny, George, and Ron I was bound to get into Quidditch. I wasn't pressured so much as I just wanted to do what they did, at least that was it when I was little. I saw them play in the orchard and granddad and grandmum Weasely's. I saw old pictures from when they had all been big-shot Quidditch stars. Hell Harry, Charlie and Ginny all could have gone on to be professionals. I saw all this and it was fascinating. I wanted to be just like them. And then when I was actually old enough to _really _play I found out that no matter what anyone else in my crazy family does or has done I love Quidditch! Even if they all hated it I would still want to play, but no they loved it too. My first game they had all shown up and waited in the stands without telling me. I was only in my first year, but they made an exception, they needed a seeker and I had the build and determination. When I walked out on the field and saw Harry sitting there I just knew I could do it. It was just like back home…and I caught the snitch in ten minutes. Since then I've had several offers to go pro but I don't think I will. I want to become an auror like my mum. I'm eighteen months older than Vic so I was always a step ahead, and quidditch was no different. I took great joy in teaching her how to ride a broom and catch a quaffle. She had only been five years old when she had ridden her first real broom by herself. I was proud of how far she had come. She had grown into the kind of person everyone should strive to be, caring and intelligent, hardworking…I just wished she could see how much I care for her. I guess it's sort of my fault. I was always right there, hovering over her like a big-brother. We grew up doing _everything_ together. The familiarity was bound to breed familial feelings. But despite the sense of comfortable familiarity I don't remember ever truly thinking of myself as such. I had never thought of Vic as a little sister. It's a wonder that I didn't realize my feelings for her sooner.

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you enjoyed a little peak inside their brains...**


	9. Chapter 9-Bludgers and Bonding

**So studies show that I must really love you guys! Exhibit A: Two updates in under twenty-four hours! Exhibit B: This is the longest chapter yet, over three thousand words! I know that the last couple of chapters moved a little slowly, but this one has plenty of action and next one we are really going to hogsmeade, I pinky swear! **

* * *

**VPOV**

I woke up early even though I had been awake until at least one in the morning. I looked at my watch and groaned, six o'clock. Really? I didn't have to be on the pitch for another three hours. I rolled back over and tried to fall back to sleep but it was like my body was laughing at me. Ha, ha, no sleep for you. Have fun competing on four and a half hours of sleep. Don't get me wrong. I'm a good player and can hold my own under any circumstance. But I am in _no_ way a morning person. Mornings were like Mondays, better gone unnoticed.

I tried counting backward from one hundred. I watched sheep jump over a piece of fence placed randomly in a pasture. And finally I gave up and lit my wand to dress by its faint beam of light. I knew Teddy would be down in the commons going over plays. I put on my Quidditch robes and hopped around trying to put on my shoes. I'm not the most coordinated off of a broomstick, you see. So when I fell flat on my arse and no one came running it wasn't a surprise.

I tiptoed out of the room shouldering my firebolt. I stumbled down the staircase and into the common room where sure enough Teddy sat hunched over a sheet of paper with a bunch of squiggly lines moving in complex formations. He looked up when I hit the floor.

"Vic, are you okay?" he came rushing over to where I was in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'm fine. Just tripped over my robes." And murdered my pride in the process. _Like Teddy hasn't seen you fall on your face before?_ Well yeah, but not when I thought it mattered.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked as he helped me to my feet and pulled another chair up to his table.

"Some," I shrugged.

"Vic, pre-game sleep is important." He went into total quidditch captain mode. I hate when he gets that whole high and mighty air.

"Like you slept at all," I scoffed as I sat down in the proffered seat. I heard him mutter something like "not the point" but I let it go. "You're artistic talent never ceases to amaze me," I commented as I leaned over to look at his diagrams.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Miss artsy-fartsy." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Artsy-fartsy?" I gasped through laughter.

"It's not my fault I can't draw for crap. If you want to take the time to draw perfectly measured lines and teeny tiny players, be my guest." I couldn't stop laughing. It's true that I can to just about anything artistic, including drawing. It's also true that Teddy can't draw a straight stick person.

"Just forget about it." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get some kippers while we have the time."

**TPOV**

I slept little last night and what time I did sleep was far from restful. I kept waking up thinking of notes that I needed to write down for the game or all the ways tomorrow could go wrong. It was a miracle that I slept at all. It wasn't just the game I was worrying about. The reality of Sunday was beginning to sink in. It's almost here and it's freaking me out. A:I have to hope that Vic and Kevin don't start snogging because I didn't want to be locked up in Azkaban for murder; B: I had to figure out a way to break up with Mayris. I refused to keep leading her on.

I tossed and turned for a few hours before giving in and getting up. It was no use to lay in bed flopping like a fish when I could be going over game plays. I dressed quickly-accidently putting my pants on backward the first time around-and retrieved my firebolt out of my trunk. I snatched up my wand and school bag and descended the stairs into the empty common room. I was grateful for the peace. While they would both deny it, Conner and Malcolm snore.

I pulled out my parchment that had game plans on it and set to work. It was oddly calming. After so many years of being obsessed with quidditch it had become my own little get away, my escape from the real world. The little blue and red dots, the squiggles and Xes, here everything was clear. Here everything made sense. I was in the middle of going over our plans when I heard a crash from the girl's stairs. I looked up. There was only one person it could be.

"Vic, are you okay?" I hurried over to Vic and gave her a hand up.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'm fine. Just tripped over my robes." This didn't seem far-fetched to me. For as good of a quidditch player she is Vic could trip walking on a flat surface with nothing around for a mile.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked pointedly.

"Some," She shrugged.

"Vic, pre-game sleep is important." I knew she hated when I pulled the Quidditch captain card, but I was honestly worried about her and this time I had an excuse.

"Like you slept at all," She scoffed as she took a seat. "You're artistic talent never ceases to amaze me," She said examining my game plan.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Miss artsy-fartsy." I stuck my tongue out. I had never been artistic at all. My strengths were in the left hemisphere of my brain. Vic however could draw or paint anything and make it look perfect.

"Artsy-fartsy?" She asked, laughing.

"It's not my fault I can't draw for crap. If you want to take the time to draw perfectly measured lines and teeny tiny players, be my guest." I countered

"Just forget about it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. "Let's go get some kippers while we have the time." I followed her compliantly and we walked into the great hall with her still holding onto my hand. We sprang apart as soon as we noticed. Vic didn't say anything but just looked around awkwardly. I did the smart thing and kept my mouth shut as well. How is it that the slightest touch from her makes me feel more than anything Mayris or anyone else could possibly do? I wanted to say something but the last thing I wanted was to ruin what we had right now. We were almost back to normal.

It didn't appear that anyone else noticed our hand holding escapades. As it was there couldn't have been more than fifty people milling about the great hall. Students don't want to wake up a moment before they have to on a Saturday morning. The teachers were all talking odds for the match, all except one. Professor Dreyfus winked at me-clearly he and seen the two of us enter-and I prayed that vic didn't notice.

"Take a bit of toast, will you?" Vic asked and effectively pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sure, thanks." I took the jellied toast and bit into it gratefully. Vic knows that even I tout the importance of rest and fueling up to my team I have never been able to eat much before a game. It's one of the many things she knows about me that no one else does.

I ate the toast and Vic managed to get some bacon and orange juice down me before we had to set off for the quidditch pitch. Our teammates joined us in the team tent to strap on gear and get ready to go…and now they all expect me to give some sort of pep talk? I don't do pep talks! I've never been the optimist. What am I going to say, 'go out there, and I guess, well, try not to lose!'? I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Arhem," everyone turned to look at me and Vic offered an encouraging smile. "So, first game of the season…"I trailed off lamely. I have to do better than this! "It's the first game of the first season for many of you and the first game of my last. I'm no good at speeches or being optimistic but I can tell you one thing. I have watched you train for the past three months and I know we are never going to be more ready than we are right now. We have new beaters that the Ravenclaw's are sure to underestimate so make sure someone remembers to tell me the look on all their faces when Nicki nails 'em one. We have three of the best seekers I have seen on this team, a keeper who hardly misses a save, and me. People go on and on about the importance of the seeker but in the end I'm just another part of the whole. It takes more than catching the snitch to win a game. It takes a team that always has each other's backs and loyalty unwaivering that I know we have!" I bellowed. "So, yeah, I guess that's it…" The sudden passion had dies leaving me awkward as ever.

"Let's get these wankers!" Vic hollered.

"Yeah," We all shouted, "Let's get these wankers!"

**VPOV**

We filed out onto the field with a renewed vigor. Teddy looked about as surprised at having given his little speech as we were to hear it. He had never been the best with words, but today he said all the right things. He had boosted Luis and Nicki's confidence which would definitely help in the game and had given the rest of us the courage to go out there and just play. He didn't make it about winning, or losing, or anything really. It was just nice to know that in the end six people have your back…and you have theirs.

When the quaffle was released my adrenaline began pumping. I had been wondering where my adrenaline was…whelp here it is! I jumped immediately into the fray and grabbed the quaffle right out from under Chris Huntstan's nose. I could hear his furious shouts as I streaked up the field. The Ravenclaws had a new Keeper, but other than that it was all familiar faces. I was cut off by one of the chasers but looked down and saw Danae grinning up at me. I dropped the quaffle to her and she took off at top speed before the Ravenclaw chaser had time to look down. I heard a shout from the crowd of Gryffindor's and knew that she had scored. I swerved around other players as I weaved my way towards the goal posts. A ravenclaw fourth year named MacKenna had snatched the quaffle as it fell from Danae's goal. I chased her down and was right there to cathch the ball as Luis drove a bludger her way that made her drop it and swerve to avoid being hit. I turned sharply and leaned down on my broom, urging it to move faster. I soared over the Ravenclaw beater's, under their seeker, and came up on their goal posts. The keeper stared me down, trying to intimidate me. Ha, yeah right, fat chance! I faked to the left and the quaffle soared through the right hand hoop as she swerved too late. I was just about to dive for the quaffle when the sharpest pain I have ever felt assaulted my right leg. I heard the bone crunch and I screamed in pain. Teddy looked down from where he was searching for the snitch and started towards me but I waved him off. It hurt like a motherfucker…that didn't mean we would stop play. One of the Ravenclaw chasers had made it across the field with the quaffle but the commentary told me that our keeper had kept true to form and I looked up to see Kathy snatch up the quaffle. I let out a sigh of relief and was assaulted by a new wave of pain. It had all happened in two minutes flat. Then I saw what was one of the most amazing plays in Hogwarts history. My little sister Nicki, just a second year, swung her beaters bat and hit one of the bludgers so hard you could hear the crack resound though the stadium. The bludger soared through the air, crossing almost the entire pitch and hitting hom right in the middle of the back of the beater who had hurt me. The impact nearly threw him off his broom. Everyone turned to stare at her, the entire crowd, and all the players, all save for one. Teddy went streaking downward and his feet almost grazed the grass before he rose back up sharply, his hand fisted around the snitch.

"Gryffindor Wins!" I heard the commentator shout as though from a distance. I held out for three minutes but my body refused to last any longer. "We've won," I said faintly as I fell into the blackness.

**TPOV**

It was incredible. I couldn't believe it! Who knew little Nicki could do it? I had never witnessed a swing so far and accurate from anyone, let alone a twelve year old girl! I mean, girls can be great beaters too don't get me wrong, but Nicki? I was thunderstruck. I grabbed the snitch, rose back up, heard the commentator announcing the score, and turned just in time to see Vic faint and start to slide from her broom.

I tossed the snitch aside and threw myself flat on the broom. Faster, faster, come on faster! I had to make it! I had to. There was no alternative. I watched to fall sideways and start to plummet toward the ground, fifty feet, thirty feet, and twenty feet. I caught her just as she was nearing fifteen feet from the ground. The impact made my broom list to the side but I pulled it straight as I lowered us to the ground.

"Vic, Vic can you hear me?" I asked desperately as her eyes began to open. She nodded a little but didn't speak, couldn't speak more likely. Her teeth were clenched and there were tears in her eyes. "It's gonna be okay luv, hear me? You're going to be fine." I splinted her leg and stood up, pulling her into my arms. "No," I growled when a teacher tried to take her from me. "I'll take her." I carried her up to the hospital wing. No one was taking my girl out of my arms until Madame Pomfrey ripped her from them. Even then I would hold her hand. _Your girl huh? When exactly did she become _your_ girl?_ The day she was fucking born! Okay so maybe I was _bit_ distraught. _A bit? You're worse than a mother bear! _Well fuck it then, I'm a fucking mother bear!

"Teddy?" Vic's voice was small and weak.

"Yes luv we're almost there. It's going to be okay." I said as I walked us through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Please don't leave me." She begged.

"Don't worry luv. I'm never leaving you." Madame Pomfrey then descended like a bird of prey demanding that I place her on a bed. Once I did so I stood there and waited. She didn't do anything.

"Well shoo then," she said imperiously.

"I'm not leaving her." I said staring her down.

"Fine then, suit yourself, but if you get even one iota in the way you are out." She said emphasizing the last three words. I shrugged. I could live with that.

Madame Pomfrey turned back to Vic who was still hovering in a state of semi-consciousness. "Who bound her leg?" She asked as she removed the splint.

"I did," I said hesitantly.

"You did this?" She asked incredulously and shook her head. "You aught to consider being a healer." I was stunned by her words. Vic had always been the one who wanted to be a healer, not me. Then again I didn't really care right now because it meant that Madame Pomfrey's attitude toward me had warmed considerably. She did a charm to help with the pain and put Vic to sleep and then set and fixed the bone in a mere ten minutes. "Good as new." She said beaming at me. I have to go do some paperwork but you can stay here if you like. She should be waking any minute now and when she does she'll be a wee bit disoriented and groggy but that should clear right up and then she's free to go. Mending bones is a simple practice. She should have very little discomfort. She departed to her office and I stayed where I was. Just as I had promised I never once let go of Vic's hand.

**VPOV**

When I came to everything was a bit hazy. My immediate thought was that the pain was gone. Madame Pomfrey must have healed it. My second was, 'what are all those blobs?' The blobs it turns out were not blobs, but the entire quidditch team. Teddy sat right by my bed, holding my hand. I seemed to remember him saying things. Calling my 'luv' and that he would never leave me. Ha, how silly. I guess the mind has a way of conjuring up just what it wants. As soon as they noticed I was awake I was pulled from the bed and smothered in a group hug. They were all lucky Madame Pomfrey wasn't around or she would be having kittens.

"That was amazing!" Danae said. "I've never seen anyone keep playing with that kind of injuring. There was a chorus of agreement.

"You were incredible," Teddy whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face.

"C'mere you," I pulled Nicki into a tight hug. "You were unbelievable Nick!" She shrugged, but grinned.

"Just doing my job sis-"

"Are you kidding?" Teddy asked. "Do you have any idea how proud your uncle George is?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We'll just leave then," Kathy smiled sweetly and all of the team except for Teddy, Nicki, and Luis left. Moments after the door closed behind them it opened again and in flooded all of my family. George pulled Nicki into a hug so tight I was surprised she could breathe and swung her around before waltzing her around. My mother and Grandmother ran to my side to fret and worry. My Uncle's Harry, Ron, and Charlie talked with Teddy and Luis about the game. And Angelina, Ginny and Hermione just beamed at us all. My dad came in a few minutes later and laid a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"I don't what to say," He shook his head, "other than thank you. Teddy you save my little girl's life. I don't think there are words to express how thankful I am."

"You don't have to try to find them Bill." Teddy shrugged. "I'm not the best with words either." Everyone burst out in laughter.

Everyone congratulated us on our win and hugged us all several times before Madame Pomfrey came to put her foot down and say I needed sleep. I could go up to my dormitory but I had to rest. I had to placate Maman by reminding her that we would be home in just one month before she finally let go of me. Papa was whispering something to Teddy but I couldn't make out what.

When everyone had finally gone Teddy helped me up to the common room. He stopped when we reached the stair case to the girl's dormitory.

"Well, here we are," He said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so," He started to turn away. "Wait, Teddy,"

"What?"

"Did you…well did you _talk_ to me while I was unconscious?" I grimaced.

"A little," He replied hesitantly. "Why?"

"No reason really, I thought I had heard you say…but no it's really silly. I mean just absurd." I laughed and waved as I walked as I climbed the stairs leaving him blinking after me.

* * *

**See, lot's of action! Next update is going to be another long one so leave me some love to help my writing along :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Confetti and Confessions

**Hey there...long time no update! Sorry guys, my dad is in town for the week so I have been spending a lot of time with him and haven't had much time for writing, but here is a little holiday treat(whether you celebrate thanksgiving or not, it just be a random treat too)...over four thousand words! **

* * *

**TPOV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I had the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt and I chickened out! Fucking hell! Why didn't I just tell her that she had heard me perfectly when I had thought she was fully unconscious but apparently wasn't? Why didn't I say that yes, I had in fact told her that I love her, and won't ever leave her side? _Because you're a wanker. _Oh too true my friend, too true. I watched Vic disappear up the stairs and headed down to dinner. I had just stepped through the portrait hole when a hand came down heavy on my shoulder. I jumped and turned, drawing my wand.

"Relax, kid it's just me." Bill Weasely chuckled.

"I-I thought you had left…" I stammered.

"The others did, but I told them that I had forgotten something." He said mildly.

"And did you?" I had the oddest suspicion he hadn't.

"Not at all Ted, not at all." I nodded.

"I figured. So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked, dreading his response.

"That would be my daughter."

"Oh," I shifted awkwardly. "What about her sir?"

"Teddy don't play dumb with me. It couldn't be more obvious if you shouted it from the astronomy tower.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Ted, you're a good guys and a great person. I know I can trust you with her…but if you hurt her…"He trailed of menacingly.

"Of course sir I would never-"

"Just take care of her okay?" He cut me off.

"Always," I would never hurt her or leave her alone and I think he knew that. Bill turned and left without another word. Did just say what I think he did? He did, didn't he? He just virtually gave me his permission to date his daughter. Well…that's convenient.

Dinner was a strained affair. The table felt oddly empty without Vic though it was full of rambunctious kids as ever. Mayris sat by me of course, cooing over my "incredible" catch of the snitch. Incredible? I had a clear shot. That was the easiest catch I had ever made. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard however. The looks on the Ravenclaw's faces when Nicki bashed that bludger were bloody hilarious. Fuck, even I was amazed by her skill. The rest of the team sat clustered around and we were all still rather excited from our win. I managed to effectively ignore Mayris without being too rude and was extremely grateful to them for that.

We continued our celebration well into the morning when Professor Longbottom, our head of house came to tell us off, but ended up congratulating us and joining in instead. Who can say no to a good butterbeer? Several hours later however he said that he did think it best if we all retired to our beds so that Professor McGonnagall wouldn't be too cheesed off. I wearily climbed the stairs to my four-poster and fell into bed without fanfare or preamble.

**VPOV**

I slept through dinner and only woke up briefly when the other girls came in to bed. Apparently having your leg broken is quite taxing. I hadn't thought at all about today since I fumbled my words with Teddy. What sort of question was I even trying to ask? I rolled over in bed and felt my leg twinge a little. It barely hurt and would be okay to walk on today, but the effects of having your leg snapped in half don't disappear overnight. I hadn't slept particularly well. A certain blue haired seeker kept appearing in my dreams…and if anyone ever tells you guys are the only ones with dirty minds you should look at what my brain comes up with! Surely half of the things I imagined doing were illegal in several countries. I mean when he-um _hello! Excuse me. What exactly are you doing having naughty thoughts about Teddy when you're supposed to be going on a date with someone else today?_ Ah, my inner bitch has come out to play. Sadly, she was correct…she usually was. I had to get my head in the game. Right. Now. I sat up and rubbed my hands together. It was my planning hand rub. The one I do when I'm up to something. I looked over at the clock. I was good on time. I had woken up at eight o'clock, early for me on a Sunday. I would have time to do something with my hair and wade through my make-up collection. What to wear, what to wear, what to wear…

The girls woke up just as I was putting on a pair of jeans. Kathy gasped in horror

"No, Vic!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I stammered. She had nearly given me a heart attack. "What's no?"

"Just no," Monique chimed in. Beck and Mackenzie nodded their heads knowingly. I realized they were talking about my choice of clothing. I scrunched up my nose and glared at them.

"Here sweetie," Monique jumped out of bed. "Let me." She patted my shoulder and went to rifle through my trunk. I don't think I have or will ever again see her move that fast at eight in the morning.

"I call dibs on Makeup," Kathy squealed.

"I'm doing her hair," Mackenzie informed us.

"So…what are you doing Beck?" I asked.

"Who me?" She laughed. "I'm going to help you keep your sanity.

At ten o'clock I was ready to scream. I had been pinched, prodded, and polished and I was beginning to wish I could just go back to bed. I was about to say so when Monique gasped.

"What is it?" I whipped my head around. "Did my hair get burned?"

"No, no," she waved my questions away and looked at me through teary eyes. "You're just…so beautiful."

"Bloody hell Monique! You can't just say things like that to me!" She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

"No you're not." I laughed.

"Okay, not really." We all burst into giggles and descended the steps to catch a late breakfast.

**TPOV**

When Vic entered the great hall I just about lost my shit. Never, in all my seventeen years of knowing her, had she worn anything like this. She was looking innocently around. Innocent? Hah! She ran innocent over with a bulldozer. She was wearing a deep plum sweater dress that complimented her pale skin and left nothing to the imagination. Her legging clad legs were tucked into a pair of black boots. And her hair? Who the hell did her hair? She looked like she had just been thoroughly shagged and loved every minute of it. I liked that look on her. As long as I was the one who caused it…Whoa there, down boy! No funny business this morning. Apparently my brain-dick connection was malfunctioning. I adjusted in my seat awkwardly as she came over to the table. Conner and Malcolm were sitting across from me, looking at me shifting around and crying with silent laughter. I would kill them later.

I swear every male head in the hall turned to look at her as she sat down a few seats diagonal from me. I had the perfect view of the low scoop of her dress, revealing just enough-erhem, wanna stop there before you go any farther buddy? Not really, but I guess it's in my best interest. I was mentally slapping myself when Kevin sat down beside Vic and put his arm around her. He leaned in and said something to her, probably telling her how gorgeous she looks which I couldn't really begrudge him since it was true. I still wanted to sock him a good one. Wouldn't be such a pretty boy with blood spurting from your nose now would you? _Em, violent much? _It's not like I'm actually going to do it.

"Hey Teddy bear," Mayris kissed me on the cheek and took a seat beside me. Call me that one more time…I dare you.

"Hi Mayris," said, intentionally avoiding using her pet name. She didn't seem to notice or care. "What's doing?" She looked at me blankly. I have a habit of using a lot of obscure slang. Of course Vic would have known what I meant… "I mean what's up." I explained.

"Oh," She wrinkled her nose. "Not much, just looking forward to our date." Well, that makes one of us. "What are you looking at?" She asked noticing my lack of attention. Shit.

"Nothing," I snapped my gaze away from Vic. I felt a little guilty for ogling a girl who isn't my girlfriend, not to mention _is_ someone else's. But she is my girl. _Yeah right! _My pessimistic side snorted at me. _She's only _your _girl in your convoluted, fucked-up fantasies._

"Ok," She said a little suspiciously. "If you say so."

"Sooo,"I turned the conversation in a safer direction. "Where do you want to head to today?" Pleas not-

"I was thinking Madame Puddifoots sounds lovely." Bloody hell.

**VPOV**

When I caught Teddy staring at me at breakfast I started to reconsider my decision to let the girls have free reign over my appearance. Teddy has never looked at me like that before. It must look like I've grown two heads. Being part Veela and all I have always felt the pressure to look perfect…I just usually don't want to put forth the time and effort it takes to do so. Teddy very rarely sees me in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt, sometimes _his_ old t-shirts. The only times I really dress up are holidays and the first day of school. The dress I am currently squeezed into is one my Maman gave me for my birthday. I think she hopes that by buying me nice clothes I might feel guilted to wear them and thus be at least a little fashionable. I do feel honestly bad for my mom sometimes. I mean she has two daughters and neither of us will so much as go shopping with her most days.

I felt an arm settle around me and looked up to see Kevin now sitting beside me. Yippee-kay-fucking-yay this was going to be a long afternoon.

We breakfasted and talked for about an hour, during which I did my absolute best not to catch sight of Teddy and Mayris from the corner of my eye. Sometimes I really wonder how he stands her. I really do.

"You about ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Er…yeah I guess." _The sooner you start this the sooner it's over._ I told myself in what was meant to be an encouraging tone. It wasn't. _You're the one who wanted this. _Yeah well I was mentally unstable at the time during which this decision was made.

Your first few times in hogsmeade village are truly magical, after that it sort of starts losing its appeal. You can only see the shrieking shack so many times before your interest becomes feigned. Honeydukes is good for a bit of a pick me up and quality quidditch supplies is always nice for a look, but by your sixth year the only real reason you go is to sit in the Three-Broomsticks drinking butterbeers with you fiends and escaping from the school atmosphere.

I can still remember my first hogsmeade visit. Teddy had been so excited to show me everything. Since then we had come together on every hogsmeade weekend if only to sit in the pub. That is until this year of course. Now we were both here…but with the wrong people. I just dearly hoped that he and Mayris didn't show up in Madame Puddifoots.

"Here we are," Kevin grinned as he held the door to the tea room open for me. I smiled and thanked him as I stepped into the stuffy little parlor and sealed my doom.

We were led to a little corner table and Kevin pulled my chair out for me ever the gentlemen. We were pouring over the drink menus when I heard a little bell tinkling. I looked up involuntarily and blanched. There stood Teddy hand in hand with Mayris who was giddily requesting a table for two. I forced my head back down and bid myself to concentrate on the coffees, camel macchiato…apple cinnamon…almond and vanilla…oh shite their table is directly across from ours! This was so not going to be good. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked. I smiled tightly and nodded my head jerkily.

"Yep," No! No, curse me now!

A plump, older woman came over to take our order. She was dressed in shades of sickly pink and presumably Madame Puddifoot herself. Instead of telling her to piss off like I wanted to I ordered a pumpkin pie latte. Once she had taken our orders and our menus we sat in uncomfortable silence. What was I supposed to say, 'so how about those venomous tentaculas'?

"So…how about those venomous tentaculas in herbology," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, real pieces of work aren't they." Oh my god! I'm on a date and I start talking about school!

"Do you have any idea what you want to do when we get out of here? I'm hoping to go into healing." Hey, at least I'm not talking about the weather, yet.

"Er…well I'm really good at charms…I'm sort of interested in the accidental magical revearsal squad."

"Sounds like a great plan to me. Teddy wants to be an aurror but I think he should play pro-quidditch or go into advanced healing. He's the one who splinted my leg you know."

"Oh," Shit! Can I not stop thinking and therefore talking about Teddy for two minutes? "That's cool, I guess." I was thankfully spared continuing this line of conversing by Madame Puddifoot arriving with our drinks. I immediately tucked in to mine with vigor.

"Mmm," I commented. "This pumpkin pie latte is sooo good! Do you want to try it?"

"I'm more of an apple spice man myself, but I suppose I could hazard a taste." As we traded cups for a sip I chanced a look up and saw Teddy looking at us with distaste. It's not like he has any right to look at us that way! He's not jealous. He's just being an ass! "That is pretty good." Kevin said appreciatively.

"Yours too," I replied, trading back cups. I looked up and caught Teddy's eye, but jerked my gaze quickly away. He was now holding Mayris's hand across the table. I felt sick.

**TPOV**

Mayris reached across the table and I took her hand grudgingly. I couldn't believe Vic over there, smiling and laughing, trading cups and being all chumy; she hates this place! We used to make fun of the all the couples in here. I seriously wanted to punch this Kevin guy. I was doing my best to keep my cool and focus on Mayris. Maybe if I looked like I was having an okay time this plan would still work.

"Are you okay Teddy?" Mayris asked. "You look a little strained." I laughed nervously and saw Vic look up. She knew my nervous laugh all too well.

"Of course I am," I smiled. "Just a bit tired after last night's celebrations."

"Oh right, naturally." She giggled. Madame Puddifoot arrived with our food and we dropped our hands. I was extraordinarily thankful that my friends were not here. They would never let me live it down. Here I am with a heart-shaped puff and a pink cup of who-knows-what to drink.

As we ate in silence I seethed. I couldn't believe he brought her _here_ of all places. At least I would have known better than to bring Vic here! _And that matters how, exactly? _It doesn't.

"You look really nice by the way." There, that sounds like something a boyfriend says.

"Thank you," Mayris giggled in her cute little way. Or at least I used to think it was cute. I sighed in relief when Vic and Kevin left. No more watching him fawn over her. And then it hit me. I now have no idea what they're doing. They could be shagging for all I know now! "Teddy, are you sure you're alright?" I looked around and saw that I had jumped out of my chair.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just going to the loo." I hurried off and barricaded myself in a stall of the men's room. Had I really just used the "loo" line? Oh god I did. This has to stop. It has to stop now! So maybe if I just follow them and-no! There will be no stalking. I sort of hate my sense of reason.

I returned to the table and sat back down. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Are you ready to go?" Was I ever? Hopefully the cold will shock me back to myself…okay, so maybe I was hoping to keep tabs on Vic. Either way I was well shot of the tea room. I held the door and breathed deeply for the first time in an hour. Oh the sweet smell of fresh air. Or more correctly sweet lack of smell of vanilla and chocolate. "Where would you like to stop first?" Mayris asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Why don't you choose?" I should have known better than to say this. You give a girl free reign over shopping and you're lucky to escape within a few hours. I just smiled and nodded at everything she held up and waited patiently lost in my thoughts about how Vic doesn't like shopping much. Why can't all girls be more like her?

"Is there anything you need to get?" Mayris asked finally after three hours of torture.

"Er…I could use some broom polish." I knew that the store would bore Mayris out of her mind but it would also give her nothing to talk about and no way in bloody hell was I going to spend any more time making conversation. I had been lucky to survive so far. Vic is the only one I have ever been able to talk to for an unlimited amount of time. We never run out of topics and the long talks never feel pushed. We just start-up and three hours later realize that we're still going.

"Oh," Mayris wrinkled her nose. "Okay." She stepped through the door to Quality Quidditch supply like a curse would be set off when she crossed the threshold. As we entered I scanned around for my real reason for wanting to come here…it just so happens to be Vic's favorite store. I located her and Kevin over by the Nimbus display. She was happily chattering about the latest model while he stared dumbfounded. He looked as bored and Mayris. Ha! He's bored now? Vic can go on for hours about broomsticks. I taught her everything I know. At least I know now that they aren't off shagging. I made my way to the polish as slowly as possible, keeping my ears open to their conversation. Mayris dragged her feet behind me. I took as long as was possible to pick out a jar of broom shine and by the time I had checked out I was reasonably sure that Vic and Kevin weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Teddy bear," Mayris said as we left the store walked down the lane.

"Yes,"

"Can we go back up to the castle?" Greatest idea you've had all morning.

"Sure," I checked my watch. It was already four o'clock so I wasn't complaining. I would be thrilled just to sit down.

When we reached the Gryffindor common room it was still deserted. Everyone was either still in hogsmeade or they were cramming in a bit of studying for tomorrow in the library. I waited as Mayris deposited her many bags in her room and came bouncing back down the stairs. Sometimes I wonder where she gets all her energy. I wonder if there's a charm for that…

"So Teddy…" Mayris sat down next to me on the couch and rested her hand on my bicep. "What do you want to do?" She asked with plenty of innuendo.

"Well I need to work on my Transfiguration essay." I said lamely.

"You didn't have anything a little more _fun_ in mind?" Well I could do my charms homework…

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, actually I think I'll run up and grab my books." I ran off to my dormitory before she could get in another word. She looked thoroughly put out when I returned with my schoolbag. "So yeah…er I guess I'm off to the library then if you want to come.

"Oh, no not really. I might write home and then spend some time with my friends."

"Good, yeah great." I took off as quickly as was possible without being rude. I was going to shamelessly lock myself up in the library and hopefully avoid both Mayris and Vic for the rest of the night. Dinner? Well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

**VPOV**

I had talked about brooms for just about as long as I could stand…and that's saying something. I knew that I had lost Kevin's attention about an hour in but didn't have the heart to care. I wasn't used to fishing for topics. With Teddy conversation comes naturally. We can talk for hours without realizing it. Kevin? Not so much. He wasn't a big talker and he wasn't well versed in quidditch so I ended carrying on a very verbose conversation about brooms with myself. Teddy came in at around three thirty and bought some broom polish. Funny, I thought he had a full bottle in his trunk.

"So there you have it," I told Kevin as we left quality quidditch supplies, "the complete history of the nimbus line."

"Fascinating," Kevin smiled at me gently. He really wasn't mocking me but he also wasn't being truthful.

"Look Kevin," I pulled him off the road and over to a small clump of trees. "I know I've been boring the pants off your for the past three hours." I stated plainly.

"No you haven't." He objected.

"Yes, yes I have." I held up my hand when he opened his mouth to disagree. "It does no good to lie Kevin." He shrugged sheepishly.

"So maybe it wasn't the most interesting subject in the world, but I did learn something. It wasn't _that_ bad." We both laughed. I leaned up against a tree trunk.

"So," I began. "What's the plan now?"

"Well," He walked toward me. "I was thinking this," He said placing his hand on either side of me against the bark, "and then maybe this." He leaned in closely. Let him do it. Just do it! And I did. He closed the distance between our lips and I didn't move. I just stood there like an unresponsive statue. Nice. His lips were warm and soft against mine but I didn't feel anything else just the facts. Kevin pulled away and I stared hard at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." The words tumbled from my mouth like vomit. "I really am I just don't…feel anything." I grimaced. To my surprise Kevin wasn't upset.

"You know I really hope he figures out what he could have." Kevin said with a small smile.

"What?" I asked nonplused.

"I've always known you're in love with him, but I hoped that maybe you would feel something once you got to know me a little more. Hell I wondered if it would even matter who I was. I'm not him."

"I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be," he cut me off. "It's fine. It really is. My expectations weren't high." I heaved a sigh.

"If it's any help, if it was anyone other than him it would be you." I said.

"That's nice I guess." Kevin laughed. "Anyway," he held out his hand, "friends?"

"Friends," I confirmed shaking it. "Do you want to walk up to the castle together?"

"Sure," We talked as we walked up to castle. We spoke so much more freely as 'just friends'. I could really see Kevin as a good friend. "If there's anything I can do, just let me know." He said as we reached the common room and parted ways to get ready for dinner.

"Thanks," I said, really meaning it. "Oh Kevin," I stopped him as he reached the stairs to his dormitory. "Abigail Mason," I said smirking. "She has a really big crush on you. She's been giving me the stink eye all month." And with that I skipped up the steps to my room leaving Kevin with his mouth agape and without a chance to reply. Even if I didn't have Teddy I was better off single…but who says a girl shouldn't have friends?

* * *

**There it is, the long-awaited hogsmeade trip. What do you think of Kevin now? Leave some love while I try to get the next chapter up for you soon!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update. Holidays are hectic what can i say? So here's a litttle something to tide you over for a bit. I will update again soon and then be taking a couple weeks off from this story...but i will be posting the first couple of chapters in my next one about Bill/Fleur. I plan to resume this one december nineteenth or so and then you don't have to worry this fic is my main focus. Bill/Fleur will be taking the back burner.**

**P.S. Over two thousand views! And a huge thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!**

**...enough about me...**

* * *

**TPOV**

In the past two hours I had completed more schoolwork than I normally did in an entire day. Something about today had fueled my educational fire I guess. The harder I worked the less I thought about the disaster of the whole experience. I had done a stupended job of alienating my girlfriend and depressing myself into insanity at the same time. It was now about six-thirty so if I went back to the common room now I would probably be able to just slip up to my room unnoticed. Or, you know, that was the plan. When I actually reached the common room I was sorely disappointed for it was not in fact empty. There was only one person, sitting alone in the corner. Some would find this not to be a problem, and I guess it wouldn't really have been if the person wasn't Vic. She was lounging in a chair with her homework still dressed in her outfit from her date. It made me lose all mental faculties. Who bought her that dress? I know bloody well she didn't purchase it herself...but who would? Her Maman possibly. Though if Fleur Weasely had bought that outfit for her daughter it was well without her husband's knowledge. Bill would have an apoplectic seizure if he ever sees her in it. And those heels...fuck-me pumps is more like it. Oh trust me; I'd like to.

She was as calm and tranquil as could be…until she looked up and locked eyes with me. She let out a little squeak and slammed her book shut, giving herself a paper cut as she did. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and cursed thickly around it. "Bollocks!"

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly.

"It's just a paper cut." she mumbled.

"What are doing here?" I asked. "Why aren't you down at dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry." She shrugged

"I thought you would be with Kevin."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the part where you went to Hogsmeade with him. Or is it the part where you've been hanging off him all month." Smooth mate. Smooth. As. Gravel.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked tempestuously.

"Not at all, I would just think you might have a little better taste than that great git!" My voice had risen to a shout.

"You remember when I asked your opinion? Yeah neither do I!" Vic exclaimed.

"You actually let him drag to Madame Puddifoots? Are you losing your edge?" I demanded. "Since when do you appreciate being forced into stereotypical gender roles?"

"Like it's any of your business where I do and do not go on dates!" She screeched. Sadly she had a point there. "I am at perfect liberty to go anywhere I please with whomever I see fit!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If you want to pretend to be something you're not to win over some bloke be my guest, but don't expect me to stand by and watch you giggle your way to brainless demise."

"Brainless demise, dramatic much?" She scoffed. "You're not my father Teddy!"

"You think I don't know that Vic? I'm trying to be parental here." As if. "You're drawing moronic parallels.

"Whatever. We broke up anyway. Keep your fucking hair on.

"Don't tell me to-wait what?" Did she just say what I think she just said?

"You heard me perfectly fine the first time you arse." She gesticulated.

"Do I need to hex him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. If he tried something he is going to-

"NO, don't you dare!" She glared at me. "And no," she added seeing my obvious interest. "I'm not telling you. It's none of your business." I held my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. At least you're talking to me again. This has all been so stupid!" Her lips thinned dangerously.

"Stupid! Who's been stupid? Me? I think we covered this already. I can do what I damn well please! I can be stupid if I want to Teddy; I'm sixteen fucking years old. And for your information I had a perfectly good time today…not that it's any of your beeswax." She added as an afterthought using our old childhood locution. I threw myself into the chair next to hers, flung my head back and let out a grumble of exasperation.

"Can we just stop fighting? Please! I am so sick and tired of this. Do you realize that this is the longest we have ever gone without talking to each other?"

"We talk to each other." She replied defensively.

"You call this talking?" I demanded. "Because I see what we are doing as a restrained form of assault, we're about ready to rip each other's throats out for no good reason!"

"Why are we doing this?" Vic heaved a sigh. I shrugged.

"I don't know. If I did don't you think I would have put a stop to it before now?" I asked. I knew what it was on my end and was desperately trying to rectify it but that was all I could do.

"I guess you're right." She said grudgingly.

"Of course I am." I joked.

"Pompous arse," She chided, but she was smiling.

"Did you really break up with him?" I knew I was treading on thin ice but I decided to make the venture anyway.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. I'm not really the kind of girl he expected. I mean Madame Puddifoot's, seriously? Speaking of Madame Puddifoot's…"

"You're never going to let me forget I was seen in there are you?" I asked.

"Never." She giggled innocently. Innocent my arse.

**VPOV**

_Are you flirting with Teddy? _I demanded of myself. Who me? I replied innocently. Never._ Well you got some bollockss girl I'll give you that._ After the total disaster of a date, here I was face to face and on good terms with Teddy. What can I say? A girl has to take advantage of her surroundings. I couldn't tell if Teddy was flirting back or not. He would probably have to hit me over the head with a frying pan to get me to notice. A girl can dream though right? I couldn't be too flirtatious though. After all he does have a girlfriend, even if she is a complete hag. I refuse to be _that_ girl. You know the one who steals boyfriends. I refuse, point blank. That isn't who I am or want to be.

"So why did you do it?' Teddy asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I was suspicious.

"Go out with Kevin. I mean if you obviously knew it wouldn't work out then why did you do it?" I tried to ignore his piercing stare, but as usual failed.

"I didn't want to be the only one without a date okay?" I said petulantly. "All of my friends are off in their happy little worlds of courting bliss and I'm tired of being a ninth wheel. Is that such a shame?" I looked quickly away to hide the flush creeping over my cheekbones. Damn those Weasely genes. I get the slightest blush and it looks like someone set me on fire!

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill. I get it."

"You get it?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why do you think I'm dating Mayris?"

"The view," I suggested.

"Do you really take me for that kind of guy?" Teddy sounded slightly hurt.

"Teddy, I don't really know what kind of guy you are anymore." I was treading stormy waters now.

"Of course you do Vic. You know me better than anybody else in the world. You always remember that."

**Still VPOV-1 week later**

We were finally speaking again…and it was almost like nothing had ever happened. We talked so freely that it was difficult to believe there had ever been a rift in our relationship. That night after hogsmeade we had talked until the common room had filled and emptied yet again. We talked until Teddy looked down at his watch and gave a start; it was already eleven o' clock. We discussed classes and Quidditch and Teddy' healing skills. I laughed at how we had put up with that bloody tea room. He told me about being dragged around shops all afternoon and I told him about how I had bored Kevin for three hours straight with a regaling of the nimbus line. (I may have conveniently left out the part about kissing Kevin.) We talked about what we planned to give people for Christmas and decided to go in together on something for the Potter's. We didn't have to work at conversation or stress our points. We understand each other too well for that. I couldn't believe how much I had missed this. It was like I had been missing a part of myself. Teddy is like my wand arm, necessary for a smooth life; I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without him in it. Actually I could, fucking miserable like the past month. But that was over now. Teddy and I were back to normal…with the exception of that floozy hanging off of him. She was going to have to go.

I eventually had to tell my friends about what happened on the date. I could only stave them off for so long. They're a lot more upset about the break-up than I am. "We're just tired of watching you mope around all alone. It makes us sad." Monique explained. "I do not mope." I responded defensively to which I was corrected by all of my roommates in a stunning show of synchrony. Kevin and I still studied together but it was now much more enjoyable. I had found an odd confidant in him. I could talk to him about the one thing I couldn't talk to Teddy about, Teddy. Kevin started dating Abigail and they were absolutely adorable together. At least things were working out for some people.

The excitement for the upcoming holidays was palpable, especially with Teddy's eighteenth birthday on its way. What do you get the guy that gave you an engraved necklace for your birthday? I couldn't exactly give him socks! I wanted to surprise him, to do something unexpected. _You _want_ to shag him into next Tuesday. _My subconscious said with a derisive laugh. Yeah, yeah, Yuk it up. You still have two weeks to find something. Don't panic. Easier said than done. I just hope that Mayris doesn't steal him for the entire day, like she deserves to spend his birthday with him. I've celebrated his last sixteen! And it's not my fault about his first birthday! I wasn't born yet! Though perhaps I attended in utero…weird thoughts, weird thoughts! Anyway, I have a much larger claim to Teddy than she ever could! _Possessive much? _And proud of it!

I crawled into bed and as usual did my best not to think about teddy. It sounds like it would be doable. I have plenty of other things to think about, school, the holidays, possibilities are endless…and yet here I am contemplating the azure blue depths that ere the eyes of one Teddy Lupin. I could wax eloquent about those eyes. How can anything be such a deep, rich blue._ He's a metamorphagi you idiot!_ Gee thanks dor crashin the party.

His eyes, his lips, his hair, they all plagued my thoughts. Thoughts which of late had become increasingly naughty. Monique had given these muggle books for Christmas. Some phenomenon trilogy entitled "Fifty Shades of Grey" by E. . (**A/N no infringement intended! Reference- I am not E. ! E. is the author of the trilogy Fifty Shades Of Grey. See I even quoted it, underlined it and am referencing it here!) **Coincidentally they have very little to do with the color gray unless you count that tie… Anyway I found that I liked them…a lot and this mystified me in many ways. I had had fantasies before. I just had a lot more now, most of them involving a school tie and Teddy in nothing but a pair of very well-worn jeans. I can't help but think of the many times I've seen him shirtless and just how he looks coming straight form the shower…Teddy invades my dreams on a regular basis making me feel things that are seemingly impossible. Not for him apparently. Just thinking about him causes a hunger to rise deep in my belly. My hand starts a path down my stomach-NO! Rejected! I shut myself down. We are not going there tonight! You need sleep_, rest_! Well maybe I'll rest better if-No!

* * *

**Leave me some love! Oh, by the way i am still looking for a banner maker and or beta reader!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	12. Chapter 12-Strawberries and Cream

**Sorry for the delay in updating guys. This one is short and sweet, but i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV- December 6****th**** 2016**

With my eighteenth birthday fast approaching you would think I'd be in a better mood. I'm not. Lately I've been rather foul. On the upside Vic and I are almost back to normal. On the other one, I'm still dating Mayris and have no idea how to break it off. In a way I have been hoping she might do it…because apparently I am the biggest pussy known to Wizard kind. _Seriously mate? Just do it._ I have tried. Really I have. I have attempted to broach the topic several times over the past two weeks. It just hasn't been going that well. Mayris hasn't given me much of an opening. All she wants to do is snog and I'm starting to run out of excuses not to. I can only have the flu so often. How am I going to tell her? 'Mayris the thought of snogging you repulses me.' Yeah that'll go over really well. I can't wait for that conversation.

Vic is also being especially confusing as of late. I can't tell if she's flirting with me or not. Her shy smiles and innocent giggles are so out of place, but oh so welcome. I could listen to the peals of her bell-like laughter all day. It's all too easy to become lost in the musical sound of her voice. With our next quidditch game not being until after the holidays I have been taking it easy on the team leaving plenty of time to spend with Vic doing…anything. It doesn't really matter to me. We play a lot of wizard's chess, a game which Vic tends to win. I have the tactical disadvantage of being distracted by her erm…assets. They make concentrating on pawns and bishops rather difficult. Speaking of which, what is it with her wearing these low-cut tops lately? (**I will take a moment to groan with you. "Teddy, get your head out of your arse!") **She never used to wear revealing clothes. She would say that she didn't wantto garner even more unwanted male attention. Even when she was dating Kevin she dressed conservatively, unless you count that day in hogsmeade. Since then she had taken to wearing clothes I didn't even know she _owned_. I wasn't sure if I wanted to encourage her to dress in them more often or to tell her to "go change right now young lady!" I didn't want other guys seeing that much of her! And besides Bill would want me to make sure she was dressing appropriately. Of course what he doesn't know was that I want to tear the inappropriate clothing right off of her. That's one thing I'm sure of.

Today has been up till now, in most respects, nothing exceptional, breakfast, school, lunch, school, dinner, school…the usual. End of term exams are a bitch. Right now just dropping out and working for George in the joke shop is an incredibly appealing thought. And to think that auror training is two more years of torture. I'm bloody lucky to have Harry to help me with defense against the dark arts. Thanks to him I'm the top of my class with hardly any effort. I've been able to do a patronus for ages. Apparently my dad taught Harry and now Harry has taught me. Perhaps I'll have to help him teach James, Al, and Lilly. At first my patronus made very little sense to me. It looked like an extremely over grown dog. Harry was stunned for a minute too. Then he told me that once upon a time it had been my mother's patronus…a wolf…a werewolf. In their ways my parents still look out for me. I think that making Harry my godfather was their way of making sure that I would always have a family and they were right in doing so. All the other guys here at school seem to complain about their parents. I don't exactly begrudge them; I'm sure that I would too if I had them, but even if it makes me seem a little less masculine in the eyes of some I will never be too old to appreciate my family. Hell, on our last train departure I still let Harry pull me into a spine cracking hug and Ginny kiss me on the head. Being orphaned makes you realize how lucky you are to have the people you _do_ have in your life. My grandmother is my access to my mum. I know all about her and what she was like at every stage of her life. Harry knows a lot less about my father, but he has old pictures from his parent's collections and being with him still feels like having a piece of my dad. Family is important, no matter what form it comes in.

Today Mr. Dreyfus tested us on patronuses. I couldn't help but laugh when everyone freaked out upon seeing mine. I guess an oversized wolf with a big snout will do that to people. My dad is still protecting me in a way I suppose. Naturally I aced the test. At least that's one less thing I have to practice. Tranfiguration is a menace. Turning a classmate into a highland sheep is bloody difficult. And charms? Charms is all good and well until someone loses their eyebrows.

I had been doing charms homework for going on two hours when Vic interrupted my evening studies. "You up for a midnight snack?" She asked with a devious grin on her face. This is where things got exceptional, at least in my book. Nicking food from the kitchen is old hat for us. Of course you can't really call it nicking. The elves almost force it down your throat. Every time we visit the kitchens we're bombarded by tiny, bat-eared creatures that want to hear about how masters Harry and Ron and Mistress Hermione are. Harry and Ron have their reputation as defeaters of dark and oppressing forces. Hermione, she's another story. It's borderline hero-worship down there. I wouldn't be surprised if they build a shrine for her one of these days. Then again it's not your average witch that manages to get the restriction of non-wand holding for magical creatures lifted in less than ten years. Now house-elves, goblins, centaurs, and the like are welcome at Hogwarts. We also have several werewolves and half-giants as well as a few vampires. Rodrigo, who graduated last year, is a very kind-hearted vampire. He's a good friend…and it feels wicked cool to buy blood-flavored lollipops.

The elves are all 'Yes mistress, no mistress,' as we ask and receive a bowl of strawberries and sweat cream. Vic can't resist a good strawberry.

When we finally pry ourselves away from the hoard of well-wishing house-elves and made our way back up to the common room it is well past curfew. "We are buggered if anyone finds us wondering around at this hour you know." I shake my head at her.

"Oh come on. You know Headmistress Fawcett has a real soft spot for you." She whispers back. "Is there any female teacher who doesn't?" She adds sardonically. I chuckle under my breath as we step through the portrait of the very annoyed fat-lady and settle down in front of the common room fire with our midnight snack. I set down our bowls of strawberries and cream and relax back against one of the arm-chairs. "So," she says, grabbing a berry by its stem and swirling it around in the cream. "On a scale of one to Voldemort," I snort in laughter.

"One to Voldemort?" I ask with a huge, mocking grin on my face.

"It's what Uncle Harry says." Vic shrugs. "Anyway, on a scale of one to Voldemort how freaked out are you by exams?"

"Oh I would say roughly the dark lord Grindlewald." I nod sagely. Vic giggles and pops her strawberry into her mouth. "Mmremimsuludofrime" she says through her chewing.

"Come again?" Oh the innuendos, so many, so little time.

"I said," She swallows thickly. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"And if I fail everything?" I ask.

"I'll just disown you." She says simply, shrugging. I give her shoulder a shove. "Don't worry. I'll still love you." Love me, how? I want to ask.

"Good to know." I respond instead. Vic grabs a strawberry by its stem and twirls it slowly in the cream. It seems like she is moving in slow motion as she brings the berry to her mouth and wraps her pouty, pink lips around it. Slowly, leisurely, she takes a bite. She giggles as the juice drips down her chin. The white cream clings to her lips and she swipes her tongue out along her bottom lip to get it off. Merlin, this is going to kill me. I can feel my erection straining against my jeans. Down boy down… She sets the stem of the strawberry back in the bowl and brings her fingers up to her mouth. She sucks the juice of her fingers one by one. Every time she wraps her lips around her fingers running with juice I swear it feels like she has my cock in a vice-grip. Aw fuck it. This rodger is going nowhere. Why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this torture? I shift uncomfortably and nibble at my strawberry. "So," I begin my voice a bit too high. I clear my throat. "What do want for Christmas?" I ask innocently.

"Christmas Teddy? I'm sixteen years old. I don't exactly have a Christmas list." She says.

"There has to be something you want." I probe.

"Well…maybe there is…but I'm not telling you!"

"Oh come on! That's just mean." I chide.

"Never bragged about my niceness did I?" She asks, "Anyway what about you? There must be something you want for Christmas." Yes, there is in fact, you…you under the tree…wrapped in a bow…perhaps in nothing but the bow…

"No. Not really." I shrug in what I hope is an easygoing manner. Inside I'm as wound as a violin. "I mean I just got that new Firebolt for my seventeenth birthday it's not exactly like I need a good broom. I have the best of its class, of any class for that matter."

"I know this may come as a shock, but Teddy, life isn't all broomsticks." Vic shakes her head, laughing. I chuckle.

"Alright, alright, miss smarty pants. I'm plenty aware of that. Let's just say that I know what I want…but I'm not telling you."

"NO? That's just mean." She throws my words from earlier back at me.

"Nope." I say popping the p. Guess you'll just have to figure it out all own your own." She scowls at me.

"A puppy?" She asks sweetly.

"No." I shake my head.

"A sweater?" I can tell where she's going with this.

"Not really." I playing along.

"A swift kick in the arse?"

"A bit closer." I say. She swats my shoulder.

"I don't know how I'm going to wrap that…but I'm sure I'll find a way."

"Undoubtedly." I smirk.

"Ooh, I know. I'll kick your arse at quidditch!" She exclaims.

"Nice try little girl, nice try, but it isn't happening." I shake my head at her. She knows that I would never let her beat me at quidditch. We made a bet when we were younger, and if she ever does manage to beat me then I'll be holding up my end of a rather raw deal. Vic doesn't forget things easily…and I don't relish the thought of running through the common room naked with antlers on my head.

"Hey who are you calling 'little girl'?"

"You're right. You really aren't a little girl anymore…in fact you're far from it." The last bit was meant to be only a thought but I realized that it must have slipped out in a mumble when she asks, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." _Nice one mate. _

* * *

**I will try to update asap. Next chapter is Teddy's birthday. Then we have his break up with mayris, christmas, and new years. Christmas/New Years will be a bit of what we've all been waiting for. Leave some love,**

**XOXO,**

**Batty **


	13. Chapter 13-Schemes

**Here is my idea guys. Shorter chapters and more frequent updates...or would you prefer me to keep with the longer chapters longer time between updates? Please let me know!**

* * *

**VPOV**

I carefully fasten the little chain behind my neck. I have worn the innocuous piece of jewelry every day since it was given to me, but with the small charm tucked beneath my shirt so that teddy wouldn't seem, today though I am displaying loud and proud in the middle of my chest. I'm not entirely sure what kind of message this is going to send, not sure that I want to know just yet.

Hopefully I'll at least get to spend some time with him. I've spent too long planning my surprise for Mayris to screw it up keeping Teddy to herself all day. Lately he hasn't been spending as much time with her as he used to. I know that it is wrong that this makes me happy…but it means that he's spending more time with me and I just can't find it in my heart to feel guilty about that.

With his end of term exams looming ahead I know that Teddy won't be in much of a celebratory mood. I however, have never been known for giving up. He is going to enjoy today whether he likes it or not.

I flatten my hair and fluff my skirt one last time before leaving my dormitory and descending down the stairs into the common room. Teddy suffers the great misfortune of his birthday falling on a Monday this year so I won't be able to execute my plans until after classes. I hope that won't be too tough today. I don't know how well I'm going to be able to concentrate when I'm worrying about later. Ha! Yeah right. The professors wouldn't recognize 'easy' if it bit them on the arse.

Teddy isn't in the common room. Unlike me _he_ wakes up easily in the mornings so I highly doubt he's still in bed either. I meet the girls by the portrait hole and walk down to breakfast with them, hoping that Teddy will be there. I get lucky-Well okay, not exactly lucky. There are only so many places he might be this time of day, the great hall making the top of the list.-just not lucky in the way I would like to when it comes to Teddy… I spot him standing by his usual seat at the Gryffindor table talking with his friends. I sneak up behind him and place my hands over his eyes. "Hey birthday boy," I whisper in his ear. He jumps like someone hit him with a hot poker and spins around so fast he is just a turquoise blur.

"Hey Vic," he says looking a little uncomfortable.

"You got any plans?" I ask.

"Not yet."

"Good." Without further hold up I fling my arms around him and give him an exemplary hug, a death-grip no holds barred hug, a hug that you just have to return, and he does. He wraps his arms around my waist and his hug is so tight and our heights so different that he lifts me up, and then he spins me around in a circle. When he stops I slide slowly down his body and I feel…wait. Is that what I think it is, if so is it because me? My subconscious shakes her head at me. You're probably just imagining things, she says. I know that that's the most likely explanation, but still I swear that I felt something distinctly rigid in those pants…

"So," Teddy says nearly taking me out to get into his seat and scooted under the table. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe," I give him my best man-eater smile. "You honestly think you're going to get me to tell?"

"No not really." He laughs. "I should know that by now."

My assumptions about my teachers were, as usual, correct. If anything, they upped the difficulty in class and piled on more homework to boot. My greatest efforts are required to pay attention during Professor Binns' lecture on the international convention of hags in nineteen-twenty-two. Maybe Teddy still has his old notes on the topic. Then again, he never has paid very much attention in History of Magic. I guess if it comes up on a test I'll just have to put down that a bunch of ugly old fat ladies got together and argued a lot and made a lot of potions. That should scrape me a T all right.

Thankfully Teddy pays full attention in D.A.D.A so I know that I can ask for his help when Professor Dreyfus wants us to master our Patronus. Apparently he has been reviewing them with the seventh years as well. I still can't seem to produce a full-fledged one, but Teddy's overgrown wolf has been gracing us for years. He's a natural with the spell. Hopefully he can help me get it down over the holidays.

After defense against the dark arts I struggle through double potions. We are starting to work on love potions. I can't help but notice that mine smells an awful lot like the quidditch pitch, strawberries, and Teddy's cologne. If Teddy even wears cologne. Can anyone just naturally smell that good? It seems impossible. His scent is intoxicating…and so very distracting. My potion that is supposed to be a rose-pink by now is more of a bright shade of magenta. After the debaucle of my potion starting to produce frothy bubbles the entire class is given a two foot essay on the ramifications of love potions.

My final class of the day is care of magical creatures. At least I can trust Hagrid to go easy on me. Or can I? Today we are studying Doxies. Yes, Doxies. It's just like Hagrid to bring ugly, little, poisonous fairies into class. We all don our dragon-hide gloves and hope to all hope that we aren't bitten. Luckily Hagrid decides that fifty minute spent trying to feed the little devils is enough and lets us go sans homework.

I had been unable to talk to Teddy over lunch so I hope that he is available at dinner. I am happy to find him sitting alone at the table when I enter the great hall.

"I have a plan." I whisper into Teddy's ear as I sit down beside him.

"Oh really?" He asks suspiciously. He's been dragged into a few of my crazier schemes, but hey I don't come with half as many as he does.

"Yep." I respond smartly.

"Is grandmum Weasley going to hear about it?" He asks. Together we have gotten into so much trouble; it couldn't be measured on the Richter scale. I'll never forget the time when I was fourteen and we decided to take our brooms out for a nighttime joyride. Unfortunately for us my dad is a rather light sleeper. I now judge how much trouble I am actually in by the lecture he gave us that night. If he starts out with 'unbelievable, I have half a mind to tell your grandmother' then it's time to take cover.

"I don't think it's quite that bad, and anyway there's no harm done if no one finds out right?"

"Well that just answered my question about whether or not it involved breaking rules." He shakes his head at me as he loads up his plate. I get down to eating as well although I'm not able to stomach much.

"Do I get to know anything else about what I'm putting my academic career at risk for?"

"Yeah right," I snort, "like you would get in any serious trouble, and besides the answer is no." As he gives me a dimpled grin Mayris sits down in the chair on his other side.

"Hey Teddy bear," She coos. Oh let me go vomit! "Happy birthday cutie." There it is, what little I ate at dinner, ready to make another appearance. I lean into Teddy and whisper directions for later.

"Meet me by the statue of the one-eyed witch at midnight." I jump up and scurry away as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Two questions for all of you.**

**1. Any ideas what Vic is planning?**

**2. Do you like the idea of the short chapter/more updates format?**

**I love to hear what you think.**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	14. Chapter 14

**So shorter chapter shorter update time! at least for the time being. Thank you for your support. And to those who guessed...you're on the right track**

* * *

At midnight I am standing by the statue of the elderly witch, which for as many times as I have passed by (or through as the case may be) I still have no clue as to what she did to merit a statue at Hogwarts. I check my watch nervously. Teddy has to show up. I've been sneaking out almost every night for the past two weeks to pull this off! If he's off somewhere shagging Mayris I'm going to kill him!

"Hey Vic," I whirl around and right into Teddy.

"Don't scare me like that!" I hiss under my breath. Secretly, however, I am just relieved he showed.

"Sorry…are we doing what I think we're doing?" he asks.

"If you think we're sneaking into Hogsmead, then yes." I turn to the statue and whisper 'disendium' as I tap her hump with my wand. Teddy shakes his head at me as I slip through the small slide to the floor, but I can hear him following me down. While I straighten myself up and brush off from my fall from the tube Teddy whizzes gracefully out the end grinning at me as he lands in a crouch.

"I like the way you think." He says. We set off down the tunnel our wands held aloft for light. "Now will you tell me what you're planning?" He asks as we round a bend and I stop to tie the laces on my trainers.

"Not a chance." I respond as I stand back up. We walk along talking about idle things like classes and the weather. "So, you're getting old, eh mate?" I stop and turn to ask. The only problem is that Teddy doesn't stop…so he plows right into me. We both go down, dropping our wand which extinguish as the fall to the packed earth floor. I try to stop myself and end up twisting around awkwardly in the process so that I am on my back. My ankle ends up in a rather interesting position half way between where I was and where I am now. It hurts like a mother fucker! "Ow, ow, ow, ooh." I pant as try to readjust it.

"What is it?" Teddy has had a little better luck than I have. He managed to stop himself on his hands…his face hovering two feet above mine.

"Nothing, sprained my ankle." The air between us is filled with a thrilling tension. Teddy looks into my eyes, not speaking, for several moments. He leans in ever so slightly…and then jumps up and away. He offers me his hand.

"How bad is it?" He asks as he helps me to my feet.

"Not very," I brush away his help, determined to walk on my own. We are nearing the cellar of Honeydukes sweet shop so it isn't far now.

"Can't you ever admit you need help?" He asks exasperated.

"I don't need help." I glower at him, but my fierceness is diminished by my stumbling into the wall.

"Just let me help you." Teddy doesn't wait for a response before picking me up and carrying me down the passage.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"No," I reply adamantly. "Just go through honeydukes and start walking down the main street."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Just do it." I huff. Teddy chuckles and I can feel its reverberations through his chest. He creeps up the stairs and through Honeydukes, hardly making any noise. How someone can be so tall and muscular and still so move so quietly amazes me. I walk like a herd of cattle and that's without carrying one hundred and twenty pounds of five foot seven female. He starts walking down the lane but I have to figure something out. I can't have him seeing anything until I am absolutely ready. "Put me down."

"What?" He stops abruptly.

"I'll lean on you." I explain.

"Are you sure?" He eyes me warily.

"I'll be fine. Just do it." He sets me back down on my feet and I grip his bicep firmly. Speaking of firm…

"You sure are saying that a lot lately." Yeah, yeah. Wait for it…wait for it. "Hey what did you do?" He agitatedly demands.

"It's this little thing we've been learning in Defense against the Dark Arts. You know, silent spell casting. You may have heard of it." I tease.

"Vic!" He expectorates back.

"Just walk. It's not like I'm going to let you run into anything." I roll my eyes, but of course he can't see this. I've just blindfolded him.

We limp along, Teddy being my crutch, I his eyes. "How much further?" He groans.

"Not far now." I pat his shoulder complacently.

"Cime on, can't you just take this stupid thing off?" He whines.

"Nope, anyway, we're here." I drag him over to the door and open it with the key I've had hidden for months.

"Oh where is that? Please. Enlighten me."

"No snide comments from the peanut gallery if you please." I say curtly as I lead him over the threshold and shut the door.

"Now?" He asks impatiently.

"Jeez you're worse than a toddler." I joke.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't blindfold a two year old, would you?" He retorts as i take us up a flight of stairs and around a corner.

"Okay, we're here." I say finally.

"You mean I can take this bloody thing off." He asks in a state of faked shock.

"Yeah," I laugh. "You can take the blindfold off." He slips it up over his head and gasps.

"Vic, is this- are we in the shrieking shack?"

* * *

Love you guys! Leave me some feedback

XOXO,

Batty


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a little midnight snack for you lovely readers. And Thank You SO MUCH for the reviews!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"Yep," She giggles. "I've been sneaking up here almost every night." Clearly she has been spending hours fixing up this old place. I can hardly recognize it. We have been coming out here for years. After all Dumbledore did leave it to my father in his will and it _is_ therefore mine…of course we are still breaking rules sneaking out to some her, but you know. You can't get too picky about things like that. We fixed up one of the bedrooms a bit…but now you wouldn't know it's the same one! Thewalls have been redone, the floor cleaned and refinished, the furniture repared, the bedding replaced…and there in the middle of the floor, just like the one we built in Vic's first year, a fort made of pillows and blankets sneaked down from the castle. **(And yes, according to my English teacher sneaked is the appropriate form of the word, though snuck is becoming more and more acceptable.) **

"Wow," I breathe. "Vic, it-it's great!"

"You really think so?" She asks timidly.

"Is the rest of the house like this?" I ask swinging my head around to peer down the hall. She nods.

"The outside too," She adds.

"Vic, this is the best christmas present ever!"

"You mean you like it?"

"Vic I love it!" I chuckle. "The only thing that could make it better is-and there it is." I cut myself off spying a basket of food.

"I got the kitchen fixed up." She says, following my line of sight.

"Wait. You made this?" I ask skeptically.

"Uh huh, every last bite." She nods enthusiastically.

"Is it safe to eat?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm only joking." I don't know how to tell her how much this all means to me. And then I notice it. I don't know how I haven't seen it before this. Has she been wearing it all day? "You're wearing the necklace." I say as we sit down under the canopy of blankets and begin to unload the food.

"Yeah…" She bites her lip. "I've sort of worn it every day since you gave it to me."

"But I haven't-" She cuts me off.

"I've kept it tucked under my clothes." She looks guiltily down.

"So…you liked it?" I ask slowly.

"Teddy it's beautiful. Of course I like it. I love it!" She loves it? She loves it! I bite into the Italian bread topped with melted cheeses, tomatoes and herbs.

"Speaking of love, Merlin Vic, where did you learn to cook like this?" I don't think I have ever tasted anything so addictive in my life. Of course that may have something to do with the fact that Vic made it.

"Grandmum Weasley, where else? It's not as though my mum cooks, it?"

"I s'pose you're right." I say through a mouthful of sautéed asparagus. You learn quickly to be sure you eat before you go over to Bill and Fleur's place. "Why Italian?"

"It's your favorite isn't it?" She asks. "Besides, it was no big deal." She tries to brush it off, but I know that I haven't ever seen her cook more than six times in my life.

"It really means a lot that you took the time."

"It wasn't that much time…well okay so maybe I had to retry a few things…and perhas the cake took me four times to get correct, but hey this is our last year Christmas season at Hogwarts together. Cake is called for."

"Cake?" I perk up. She knows I'm a sucker for chocolate cake.

"Dark chocolate and raspberry," she announces proudly while pulling it out from behind her. It is a small round cake covered in a thick icing and drizzled with some sort of berry something. **(Eloquent isn't he?)**

"Bloody hell that looks good." I groan as she starts cutting it.

"How anyone can eat how you eat and look like you look amazes me." She says shaking her head.

"You like the way I look?" I ask a little smugly.

"Don't let it go to your head." She passes me a plate and fork. I dig in.

"Fuck, this is amazing." I moan. She smirks at me.

"Yeah I don't think it turned out pretty tasty myself." She takes up a forkful and closes her lips around it, pulling it out of her mouth painfully slowly. She moans. "Ugh, so good." Breath Teddy Breath, she isn't actually trying to kill you.

"You're going to have to cook more often." I joke. I have to get the subject off of…well off her moaning and groaning. "Of course I'll be leaving and I'm so old and all now I'm probably no longer cool to hang out with."

"I can't believe it." She says. "I mean, you would think that seventeen would have been the big shock with you being an adult officially and all, but for some reason it hasn't really hit me until now.

"What hasn't hit you until now?" I asked, confused.

"Well you'll be leaving and I guess that it's all just starting to sink in. I don't know how to be myself without you." She says tearfully.

"Oh Vic," I set down my plate and pull her close, putting my arm around her. "Yes you do. You will be just fine."

"No I won't!" She cries. "The only time I have ever spent more than forty-eight hours away from you was your first year of Hogwarts. I can't imagine what it would have been like if you had actually started when you were supposed to." She says referring to my delay in starting at Hogwarts. I never hated the symptoms of lycanthropy that had to be figured out or the fact that I would be a bit older when I started as much as I should have. It may have sucked, but it meant less time away from Vic.

"Hey, hey don't cry. You managed once right?" I try to console her.

"Barely," She whispers. "I missed you so much Teddy, so much."

"You never told me."

"I would have looked like an idiot." She pouts.

"No," I tell her. "You wouldn't have. I missed you too. I couldn't wait for you to be here. It just didn't feel right experiencing something new without you."

"Really?" She sounds amazed.

"Really." By now she is practically in my lap. Her face is buried in my chest and I take the opportunity to rest my cheek on the top of her head. "I'll write all the time. I will come visit on hogsmeade weekends. Hell, I'll come visit in the middle of the night. You can sneak out and meet me here."

"You're a bad influence." She sniffles.

"Ouch, that's some seriously new information right there." She laughs and looks up into my eyes.

"You are such an arse." She whispers.

"Yet again, a real news flash," I whisper back. Her face is mere inches from mine, her lips so close I can almost taste them. I lean in closer for the second time tonight…and yet again pull back.

"We should probably be getting back to the castle." I mumble after consulting my watch."

"Yeah, of course, you're right." She heaves a sigh and clears away our mess with a wave of her wand. "Wouldn't want to be late for class tomorrow."

* * *

**Goodnight my lovelies. Review or he doesn't break up with Mayris next chapter...J.K. I'm not mean like that. Next chapter will be the break up and it will be up A.S.A.P! I do love to hear your thoughts though...**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sooo sorry guys! I have had literally no time! Thank you so much for all the w. I try to reply to each and every one. And to those who are guest reviewers I may not be able to reply personally but i love to hear your opinions and your support means just as much as anyone else's! Today, in honor of my sixteenth birthday, here is a little late night snack.**

* * *

**TPOV-**

Today I have to do it. I have to break up with her. I can't put it off any longer, especially after last night. I can't believe I chickened out. I was so close to kissing her and then I realized that I couldn't risk it, not yet. But I'm going to have to. There's no other way. Obviously she cares for me, but as more than just a friend? I don't know. Hell, every time I see her I want to snog her like my life depends on it, but you know schools, assault is slightly frowned upon in the institution. Anyways, I at least have to break it off with Mayris before I do anything.

I woke up exhausted and anxious. Neither feeling has dissipated over the course of the morning. I have spilled ink on myself, dropped a book on my toe and tripped over a cat by the time it's seven o'clock. Oh yes, today's outlook is right cheery. Bloody-hell I'll be lucky to survive through breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast, who the hell am I supposed to sit by? If I wait until classes are over to break up with Mayris then it'll seem odd if I don't sit by her, but what about Vic? A vow of celibacy looks more enticing every day I tell you. _Aw you don't really mean that mate. _Yeah, I guess I don't. Just the thought of Vic and-nope, not going there. It is too early for that shit! Bloody-hell this is my last year of school. It's supposed to be the best time of my life, not this torture. _Next year will be worse. _My subconscious reminds me in a sing-song voice. _Then Vic won't be around at all. _I'll come and visit. I think defensively. She'll still want to see me. _Sure mate. You keep telling yourself that. _Fuck my own thoughts are annoying sometimes.

I trudge down the stairs and spot Vic standing by the fire talking to one of her friends. They fall silent as I approach. Vic looks guiltily around. Wait, they couldn't have been talking about me could they? Nah, why would they be? **(Teddy, you daft idiot!) **

"What are you ladies up to this morning?"

"Nothing," they answer simultaneously. My suspicions have been officially aroused. "Just heading down to breakfast," Vic elaborates. "Care to join us?" I look around the room and can't see Mayris anywhere so…

"Sure, why not?" I follow them through the portrait hall and fall in step beside Vic.

"Happy late birthday," Vic's friend Monique says.

"Thanks, I have to say it was a good one." I catch Vic's eye, but we both look away in the tense silence that follows.

"Well," Monique says awkwardly. "That's always good."

"Yeah," I say lamely as we reach the great hall and take our seats. "It is."

"Kipper?" Vic asks, spearing one of the breakfast fish on her fork and holding it up. I lean over and snatch it right off the fork with my mouth. She gives me a withering look and I respond with a lopsided grin as I attempt to chew the large amount of food currently in my mouth. Just as this happened two Ravenclaw girls walked by. "Aren't they the cutest couple?" One asked. "I know right." The other replied. "They are absolutely adorable. I wish my boyfriend was a little more playful." "Well he is in Ravenclaw…" Vic and I exchange uncomfortable looks. The edginess of the situation just keeps getting better as Mayris comes to join us.

"Oh, they're not dating." She corrects the Ravenclaw girls.

"Really?" The second girl begins. "I could have sworn-"

"He's dating me actually." Mayris cuts her off. Oh, yeah this is a cozy conversation.

"Sorry." The poor girls scamper off before they can be reprimanded any further.

"Hi Teddy Bear," Mayris sits down and scoots her chair closer to mine.

"Well that was awkward." I mutter under my breath.

"It isn't awkward until you make it awkward." Vic whispers in my ear.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mayris asks.

"Nothing," we reply in unison.

Merlin, potions is a bitch. We've been reviewing for finals which could involve any number of extraordinarily complicated potions. We have covered the draught of living death, switching solutions, and dream inducing elixirs all in the past week. Today we are covering amortenia, the love potion which we brewed toward the end of last year. Technically love potions are banned from the grounds, but old Slughorn likes a bit of fun. Of course I can't imagine what he would consider fun. I mean come on the man is like eighty-five years old and still hasn't retired despite his constant complaints about teaching. He's just lucky that he's so bloody brilliant because he is also a right pain in the arse.

I have been stirring feverishly for the past thirty minutes but my potion still hasn't reached the right consistency. The scent emanating from it however is quite intoxicating. I can't tell the exact combination, but it seems to be a mixture of some sort of berry, rain, and…holy fuck. It smells exactly like Vic! Nice. Really nice, even my potions find it necessary to point out how blatantly in love I am with that girl.

By lunchtime I am starving and exhausted. I still haven't figured out how to break up with Mayris and my head feels like it is about to explode. It's no wonder that I'm a little jumpy. When Mayris lightly touches my arm I almost throw her across the room. _Well that would certainly get the message across._ I want to break up with her, not her spine…

By dinner I'm a ticking time bomb, clinging desperately to my pin. I have to grin and bear it, bite the bullet so to say. Just how bad can it go?

Oh why? Why did I ever ask that question? It's never a good one. The words are practically a jinx in and of themselves, a curse to those who utter them. You would think that I would know this by now. In hindsight, oh in hindsight, perhaps my favorite combination of words, you can never go wrong with "In hindsight. Yes, in hindsight there are several things that I would have done differently. Maybe I would have practiced what I was going to say as to not end up rambling incoherently, perhaps.

I pulled Mayris aside after dinner and asked her to take a walk with me. Of course in hindsight-and there they are again, those words-I probably should have asked her to put down her wand. Then maybe I would be in the hospital wing having antlers removed. Morph them away, you say? Oh no, of course it can't be that easy. I have to sit here with Vic laughing her fucking head off while Madame Pomfrey tries to figure out how to get the bloody things out of my head.

Mayris agreed to go on a walk with me(of course she still had her wand). I stopped us by the lake-my second bad decision-because it was secluded enough without being too far from the school.

"Mayris, we need to talk." Bloody brilliant I am. We need to talk? Seriously? The entire English language and I choose 'we need to talk?

"Whatever is it Teddy bear?" Okay this might be easier than I thought if she kept saying things like that.

And that's where it goes downhill…well it was already down the hill, but that's where it dropped off the side of the cliff so to speak, because I eloquently responded with "Thinkwebreakupnowgood," Smooth.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"I think that we should take a break." I reiterated.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes…and actually I don't think that we should take a break. I think that we should break up." Really eloquent mate.

"It's her isn't it?" She asked disdainfully.

"Who?"

"The Weasley girl," she replied.

"Do you mean Vic?" I asked.

"Is that her name?"

"Oh come on. I know full well that you know her name! And so what if it is her?"

"Are you breaking up with me so that you can be with her?"

"No, I'm breaking up with you because I can't date you when I'm in love with her." And that's when I ended up on my arse in the shallows of the lake with a set of antlers sprouting out of my head. Yeah, I had a really fun time explaining it to Madame Pomfrey. And to make matters just that much marginally worse, Vic got wind that I was in the hospital wing and decided to come and see what had happened. This puts me where I am at right now, single, with antlers, and my best friend laughing her arse off at my misfortune.

"What-what happened?" She gasps out between body-wracking spasms of laughter.

"Nothing," I grunt.

"Oh Teddy don't play with me." She says coyly.

"Really Vic, It's nothing. I was practicing a hex for defense against the dark arts and it didn't really work out as planned." Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it…

"No really? I always thought it to be your utmost desire to turn into a reindeer." Yes! She bought it.

"A reindeer, why not just a regular deer?" I'm honestly curious about the logic behind this one.

"Reindeer are cooler." She says simply.

"So you think I'm cool huh?" I wheedle.

"Don't let it go to your head. It's big enough as it is."

"Well aren't you complimentary?" I tease.

"Excuse me Miss Weasley, but I need to attend to my patient." Madame Pomfrey says shortly. She evidently sneaked up while Vic and I were joking around. Her and Mrs. Pince mate, they are brutally sneaky…and they keep getting stricter by the year. Vic hops down off of my hospital bed and gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'll be right over here." She says as she goes over to a nearby chair and takes a seat.

"Alright now young man. After what your father and his friends got up to I'm surprised I haven't had you in here more than this, but I suppose that there are the odd ones in every family." Is she being…funny?

"Well I guess so. I hope you won't be seeing me anytime soon either. Of course that all depends on Hagrid I suppose." I say jokingly.

"Ooh what I would like to say to that man. I don't deny that his heart is in the right place, but…" She trails off.

"Sometimes you wish that the creatures he exposes us to would be a bit less…venomous, spiked, poisonous, or fire-breathing?"

"Exactly," She laughs. "well there you are dear."

"You're done already?" I ask. "But I didn't feel a thing."

"The mark of a good healer." She informs me. "Now you stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." I laugh as Vic and I leave the hospital wing.

"I can't believe that!" Vic exclaims as we make our way back to Gryffindor tower. "Madame Pomfrey…was joking with you!"

"I know!" I whoop. "Isn't it great?"

"You are too good-looking for your own wellbeing." Vic says derisively.

"But you do admit that I am good-looking." I raise an eyebrow at her suggestively to which she replies by shoving me roughly through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"You are such and idiot." She shakes her head at me.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." We sit down in the good chairs by the fire. The common room is empty giving us a perfect opportunity to talk. "Hogsmeade is next weekend." I remind her.

"I guess you'll be going with Mayris then." She says glumly.

"I was actually hopping that you might go with me. I thought we could stop by the shack, not that it looks like much of a shack anymore. I thought maybe we could work on fancying it up some more."

"Shouldn't you be doing things like that with your girlfriend?" She asks coldly.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't been exactly honest with you about the antlers…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be VPOV and I promise it by the weekend. Then there will be a christmas chapter and a new years chapter and the on to regular programming haha. I watch my infant niece four days a week so I have very little time to write but I love doing it and I love you guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	17. Chapter 17

**So guys, what can i say other than that I am SOOO fucking sorry! I went to visit my dad in another state and forgot to pack my baby(a.k.a. my laptop) so here is a tidbit in V's point of view. Next up is the holiday chapter which covers christmas and new years(and their first kiss!) and should be up by new years eve or day...of course i feel bad about making promises because look at what happened last time. If you actually read all that...Holy Fuck you are patient!**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT- It was recently brought to my attention that it makes no sense for Teddy's birthday to be in december. It is in fact in april of 1998. So i am going to go back and make the little thing at the shack his christmas present. This would also put him two grades above Vic not one, but he was unable to attend his first year when he should have because he spent a great portion of that year ill with symptoms of lycanthropy all of which were cleared up allowing him to start his first year a year late.**

**So on to the show!**

* * *

**VPOV-**

"You think I didn't notice?" Like I can't tell when he's fibbing? Hah!

"Wait, you knew I hadn't just messed up a hex?" He asks.

"Come on Teddy. I know you better than that. I knew that you would spit it out eventually." I giggle.

"You sly little minx," he responds in mock astonishment.

"Not really all that sly Teddy. After all these years I know you pretty bloody well I think." I chuckle. "Mayris may have known you since you got to Hogwarts but I can still remember you butt-naked in the kiddie pool."

"NO," He exclaims.

"Oh yes. And just think who wants the sight of your pasty white arse emblazoned in their memory forever?" I ask. Ooh, ooh I do! I do! For one, that arse is far from pasty. And number two…merlin is it well-shaped.

"My arse isn't pasty!" He glares at me.

"Anyway…what's the deal with the antlers?" I ask, hurriedly changing the subject from Teddy's impeccably shaped derriere.

"You have to promise not to laugh." He says. Oh, this is going to be good.

"Now you see Theodore." I say dramatically. "You know I can't do that." I finish sagely.

"You are so annoying sometimes you know that?" He asks.

"Yep, now fess up."

"Someone hexed me." He is clearly hoping that I won't inquire further. Oh silly boy. I thought you knew me better than that.

"No, really?" I mock. "I never would have guessed. So who was it?"

"Well…Mayris didn't take it so well when I broke up with her."

"Wait, Mayris did that to you?" I ask incredulously. Oh this is just too good.

"Maybe," he ducks his head.

"May I ask what exactly you did to deserve antlers poking out of your head?" I ask with a giggle.

"You see I had this plan…and it worked up to a point. I asked her to take a walk with me. I told her that we needed to talk. I picked a spot that was secluded enough but still not too far away from the castle…" He trails off.

"And?"

"And that's where everything went horribly wrong." He nods in resignation.

"What did you do?" I ask. I am rather enjoying playing dumb.

"I opened my mouth," He sighs.

"Yeah that'll do it." I mutter. He glares at me, but continues as though I haven't spoken.

"I had panned out what I was going to say, but when it got down to it I sort of froze up and blurted it all out."

"Blurted all of what out?" I ask innocently

"Nothing, never mind, anyway that's when she got a bit miffed…and then I was on my arse in the shallows of the lake with a pair of antlers." He glowers at the carpet.

"You never said anything about the lake before." I smirk at him.

"I can't imagine why." He says sarcastically. I giggle. "It's not funny!" He exclaims.

"Actually yeah, Teddy it sort of is. Look at it mate. You break up with a girl and she hexes you. Bit dramatic isn't it? You're well shot of her in my opinion."

"I have to agree with you there."

Ever since he broke up with Mayris Teddy has joked more, laughed more. He's just been happier in general. We've spent more time together and our friendship feels a lot less strained without Mayris being the elephant in the room. Speaking of Mayris she shoots me death glares more often ever as of late. I wonder what she thinks that I have done. It's not like Teddy broke up with her because of me.

Today is the last Hogsmeade visit before the holidays. Most students will be doing a bit of last-minute shopping, but Teddy and I having already finished ours plan to do some work on the shack. It's mostly done but there are a few spells that I can't do quite yet. I know that is hard to believe considering they made us learn about a gazillion spells for our O. , but sadly it's true. Teddy is busier than I am. It's even worse for the N.E.W.T students so we're lucky to find the time to do this.

As we walk along toward the shack Teddy wants to know what I want for Christmas.

"How am I supposed to top your early Christmas present?" He asks.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something. You're awfully creative you know." I say suggestively as we reach the door. "I just need you to take a look at the pipes in the bathroom." He nods and heads straight for the cabinet under the sink. I was greatly enjoying the view of how Teddy's 'special' jeans clung to his arse when he turned around and fixed me with an accusing glare.

"Are you staring at my arse?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Er…no," I squeak.

"That's what I thought." He turns around with a chuckle.

When he is done fixing the leaky pipes we head back up to our fort (the bedroom). Teddy flops back on the bed and stares up at ceiling. "Merlin I'm exhausted." He yawns widely. "Winter break can't get here soon enough."

"I feel you mate." I agree as I lay down next to him and look up at the freshly painted ceiling. "I may just keel over if I have to do one more revealing charm or brew another anti-venom.

"You think you have it bad." He says glumly. "Us N.E.W.T. Students don't even get a real break. You know what that bastard Binns did today?" He asks mutinously.

"No," I laugh at his dramatics. "What did Bastard Binns do?"

"He only assigned a four-foot essay on the goblin rebellion of 1905." He groans.

"Aw, poor Teddy," I pat his shoulder with a smirk.

"I saw that." He grumbles.

"You were supposed to. Anyway, are you fucking with me or do we still have to learn about _more_ goblin rebellions? How many are there?"

"Oh my dear friend, they never end." I feel him shift a bit on the bed but think nothing of it. Then I feel like his eyes are burning a hole in the back of my head. I turn towards him and sure enough he is staring at me intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask. "Do I have a bug in my hair or something?" He shakes his head. "Do I have food in my teeth? Why are staring at me? What's wrong with how I look?" Teddy whips his head back to looking at the ceiling.

"Nothing," He says. "Of course there isn't anything wrong with how you look and no you don't have food in your teeth or a bug in your hair…You're just so…" He trails off.

"So what?" I demand.

"So beautiful." He finishes simply. Whoa, hold on. Wait a minute bitch. Back up the truck.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask incredulously.

"Why? Am I not allowed to?" He asks, standing up and starting to walk away. I follow him.

"Why wouldn't you be?" I reply quietly. Neither of us says anything as we walk up to the castle and I congratulate myself on earning yet another loser badge. Is there a max-limit one can reach, or do they just keep coming?"

* * *

**Miss you guys and can't wait to hear your thoughts. I know I'm cruel bitch for no letting them kiss already but I REALLY want it to be on new years eve. The good news is that it is in the next chapter and then we get on to the relationship goodness(not to mention plenty of lemons) so far this story has only really earned it's rating from the cussing and that one incident with Teddy.**

**P.S. What do you call masturbating in fanfiction...limes?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I had planned on combining christmas and new years but i thought you might like what i have written up so far. Sooo here it is! Sadly there will be no kiss this chapter because that will be on new years, but that is next chapter!**

**P.S. In other news we just hit 50 reviews! Party time!**

* * *

**TPOV-**

Oh Christmas tree oh Christmas tree… Fuck you Christmas Tree. The Christmas Tree in Harry's living room is to mocking me. _You don't know what to get her_. It seems to say in a sing-song voice. Well you know what? Fuck you Christmas tree. This is what I am contemplating when Harry enters the room.

"What did my Christmas tree ever do to you?" He asks. Holy crap, did I say that out loud. "You're glaring at it with an odd intensity for foliage." Okay so I hadn't said anything aloud. I was just glaring at a tree like a crazy person. It could be worse. I turn to face Harry.

"Nothing, it's just reminding me of unpleasant things. That's all." I make a move to leave, but he stops me.

"What's wrong?" he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I repeat stupidly. "I just can't figure out what to give Vic for Christmas and it's all of thirteen hours away." I Say glumly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He says before leaving the room and leaving me to my thoughts.

Ever since the antler incident Vic and I have teetering on the dangerous edge of the blade of flirtation, we were touching each other more, making suggestive jokes more frequently. Fuck, the other day at the shack I caught her staring at my arse. These are all good sings, right? They had better be because I don't know how much longer I can stand this flirtatious torture.

We are now home for the holidays which mean no classes, no curfews and best of all, more privacy. This is my best chance and I refuse to blow it. First I have to figure out what the fuck I'm giving her for Christmas. I have been wracking my brain and coming up with a fat lot of nothing. It needs to mean something. It needs to show how much I understand her. It needs to say that I know her than anyone else ever could, that I know her better than I know myself…no pressure. We have been home for three days already. I should have come up with _something_ by now. It's time to call in the big guns.

"Aunt Ginny," I call out. She's never far off.

"What is it Teddy dear?" She asks as she whips into the room like the super-mom she is.

"I need your help." I glance nervously up at her from my seat on the couch. She sits down next to me.

"Whatever you need luv," She brushes a stray hair off of my forehead.

"Well it's kind of…awkward." I mumble. Her face acquires a very knowing glow. "You see it's Vic…I-I'm kind of in love with her." I stutter out.

"Kind of?" She purses her lips at me. Uh-oh.

"Okay. Okay, I am very in love with Victoire Weasley…but if you repeat that to anyone I will…I'll…well I would never do anything to you so just don't!" I sputter. She laughs.

"Teddy I've known that for years dear." She smiles indulgently at me.

"Is there anyone who doesn't?" I grumble. Seriously, am I that transparent?

"Victoire," Ginny supplies.

"It was a rhetorical question." I mutter, glaring at the navy-blue couch cushions.

"I don't believe that any of the kids know either." She adds conciliatorily. "And the men in this family are rather obtuse you know." She giggles a bit and I can see the little girl, the youngest sister that she once was. "You would most likely have to hit Ron over the head to get him to notice." She has a point there. "I assume that you need to ask a question."

"I-you see I can't figure out what to get her for Christmas because nothing seems meaningful enough, but it's not like we're dating or anything so I can't get her anything too romantic." I huff. "It's bad all around."

"I wouldn't say that it's all bad." Ginny says knowingly. "You have a few things going for you. No one knows her better than you do. Surely you'll come up with something." Wow, load of help this family is.

"Thanks," I mumble. She prances of gloating like a fucking pony. You think that I had delivered life altering good news. But that's how my aunt Ginny is. She loves love. I rest my head in my hands and just breathe, in and out, in and out-

"Uncle Teddy," The little voice of Lily pulls me from my breathing.

"What sweetie?" I ask as I pull her up on my knee.

"Can you help me wrap this present for Mommy?" She asks very seriously as she holds up her gift for inspection. I am about the last person that you would want wrapping your present, but hey, why the fuck not?

"Of course Lil, let's go scouting for some wrapping paper."

About an hour later Lily and I have her gift wrapped and trimmed with ribbon and a bow. It doesn't exactly look _good_, but it doesn't look bad either. The greatest thing is that it has given me inspiration. Who knew that of all the Potters that it would be little Lily who would help solve my girl problems. She had made a small charm for a necklace for her mother. I would make a charm bracelet. Of course I only have eleven and a half hours and nowhere is open, but I'll figure out something. First I need to locate some metal. Easy, I'll take apart that old silver teapot of nan's that Vic used to force me to have tea party's with. Nan won't mind considereing she has already given it to me to do as I please. Now I just have to figure out what spells to use.

And I'm done. I set the bracelet down on the counter. Everyone should be waking up in about oh…twenty minutes. Ten hours after beginning my endeavor I finally have the damn thing crafted. Can't even remember all the spells I used as I wrap it up and hastily shove it under the tree. I formed the links using one and carved the charms using another not to mention cutting the metal. I had done up five charms: a V to represent one of my nicknames for her, a racing broom for obvious reasons, a teddy bear again obvious, a book to represent this old inside joke, and a small heart which is engraved. It reads Forever and Always. I decide to leave room to add more charms, more memories. That and I couldn't have done even one more before collapsing into bed.

"Uncle Teddy! Uncle Teddy!" James, Albus, and Lilly are all on my bed, shaking me awake.

"What?" I groan.

"It's Christmas Uncle Teddy!" Lily squeals. Oh, right. Why do I have to wake up again? "Come on. Come on." She grabs my hand and pulls me from the bed with a surprising show of strength.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." I mumble as she drags me out of the room down the hall, down the stairs, and over to the brilliantly decorated Christmas tree.

"Can we open our presents now daddy?" Lilly pleads as she climbs into Harry's lap.

"I guess so munchkin." He kisses her on the forehead and sets her back on her feet so that she can run over to tree. She starts dragging presents out as my grandmother comes into the room carrying a tray full of mugs of hot cocoa.

"Here you are love." She says as she places s mug into my hands. I gratefully sip the steaming liquid. It's just the thing for snowy days like these.

At five o'clock the family starts to arrive. First are Ron and Hermione with their children and her parents then come Hagrid and the Longbottoms. The rest of the Weasleys trickle in not long after. Last to arrive are Bill and Fleur with Nicki, Louis, and Vic. The twins instantly run over to uncle George to discuss Quidditch and Bill and Fleur wander off to the kitchen leaving Vic and I alone in the entry way. She jumps at me and I catch her in a flying hug.

"Hey Vic," I say as she disentangles herself. "Having a good Christmas?"

"Better now," She says with a shy smile. "Yours?"

"Not bad." I shrug, but a smile creeps onto my face.

"Get anything you wanted?" She asks me as we walk into the dining room and take seats by each other at the table.

"A bit," No! Of course not! What I really want for Christmas is you, you in a naughty healer's uniform, you in a naughty school girl uniform, fuck, it doesn't really matter what you wear…or don't wear for that matter.

Conversation is suspended by the arrival of way more food than could ever possibly be consumed. One thing is for sure. The Weasley women know how to cook (exempting, of course, Vic and her Maman). Ginny and Grandmum Weasley have outdone themselves and we spend an unnatural amount of time devouring every last bite. This makes it time for presents. The tree is flooding with gifts everyone has at least ten to open which leaves us with a sea of wrapping paper swimming with ribbons and bows. Everyone is so preoccupied that they don't think to ask Vic why she doesn't have a present for me. They also don't notice when I ask Vic to step out.

"What is it?" Vic asks as we make our way to the guest room that I have been staying in.

"Nothing really," I say quietly, pulling the door shut. "I have something for you." I sit down on the bed and she joins me. I pull the small box out from under my bed and hand it to her. She looks at it for a second before ripping into the packaging.

"Did you wrap this yourself?" She asks amazed.

"Yep." I grin at her. "I didn't get so much as a paper-cut.

"And it doesn't even look like a truck ran over it. Teddy I'm so proud of you." She teases as she pulls the paper off and opens the lid. "I can't believe you managed-"she cuts herself off with a gasp. "Teddy how did you-where did you get a racing broom charm?" She is clearly stunned.

"I er… I made it." I say hesitantly. Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide.

"You made this? Oh my god! Teddy it's incredible." She laughs merrily as she lifts the bracelet from its box. "A V," she comments twirling it around it her hands and inspecting the charms, a Teddy Bear," she giggles at that one. "A book," she chuckles at our old joke. "And a- oh Teddy it's beautiful." She fingers the pendent at her throat. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure." She offers me the bracelet and I gently fasten it around her slim, delicate wrist. Her hand brushes mine for a split second. A jolt seems to run through me.

"Thank you," she whispers as she leans in and gives me a hug. She smells incredible. Just like my amortenia potion in class. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek. Her lips are so incredibly fill, and soft, and tender. She pull back slightly and I-

"Teddy! Vic!" I can hear James pounding up the stairs. I jump back from Vic and stand to open open the door."Where are you?"

"In here," I call back.

"Oh there you are." He skids to a halt in front of me.

"Yes, here we are." You little cock blocker.

"Mum says that it's time for carols." He bounces off back down the stairs. Carols? Seriously, Carols? Why would I want to be singing carols right now when I could be kissing Vic?!

"We should probably head down." Vic tells me. "They'll start to worry." I follow her out of room. I know she's right, but come on mate carols?

* * *

**Oh those cock blocking kids. Reviews are like late christmas gifts. My insides do a little happy dance every time I read one. Love you guys.**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	19. Chapter 19

**All right dolls here it is. The moment we have all been waiting for. ilovemusicforever sent me the fabulous idea of the ten word challenge. Here are the words she gave me:**

idiot

Clown

beautiful

lemon

pajamas

kangaroo

china  
j.k rowling

diary

Secret

**Keep an eye out ;) I've said enough; now get to reading!**

* * *

**VPOV-New Year's Eve 2016**

I can't believe I came so close to kissing Teddy. We were right there and then James had to come bounding happily in to ruin my plans. I love the kid but at that moment I really wanted to wring his neck. I know that he was just the messenger, but because of his message we were forced to return downstairs and sing carols! And of course Dad and Maman insisted we leave directly after that. I said good-bye to Teddy and thanked him again for the bracelet, but then we had to go.

So here I am on New Year's Eve, in my room trying to figure out what to wear. I glance down at my bracelet and smile. I've gotten rather attached to it over the past few days. I still can't believe Teddy _made_ it. He's talented sure, but holy fuck that had to have been a lot of work. My favorite charm is the teddy bear. It almost seems like he's saying that he doesn't mind me calling him that all that much.

"Victoire Apoline Weasley!" I cringe at my mother's use of my full name. "You weel make us all late if you do not 'urry up."

"Coming Maman," I call. I toss on jeans and a shirt and hurry down the stairs. "See I'm here." I say as I skid into the side of the car. Dad shakes his head but is smiling as he climbs into the driver's seat.

We arrive at the Potter's at an unusual rate. I don't think it's normal the way cars seem to jump out-of-the-way or how we always seem to be at the front of the line at stop lights. The twins can't wait to get there, but I'm slightly apprehensive. What is going to happen tonight at midnight? Do I really want to know? I look at Maman as she exits the car and immediately feel underdressed. She is always fashionable and always put together. I on the other hand look like I'm going to play quidditch. I did wear my nice t-shirt though…and my trainers aren't _that_ beat up. At least I can rely on Dad to look casual. He generally looks like he would be at home at a rock concert and tonight is no exception. He dresses a bit like Teddy actually. I suppose it might be embarrassing if I weren't so glad he's as laid back as he is.

We enter the party about ten minutes late which really isn't bad time for us. We have a habit of running late. It's usually due to me trying to find something suitable to wear which is rather stupid because I always give up and end up just throwing something on anyway. The twins run off to bother someone else and mum and dad leave to talk to Uncle Charlie so I head out in search of Teddy.

"Hey Vic," I feel a presence suddenly behind me and jump a couple of feet in the air.

"Fuck Teddy! You scared me!" I spin around and thump him upside the head.

"Ow! Owch, be nice. It's not like I meant to frighten you." He says defensively.

"So you walk up behind me when I'm not expecting it? Idiot," My words may be harsh but he knows I'm joking. That's the true meaning of friendship. You never get offended when your best friend, say something bad about you. You just turn back to them and say something worse.

"You got any big plans for the new year?" Teddy asks as we sit down on the stairs. We're close enough to keep an eye on family activity but are still far enough away for it to muffle all the noise.

"If I tell you then it won't be a secret." I say slyly.

"That doesn't apply to new year's resolutions." He says.

"Doesn't mean I'm telling you," I say petulantly.

"Stubborn, you are. You know that?"

"I might have heard it once or twice." I shrug. Teddy chuckles. I lean back on the stairs but sit up straight immediately, wrinkling my nose. "Why does it smell like someone used an overabundance of Mrs. Skower's all-purpose, lemon-scented mess remover?" I ask. It smells like someone tried to drown something in it.

"Ah, yes." Teddy begins. "Well Lily tried to help with the cleaning and-"  
"Oh, I get it." I cut him off. That explains it. Lily is about as coordinated as Hagrid. Speaking of Lily, she and Hugo come jumping into the hallway like Kangaroo's on hallucinogens.

"What are you clowns up to?" I ask.

"Mom says that you two had better get downstairs and eat something. She didn't put out the good china for nothing." Lily hollers as they bounce out of sight.

After many hordourves and lots of conservation it Teddy and I are finally free from the iron grips of our family. Teddy leads me up to the guest bedroom and we both sigh in relief as the door closes behind us.

"Peace," I comment as I look around. Teddy is clearly in the middle packing. Pajamas and socks are strewn everywhere and a book called The Casual Vacancy by J.K. Rowling is tossed haphazardly on the top of the pile in his open trunk. It is now only minutes away from midnight.

"And quiet," Teddy adds. He starts folding things and laying them in the trunk.

"Sometimes I really wonder if this family knows about birth control. Of course I love all of my siblings and cousins, but sheesh…"

"Everyone fucks like rabbits?" He asks, inquiring into the completion of my sentence.

"Yeah, but then I realize that my parents must-and no, just no." I grimace in disgust. Teddy laughs his pile of folded clothing in his trunk is growing.

"Nice boxers." I comment as I fold his smiley face boxers that say "100% satisfaction gaurenteed" on them and toss them on the pile.

"Why thank you." He replies smugly. "I quite like them."

"Dork," I walk over and start folding a shirt. I can hear the people downstairs loudly counting down the seconds to the new year.

"10, 9, 8," I fold down one sleeve.

"7, 6, 5," I fold down the other.

"4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!" The shirt now lies where it fell from my hands onto the floor, because all of a sudden the shirt just isn't very important. Teddy doesn't give me much time to react when he pulls me to him and covers my mouth with his. His lips are soft and smooth, and holy fuck he's kissing me! He starts to pull back but I throw my arms around his neck and tangle my hands in his silky-soft hair. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tighter against his chest. His hands slide up my back sending shivers down my spine. He cups the back of my neck in one hand and rests his other on my shoulder. Teddy's lips are perfect, soft and full enough to be gentle, but strong and masculine enough to be sexy. I have never been the type of girl to keep a diary, but right about now I can suddenly see their merit. I could wax eloquent about these lips for pages.

I stand up on my tip-toes and deepen the kiss, releasing years of sexual tension. I fist a hand in the material of his shirt and gripping his back with the other. His lips part mine and his tongue slides over my lower lip as though asking for permission. My way of granting it is to let my tongue meet his to battle for dominance. We have slowly been moving backward and now my legs are pressed up against the bed. I climb onto the bed taking Teddy with me. My heart is slamming against my ribs and I can feel Teddy's beating like it's trying to escape his chest. We are now kneeling on the bed, hands going everywhere, tongues slipping and sliding. I move my hands up under Teddy's t-shirt to feel the smooth plains of his abdomen. It's like silk covered steel, soft and smooth, but hard as iron. The softness of my breasts melds against his chest and my thin lace bralet does little to offer any barrier as my nipples brush against him and I moan. I hook my fingers through the belt loops of jeans and pull him, if possible, even closer. He breaks away, gasping for air.

TPOV-

"What was that?" I ask breathlessly as I pull away from Vic, the very last thing I want to do.

"Well," Vic says shyly. Shy? Yeah right. "It seem to me that you kissed me…and I might have kissed you back a bit."

"A bit?" I ask incredulously. "That was a bit? Fuck Vic, you're going to kill me."

I can't believe this. All I did was kiss her and she practically jumped my bones! Can she actually like me that much? Merlin's beard I hope so.

"Well okay, so maybe I got a little carried away…but do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to do that?" She demands.

"Er…no," I say lamely. "I didn't know that you've been waiting at all." I mumble.

"You idiot, I've only been wanting you to do that for a good two or three years!"

"That-that's impossible. I would have noticed." Wouldn't I?

"Obviously not!" She huffs.

"But- but-but," I stutter. "Are you telling me that I could have done that _years_ ago?" I ask, groaning internally at my stupidity.

"_You've _wanted to do that for years?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Er…yeah, just a few," fuck, how pathetic can I get? I'm contemplating this when Vic's mouth comes crashing down over mine. She always has been a take charge kind of girl. All of a sudden that personality trait is really fucking hot! If I have ever thought I was hard before, my cock is mother fucking steel right now! Her lips are velvety soft and lusciously full. I slide my hands into the silken waterfall of her hair and her tiny fingers clutch my shoulders. Fuck I never want this to end! But I have to breathe. I break away from her mouth only to nuzzle her neck. I run my lips down towards her collar-bone and trail them back up to nip at her ear. "You. Are. So. Beautiful." I tell her in between open-mouthed kisses along her jaw.

"Just shut up and kiss me." You'll find no complaints from me on that one. I reclaim her lips with a bruising force. I can't believe that I haven't done this before. It's as easy as breathing and more blissful than anything I have ever felt before…but why? Why is she doing this? I pull back and as I do she sucks gently on my lower lip. It sends tremors _way_ south. I press several gentle kisses to her swollen lips and pull away.

"Vic," I hesitate. She casts her eyes down, but I tilt her chin back up with my finger so she has to look in my eyes. "What was that all about?"

"I…I like you…er…I like you a lot." I feel like jumping on the bed but I refrain.

"Well I er…I obviously like you a lot too." I say lamely.

"So you're not getting back together with Mayris then?" She asks hopefully.

"No. Vic, the only girl I want to date is you." I lean forward and slant my mouth over hers. This time I kiss her slowly, thoroughly. I cup the back of her neck in one hand and cradle her face in the other, running the pad of my thumb along her cheekbone. It's like I'm trying to breathe in her very essence as I pull her ever closer until somehow she is practically in my lap. She tastes so perfect and sweet. I could do this for hours. "So," I mumble against her skin. Does this mean that I get to be your boyrfriend?" I ask suggestively.

"Mmm…" She moans as I suck on her earlobe. "You have to work for it Teddy. You're going to have to ask me properly." I pull away and get serious. I sit down on the edge of the bed, wait for Vic to join me, and turn to face her.

"Victoire Weasley," I begin, taking her hand. "Would you do me the immense honor and pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?"

* * *

**So...how was it? *Hides in the corner* I hope it lived up to all of your expectations. Reviews are internet love! Hugs, kisses, and a happy new year to all!**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can not believe the outpouring of love and support for the last chapters! I received more reviews in a shorter time span than on any previous chapie. This chapter is kind of lame in my opinion haha, but it moves the story forward.**

* * *

**VPOV- **

He wants me to be his girlfriend? Oh, well let's see here…hell yes. "Yes," I can't help but giggle. I feel like a silly little girl whose crush just asked her out…and realize that is exactly who I am and I couldn't be happier if I tried. Just like that, I, Victoire Apolline Weasley, have a boyfriend. And not just any old boyfriend either. Mine can send shivers down my spine with only a look. His touch lights up my entire body. He is the very air I breathe.

"You are so incredible Vic." Teddy says.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because I help you with your astronomy homework?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty sure," He pauses and looks down. "Can I kiss you again?" He asks.

"You didn't ask before." I smirk at him.

"Well, I figured maybe I should." His innocence never fails to amuse me.

"Teddy, you _never_ have to ask." He can kiss me as much as he desires.

"Well in that case…" Teddy leans in and our lips meet again. I can't believe that it is finally happening. After waiting for so long it seems almost too good to be true. Mm…good is not the word I would use to describe Teddy's kissing. Marvelous is a bit closer. His hands are calloused from playing quidditch, but that just heightens the sensation of them roaming over my skin. I suddenly wish that I had worn something sexier, bared a bit more skin, but Teddy doesn't let my mind stay on that for long. When he touches me I feel beautiful, beautiful and special and cherished. All I can focus on is him, his hands grasping my own, and his mouth claiming mine. I honestly don't know how I have survived the past few years without this.

When Teddy pulls away I know that it's prudent-I'm surprised we haven't been interrupted already-but it doesn't make me any happier about it. I almost whimper. Yes, that's right, whimper. His deep blue eyes are shining bright with lust which doesn't help the matter. He shifts a bit and runs a hand through his hair…his pink hair.

"Teddy…your hair," I gaze at it perplexed.

"What about it?" He asks with a look of dread upon his face.

"It's pink." I answer. "Why?"

"Er…well er…" Teddy shifts around some more and messes up his already artfully disheveled hair. "You know how er- how my hair sometimes changes when I feel a strong emotion?" He asks.

"Sure," I say. "It turns red when you get mad and sometimes yellow when you're really happy."

"Yeah well, er my only guess is that pink is…well pink is when…" he trails off, looking anywhere but at me. "I think that pink means that I'm…in love." He finishes with a grimace.

"You…love me?" I cup his face in my hand and turn his eyes to mine.

"Yes." He mumbles.

"You mean you're actually in love with me?" Oh well said Vic. I wish I could slap myself.

"Yes." He replies a bit firmer. "I have for quite some time now." I sit back and wring my hands in my lap, trying to let this sink in. "Merlin Vic, please say something." I can't seem to get my mouth to work. Teddy stands and starts to pace the room. "Say something, anything."

"Me too," I say quietly.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you too." As the words leave me I feel a wave of relief. There, at least I've said them. Let the chips fall where they may. I stand up and walk over to where he stands, stopped in his path by my words. "I have for a long time.

"Fuck, I feel like such an idiot." Teddy mutters.

"Why?" I ask, dearly hoping it doesn't have anything to do with me loving him.

"All this time I've thought that my feelings were one-sided; I've told myself not to say anything that might ruin our friendship…and here you are telling me that you've been in love with me for a long time?"

"Well er…yes."

"Well I'm sure as hell not wasting any more time." He says as he leans down to kiss me again. Our lips have barely met when there is a knock on the door.

"Is Victoire in there?" MY mother's voice comes ringing through the wood.

"Yeah," We both say a little more loudly than necessary.

"We weel be leaving soon mon ange." I can hear her footsteps receding down the hallway.

"I guess that I should go." I say awkwardly.

"I suppose so." He gives me a soft peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow on the train, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

As we walk through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters I can just make out Teddy's outline next to his grandmother's through the steam of the scarlet engine. I run up to him in a bout of giddiness and throw my arms around him. He picks me up and swings me around like it's the most natural thing in the world before setting me back down on my feet and hugging me. No one else can hear the words that are whispered against my neck. "Good morning beautiful." A girl could get used to this.

All I want to do is curl up next to Teddy on a comfortable seat of the express, but being a prefect has a way of getting in the way of things that you want to do. I have to attend the first prefect's meeting of the new term and then patrol the halls. By the time I actually get to sit down we are almost to the castle.

"You guys have it so easy." I grumble as I sit down next to Teddy.

"We never made the mistake of being a good-doing smarty pants." Malcolm tells me.

"Sarcasm, so original," I say as I rub my sore feet. "At least you three have your robes on." I roll my eyes. With teenage boys you have to pick your battles.

At dinner Teddy and I keep locking eyes. I look up and meet his and for a few seconds we share a secret smile and return to our food.

I wake up to the giggles of my roommates. It feels good to be back. My friends are all here. Living with them is like one big ten-month-long sleepover.

"SO…" Monique says innocently as she sits on the edge of my bed. "Didn't get a chance to ask you last night, what's that big smile on your face all about? If I didn't know better I would say that you had been thoroughly snogged by one Teddy Lupin." I stare guiltily down at my hands. "OH MY GOD! I was right! Girls, girls it finally happened!" I am immediately enveloped in a tangle of arms. "Congratulation"s and "Finally"s are flying at me from all directions.

"So how was it? How was it?" Someone asks.

"Seriously guys? It's six-fourty-five. I have all of fifteen minutes to get ready for class. Can't this wait until later?" I beg.

"Nope. You can tell us about it while you get dressed. I sigh and hurry into motion. I've known these girls for far too long to think that resistance will get me anywhere. "Well it was kind of perfect." I say as I button up my blouse. I tell them about every minute detail with much giggling on everyone's part. By the time we run out of the common room for class I know that there isn't any time to see Teddy. He, of course, doesn't seem to ever have problems waking up in the morning.

I do my best to focus on my first three classes of the day but all I can think about is seeing Teddy at lunch. When the blessed hour finally rolls around I am about to jump out of my skin. I immediately locate him and take the seat by him at the table. "Hey there hotty," I whisper in his ear. He jumps and turns to face me.

"Oh, er hey," he mumbles awkwardly. He is never awkward! Have I actually managed to make _the_ Teddy Lupin feel awkward? There should be an award for this.

"What's doing?"

"Er, well I could regale you with the fascinating history of ogres but other than that my morning's been rather dull."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass thanks." I hear enough from professor Binns as it is. "Do you still need help with that astronomy homework?"

"Don't I always?" Teddy raises an eyebrow at me. We spend the rest of lunch talking school, but avoiding anything with substance. We both seem a bit awkward with this new arrangement. For me it's still hard to think about Teddy as my boyfriend. I have to talk to him tonight.

Dinner passes in much the same fashion as lunch. I enjoy just being around Teddy, but I have to get him alone. The common room is much too noisy at this time of day to study anyway. "Come on," I tap Teddy on the arm. He grabs his school bag and follows me from the great hall. A few hallways later he finally asks me what we are doing.

"Where are we going?" He asks as we walk down a corridor and take a sharp left.

"We need somewhere quiet to study." I say.

"And where would that be?"

"The room of requirement," I grin as we stop in front of a seemingly blank wall. I walk back and forth in front of it three times thinking "we need a quiet place to study" very hard as I do so. When I stop after my third pass a door has appeared in the wall. "Just like magic," I laugh as I pull him inside.

"No one could say you're not recourceful. Teddy comments. We walk through the door and into a cozy little room. It has a bright fire and two fluffy arm chairs situated in front of it with a small wooden table.

"Perfect," I whisper to the room. I honestly don't know how much it understands, but I still feel the need to encourage it. Teddy takes out his astronomy homework and spreads it out on the floor by the fire. He prefers to study on the floor. Merlin knows why. I sit down next to him and lean my back up against one of the chairs. "You have your stars labeled wrong." I chuckle and grab a quill. "Mar's third largest star is Regulus, not Romulus."

"I knew it was something like that." He grins sheepishly.

"Mm, yes I'm sure that Professor Sinistra would simply love that one. 'I knew it was something like that'."

"Yeah, I aim to please you know." He says. I turn to look at him.

"Teddy," I begin.

"Yeah?"

"What are we, exactly? I mean, what is this thing between us? What are we supposed to do?" I ask.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend. I think that palpable thing in the air is sexual tension, and-" I swat his arm. "and we do whatever the hell we want to."

"Do you think we should tell the family?" I ask hesitantly.

"We should probably do that in person unless you want your dad to come up me and fillet me alive." He grimaces.

"That's sort of what I was thinking. And merlin knows we can't let James know or the whole fucking wizaring world will hear about it." James has a big mouth. It's also rather loud.

"Does that mean I can't touch you in public?" He asks. No! That is the exact opposite of what I want!

"No," I reply giving off an outward appearance of being calm. "I don't think I could manage that." I admit.

"So I can do this?" He asks, placing his hand on my thigh.

"Mmhmm," I nod, swallowing thickly.

"And this," He presses his lips to the curve of my neck.

"Mm…" I moan. I'm not sure that I can form coherent thoughts right now.

"What about this?" He asks before he claims my mouth. I can't even rationalize that it's against the rules for him to kiss me in the halls. When he's got me like this the word no is impossible to form.

"Yes," I breathe as we break away.

"So I think I should ask you on a proper date about now…"

"And,"

"Meet me for the next hogsmeade visit?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**I hope the lameness was endurable :/ Drop me a line cuz the next chapter is the first date! **

**P.S. Happy New Year my lovelies!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So everyone...all I can say is that i am sooo sorry for dropping off the face of the planet last week...and is it worth the wait *sniff sniff* not really. There isn't even a lemon...yet ;)**

* * *

**TPOV-**

Over the past week Vic and I have slowly started acting more like a couple. We sneak away for stolen kisses between classes, hold hands under the table at lunch, and snuggle in front of the fire before bed. Yes, I said snuggle. Here is my man card. I proudly relinquish it.

I have been preparing for our first date the entire time. Everything has to be fucking perfect. I am not screwing this up after all this time. It's not really like I can take her anywhere. The three broomsticks is overcrowded and we've both had enough of that fucking tea room to last a lifetime. Which mean that I have to cook-which wouldn't be good-or I have to go have a conversation with the elves. Naturally I go with the later. I need to have everything ready by five o'clock and it would be a bit inconvenient if the shack burned down.

The house elves of Hogwarts are, as always, delighted to be of service and I leave their midst with what is probably more food than necessary. I have never realized before just how much I appreciate them. I should really tell them. Maybe write a thank-you note or something. That's what my gran is always doing.

I plan on having dinner and then just talking like usual I suppose. Okay well maybe not _just_ talking like usual. There will probably be a fair amount of snogging too. I set everything up while I have it on reliable information that Vic is being kept busy by her friends. Sometimes I really love the fact that Monique is dating Malcolm. Merlin knows their minds are dirty enough to rival only each other's. They keep each other…busy. Not to mention that I have an inside connection. I finish everything in decent time and head back up under the willow. It's right handy that little passage is.

As I walk through the common room to find I place to wait a Vic I see something in the corner of my vision. I turn around to do a double take…and Merlin help me. Is that beautiful creature truly mine? Vic standing with her friends over by the portrait hole, but I hardly notice them. She stands there so innocently with her hair in soft curls down her back and her bright white teeth shining as she laughs. Her clothing should come with a hazard sign. As in "may cause heart palpitation and/or extreme horniness". Those jeans hug her hips in just the right way and that shirt…that shirt has got to be magically molded to her breasts. She looks up and catches my eye before biting her light-pink lip and turning back to her friends. They give her a group hug and she walks toward me. Did I mention the total fuck me pumps she is wearing? Queue massive hard-on. No, no, not right now. Think of something, anything. Er…think of gran naked. I shudder. Well it worked, but I'm not sure the price was worth paying. I could use a heavy dose of brain bleach. Oh the joys of being a morph. You get all the annoying changes in appearance with none of the benefits. The one body part I can't change is my dick. Oh no, it has a mind of its own. Of course, I don't _need_ to change it if I do say so myself.

With my not so little problem taken care of I take Vic's hand and we walk out of the common room.

If anyone finds it odd, us holding hands, they don't comment which I am extremely thankful for. I don't want people to make Vic feel weird about this. I've heard Mayris comment before how us being together is odd because we grew up practically as brother and sister. Of course I also know that she's still a little bitter. We make it out of the school and into hogsmead without incidence.

The legend of the shack isn't very well-known anymore. To most it is just a little house owned by a young man who spends very little time there. Due to this, people don't really linger near it. There's no reason to do so. To them it is an inconsequential piece of property. To me and Vic it is a home away from home.

No one notices that we walk up to the house or that I pull a key from my pocket and unlock the door, or even that we enter it. Vic closes the door behind us and giggles. Merlin I love the sound of that.

"What are we doing?" She asks me.

"Er…nothing really, I put out a bit of supper-" I begin.

"_YOU _cooked?" She cuts me off.

"I never said that." I say and she laughs. "The house elves did the cooking. I just did the setting up bit." I tell her as I lead her upstairs to where I have set up a small table in "our room". It isn't anything fancy. I'll save that for Valentine's Day and even then I know better than to go too over the top. Vic usually isn't big on fancy, but all girls want to feel special, yeah?

"I feel so much better now that I know my dinner was made by slave labor." She laughs.

"Hey, they get paid, and days off, and pensions and stuff." I say defensively. I pull out her chair on instinct and she sits down with a small smile.

We eat rather quietly, talking here and there. Vic is too enamored by the chocolate mousse to care much about conversation over dessert. She absolutely loves mousse. Okay, so I might be playing a little dirty here. There isn't much talking but there is a hell of a lot of moaning. You would think she had died and gone to heaven. If I've died buddy then I'm in hell. Every moan is hard-wired straight to my dick. As she licks her spoon clean-is this deliberate?- I think I'm about to bust the zipper of my jeans. Deep breaths…in…out….my capacity for deep breathing is on the low side right now. I would like to say something, but I'm pretty all that would come out is a strangled sort of groan so I keep my mouth shut. Vic gets up and walks over to our old fort.

` "Do you remember the first time we came up here together?" She asks, sitting down under the blanket canopy."

"Like it was yesterday," I move to join her. "I felt a lot like tonight in fact. I was extremely excited, but also rather nervous."

"Nervous? Why were you nervous?" Her brows furrow into that little v that is so soft to kiss.

"Dun'no." I shrug. "I guess I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Teddy." She says, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Ah you say that now."

"Teddy I have known you my entire life and not once have you disappointed me. Angered me, sure, but never disappointed. Even when you were dating that slag-erherm I mean girl-Mayris I wasn't disappointed _in _you, just disappointed that what I wanted would never happen. I was jeaslous really. It all seems pretty pathetic now." She says. I look down at her and see that she is biting her lip. It's her nervous habit, a damn cute one too."

"Oh no, I can top that. I was jealous…of myself, my old self who got to spend time with you." I idly play with a piece of her hair. "Of course now I would say that my old self has reason to be jealous."

"Why?"

"Well he couldn't do this now could he?" I lean in and place my lips gently against hers. A spark seems to jolt through me.

"S'pose not," she mumbles against my lips.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask, pulling away slightly.

"Er…I don't know. We could always play reveal yourself." She muses aloud.

"Reveal yourself." I cock my head.

"It's what the girls and I call awkward questions."

"What awkward questions?" Now I'm just messing with her. She blushes.

"Er-like…your first kiss?" She bites her lip.

"I was seven and you were five." I state simply.

"No seriously."

"Seriously…you mean you don't remember?" I'm slightly hurt. It's stupid but I wish that she hadn't forgotten it. It had been impossible for me forget.

"Of course I remember!" Vic exclaims. "How could I forget? You had asked Ginny why people kiss each other and she told you that it's because they love and care about them so you promptly leaned over and laid one on me. Naturally everyone broke out into insane laughter and we had absolutely no idea why…but you never did it again."

"Well you know I was little and girls had cooties." I say.

"Gee thanks." She grumbles.

"When did you first realize your feelings for me?" I'm nervous asking, but it will be worth it to know.

"I always tried to avoid or ignore boys. They were always following me around. You were always such a constant in my life that at first I didn't really think of you as "a boy" you were just Teddy, my best friend. I guess that as we got older I started to notice guys a bit more. It would just be like 'oh he's cute' or 'he has nice eyes' and one day I sort of just looked over and…bloody hell when had Teddy gotten that attractive? You were always good-looking. I just never thought about it before then. Our relationship had always been there, but suddenly there was physical attraction too…and then I started watching you more closely and noticing all the little things you do that I had always taken for granted: your hypnotic eyes, the dimple on your cheek when you _really _smile, the way you push your hair out of your face. I realized how much I loved every minutely fractional detail about you. I just loved you. That was when I was fourteen. Of course I knew that to you I was like a younger sister. There were times when I thought-hoped-that maybe, just maybe you felt something for me beyond familial care and affection, but there was never anything to prove it. I knew that in your eyed I was still just a child." Her words take me aback. I have never thought of her that way…no matter how hard I tried.

"A child? Vic I never thought of you as just a child. Fuck, by the time you were fourteen it was all that I could do to keep my mangy paws off of you!" A child? As if!

"Then why did you even try?" She asks, biting her lip in what I am quite sure is a deliberate manner.

"You were barely a teenager and the thoughts I was having about you would have been rather sick if I thought of you as a sister. No, believe me when I say that I never thought of you as a child or a little sister."

"Then why did you go out with Mayris?"

"Because I was trying to distract myself from how much I wanted _you_! Obviously it didn't work."

"I'm glad it didn't."

"I am too. Speaking of which, why did you go out with that Kevin kid?" I pack an unnatural amount of disdain into the two-syllable name.

"Same reason…and well I suppose I was trying to make you jealous."

"It worked."

"Really?"

"Oh I wanted to rip his arm off every time he put it around you."

"Now do you understand a little more why I didn't much care for Mayris?" She asks. I chuckle and nod. "Well, that and she was always a real bitch to me. She seemed threatened by me but I could never figure out why."

"Eh, probably because I spent more time with you than I did with her and I talked about you too much for her taste." I shrug.

"Yeah, can you believe that Kevin once complained about how many hours quidditch practice you had assigned?" She asks. "I mean he's nice and all, but I just can't be with a man who doesn't understand the importance of quidditch." Only my girl would make quidditch appreciation a mate requirement. Hmm…my girl, a bit possessive, but it has a ring to it.

"The nerve of him," I tease.

"You would never say such a thing." She bites her lip

"Are you kidding? I would be out there working you even harder." I raise an eybrow at her.

"Said the bishop to the actress," She giggles.

"Maroon!" I exclaim. We've had this game for a few years now. If someone says 'said the bishop to the actress' or 'said the actress to the bishop' everyone says a color. The last person to say a color has to make a sexual sound. She got me in quite the spot with this not too long ago so there is no why she is slipping out of this now.

"Nooo," She groans.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's the rules." I tsk.

"Since when do you care about rules?"

"Eh, I guess for the past thirty seconds or so," She swats my arm, but I know that I've won.

"Uh," She moans slowly. She bites her lip and looks up at me from under her thick, dark eyelashes. Merlin, I want that to be real. I lean in towards her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I ask.

"I might have an inkling." She whispers in my ear. Her teeth graze my earlobe and I shudder noticeably. As she kisses her way down and back up my neck my thoughts become more and more scrambled. I keep telling myself 'Take it slowly. Take it slowly.' My mind is commending me for my effort, but my body isn't listening.

"I love you," I tell her. It's the first time I have said so since the kiss on new year's.

"I love you too." She murmurs in the crook of my neck." When Vic's lips slide along my jawline towards my mouth my better judgment snaps. I crush my lips against hers and slide my hands up her spine…but she doesn't pull away. Instead she tangles her hands in my hair and slips her tongue tentatively over my bottom lip. My lips part and my tongue moves against hers. She groans into my mouth and I tighten my arm around her waist. She shifts a bit and I don't realize what she is doing until she has done it. She is straddling my waist with her hands on my chest dominating my mouth. All I can think is 'Holy fuck! How can she know how to kiss like this?" Our bodies are now as flush as our lips-in constant motion, exploring, and learning, and memorizing-and there is no way that she could possibly not notice the evidence of my heavy desire pressing against her…and she moves, fuck, the way she moves. She presses on my shoulder and I lean back until my back is against the floor. Fuck me, I'm about to come from the mere sight of her straddling me in those red fuck-me heels. She searches for friction, grinding against me. Her hands are sliding up under my shirt.

"Wait, Vic stop." I hear myself say as though from a distance. You fucker! I'm screaming at myself. What the fuck are you doing stopping this. Vic clambers hurriedly off me and sit back on her heels. I can see the tears threatening her eyes.

"Did you," She sniffs, "did you ever sleep with Mayris? I don't really care, but I would like to know." I can tell that yes, it would bother her. Not that it matters anyway.

"Nope, I told you the truth that night. I never would have gone any further with her. I couldn't when I only wanted you."

"You- you don't want me now." She sniffs so quietly I'm not sure that I'm even meant to hear.

"No. No luv of course I want you. I _really_ want you…but we should wait a bit. We've only been dating for a week." It sounds stupid as it comes out.

"It feels like it's been a lot longer." She laughs through her tears.

"Yeah, yeah it does. Doesn't it? After loving you for so long everything seems so…natural…but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I mean you are a…virgin." Could I make this situation more awkward?

"Well," She bites her lip. Aw hell no. Don't tell me I have to kill that fucker Kevin. "Yes…and no."

"What?" I cock my head to the side. She has me confused with that one.

"Well I haven't ever had _sex_ per se. I barely even kissed Kevin, but well you know…" She trails off.

"I do?" I ask.

"Girls have er…needs too…fantasies chase themselves around my brain and…well they aren't going to go away by themselves. I don't have my er…virginal barrier, if that's you mean." A wave of emotion washes over me, relief that she didn't shag Kevin, discomfiture at where I've taken the conversation, and fuck it, what guy isn't going to get randy hearing his girlfriend talk about that. I mean fantasies?

"What kind of fantasies?" I raise one eyebrow at her. She ducks he head in embarrassment.

"Nothing really," She mumbles. I love the pink flush that creeps over her cheeks. I need to make her do that more often.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this now." I am having way to much fun with this.

"Well er…most of them, all of them actually, involve you." She admits.

"Little old me?" I feign surprise.

"And," she continues, "those jeans…just those jeans"

"What jeans?" I ask.

"Those jeans, you know the light ones that are frayed and…worn in all the right places." She nibbles at her lip.

"Ah, those jeans, I guess I'll have to wear them more often." This causes her to blush even more.

"And," she goes on, "you're Hogwarts tie…"

"Am I wearing the tie with the jeans?" I'm honestly curious now.

"Erherm," She clears her throat, "not exactly."

"Then what-" I begin but she cuts me off

"Well sometimes I'm wearing it…sometimes it has me blindfolded…sometimes it's binding my wrists. You get the picture." She shrugs. Fuck me, do I ever get the picture. I think my eyes have bugged out of my head.

"Where do you even get these ideas?" I don't think before asking.

"There's this book, this muggle book. It's called, erm, fifty shades of grey. It's actually rather good writing and the love story-" I cut her off.

"Uh huh, the love story, I believe that one." I snort. She thumps me upside the head but gives me a peck on the lips.

"We should go up to the castle, it's dark already." I know she's right…and on the one hand I'm sorry for the night to end….but on the other…well let's just say that I'm going to have a lot of fun with this new information.

* * *

**There it is. I will try to update ASAP. I love you guys! Without you this would all just be empty words on dismal pages.**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is a little midnight snack. I know it's short but it was such a perfect spot to cut it. I am burning the oil lamp working on the next bit :) Thank you so much to those of you who have so diligently stuck with me through this story, never missing a review. You guys rock! And to any new readers...WELCOME! Come join us on this crazy-train of literary fluff.**

* * *

_"Mm…" I mewl. Teddy's lips are making their way down my stomach to stop on my at my lacy underwear which he slowly removes with his teeth, never breaking eye contact. I writhe beneath him as he slides back up my naked body. His bare chest is against mine, my nipples pressing into him, hard as granite. The jeans he wears are rough against my inner thighs but not in a bad way. I can feel his erection straining against them. "I think you've seen enough." He whispers in my ear his voice low and gravely…_

I sit up in bed gasping. 'Not again' I groan. Seriously, these dreams are becoming debilitating. I keep waking up, sweaty and horny as hell, but this dream had felt so real, maybe because last night…aw fuck. Last night I made an utter fool of myself. I can't believe last night. I cannot believe I told him about fifty! Shit! He must think that I'm some messed up kinky fucker. _You saw what your words did to him._ Well imagine that. The guy had a stiffy. I _was_ practically dry humping him like a cat in heat. Could I have acted more desperate? Don't answer that.

A shower is what I need, a very cold shower. I grab my things and slip out of the dormitory unnoticed. The girls like to sleep in on Sunday mornings and it's only seven o 'clock. Normally I wouldn't be found awake before ten, but I can't make myself fall back to sleep. I'm too keyed up. I walk towards the prefect's bath, my mind heavy with thoughts of last night. Had I really told him about the jeans? Oh yes. Yes I had…and the tie? There is no way I am worming my way out of this one. I don't know how just yet, but this is going to come back to bite me in the arse.

I can't wait to get under the stream of hot water and frothy bubble. I sigh dreamily as I place my fluffy towel on the side of the swimming pool sized tub and slide into the ever-present warm water. The hundreds of jeweled taps surrounding the bath may have intimidated me at first, but by now I know exactly what to combine…and what is best left un-mixed. I twist the pink jeweled tap and a waterfall of foamy froth spreads out across the tub. I turn the blue one and a jet of lavender-scented oil shoots out to swirl and combine with the pink bubbles. Perhaps I like this combination the most because it makes me feel especially girly. Maybe I just like the specific texture of the foamy layer of bubbles and slick oil. Either way it's the mix I use most often.

I scrub until I finally feel clean. My hair is floating out behind me as I relax on the steps. I'm still considerably worked up from last night, not to mention my dream this morning. I'm not going to make it through the day if I don't let loose a bit. My core is throbbing and I can still feel Teddy's hands on me as I rub my thighs together, desperate for some sort of friction. Thanks to living with three perverts-sweet perverts, but perverts nonetheless-I know more about masturbation and orgasms than could ever be necessary. The thought of doing it here is a little intimidating, but the moisture and heavy ache between my thighs persists. The thought of what I am about to do has my breathing uneven. Closing my eyes I let my mind recall his huge, jean-clad cock rocking into me. Already I am so fucking wet, my core practically gushing. Gliding one hand down to my needy center I let the other wander to find one of my stiff nipples, tugging and pulling. "Ah," my breath rushes out in a whisper. My head falls back as complete ecstasy takes over my body. "Yes," I mewl, sliding my hand from my breast down to join the other. "Unhg, yes…yes…," Kneading, pinching, fingers thrusting in and out of my wet heat, I am so far gone that all I can manage is a load groan as I explode, my inner wall clinching and unclenching so tightly that it's almost painful, almost. I come down from the high of my orgasm like I am floating on clouds.

Holy shit! I can't believe I just did that!

_Oh can't you?_

Shut it! I chastise myself as I exit the tub on wobbly legs and wrap a fluffy towel around myself.

My think straight button must have exploded with my orgasm because I walk towards the portrait hole in only my towel. I seem to have forgotten that I own clothes. As I reach for the handle the door swings open and I am almost knocked flat on my arse, saved only by on, Teddy Lupin throwing his arms around me and holding me upright.

"Whoa there V. What are you doing."

"I'm not a horse Theodore." I retort.

"Okay, the question still stands, what are you doing up so early?" He looks down at my attire. "And why are you about to leave the bathroom in nothing but a towel?" I'm still processing the fact that he is in the prefect's bathroom. Then it hits me.

"The quidditch captain has access to the prefects bath too." I state. Teddy looks at me cautiously.

"V, are you okay? You seem a little un-oriented." He steps further into the room and closes the door. "Are you all right love?" He asks, rubbing slow circles on my upper arm.

"I…uh yeah…sure… I'm fine." I stutter. My face flames at the knowledge of what I have just been doing in here…who I was thinking of while I did it. "I'll just er…go put on some clothes then shall I?" He releases his hold on me, but follows me closely he fears I am going to fall. I reach the clothes I brought with me, feeling a little steadier with each step. "Turn 'round would you?" I ask. He shakes his head yes and quickly complies. I pull on my clothes with a speed I didn't know possible and start folding up the towel. "You can turn back. I tell him." Teddy turns to face me once again and moves to set down a bundle of clothes.

"It's not supposed to let others in while someone's in here." He mumbles as he pulls of his t-shirt. "I could kill that portrait. What would have happened, had it not been me?" He is still muttering under his breath as he removes his sock and shoes and slips out of his night pants. I inhale sharply and bite my lip. "What?" He says. "It's not like you've never seen me in my knickers before."

"I-I wasn't your girlfriend though." I say quietly. He chuckles.

"Mind turning around so I could get in," I turn quickly and stare at the wall. I hear his boxers fall to the floor and then the ripple of water when he climbs into the tub. "Are you staying or leaving?" He asks over the rush of soap from one of the taps.

"Er, staying I guess. I call back as I continue to stare determinedly at the wall. I hear the squirt of shampoo and seconds later the splash that must mean he has dived under water to rinse it from his hair…a second squirt…a second splash. By now he has got to be washing his body. I try very hard not to think about this.

"It's safe to turn 'round." Teddy's voice is right behind me. I turn to see him standing there barefoot, wearing nothing but _those_ jeans. A few water droplets still run down his chest and his hair is damp, curling at the base of his neck. One of those drops of water slides down over his chiseled abs and disappears under the waistband of his pants which are slung dangerously low over his hips. His cut lines are prominent and I get the strong urge to lick away what little still clings there. Ridiculous, of course.

"Mm…" Is all the sound I manage. It sounds like I am agreeing to something. I don't know what though. Teddy turns to the side to slip his trainers back on and I receive a lovely view of the rippling muscles of his back. The sight of his arse isn't bad either. Merlin, these jeans will be the death of me.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Teddy asks as he pulls on a fresh shirt.

"Er…" I mumble. I still seem to be at a loss for coherent sentences. "Not really."

"Good." He says enigmatically as he takes my hand and our discarded pajamas and leads me from the room.

* * *

**K so there is a little more M. I am as anxious as you guys to get to the good stuff, but i don't want to rush it. I can, however, confide in all of you lovely readers that we should have our first real lemon on...what other day than Valentine's day?! Just so you all know i do not plan on this really being BDSM or anything, but a little spice never hurt anything...and that tie...gold and crimson are suddenly much hotter ;) As always your reviews are like sunshine and puppy dogs...or they would be i liked sunshine and puppies...okay so i DO like puppies, but us Irish folk just don't get along well with the sun XD**

**P.S. Just so you all know none of this has seen a beta or pre-reader, which i am still on the look out for. A good banner maker is also wanted! The pic i have with the story right now is just a little something I manipulated.**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alrighty everybody. This has been my longest time between updates yet and I can't tell you how sorry i am. Your reviews mean so much to me and always make me want to get things to you as soon as possible. On another note certain stories are being pulled from . If this happens to FaA then Iwill be posting over at the writers coffee shop.**

**We are playing quidditch in this chapter so for those who may not remember here is a list of the players:**

**Teddy: Seeker naturally**

**Vic: chaser of course**

**Danae and Kathy: the other two chasers**

**Karl: Keeper**

**Dominique and Luis: beaters**

* * *

**TPOV-**

I lead her out of the bathroom, still a little stunned by everything that has happened. Was she doing what I think she was doing? Was she thinking about me while doing it? Oh no. No no no no no no, do not go there! Valentine's Day fucker, you are waiting for Valentine's Day. I don't care how hard it is! I Squeeze Vic's hand and offer a care-free smile. Sometimes I wish that she doesn't know me so well. I know that she doesn't believe my comfortable façade.

I have to say though. I am rather enjoying the effect these jeans are having on her. Who knew that a pair of pants could wield so much power? Hmm…now for that tie, I'm going to have to wear it more often.

We go back to the common room to drop off our night clothes. Naturally everyone else is still asleep. I can never seem to sleep in past seven. Vic on the other hand is hard pressed to wake before noon on weekends and holidays.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask her.

"I just couldn't sleep." She says as we walk back out of the common's towards the great hall.

"_You_ were unable to sleep?" I ask incredulously.

"It's not unheard of." She tells me. I nod, but I'm positive that I'm not getting the entire story. I also know it isn't that important so it's not worth pushing for more information. I heap eggs and bacon onto a plate and sit down. After nearly seventeen years you learn to pick your battles.

We're a month into the semester and the professors are making blood sure that we have everything drilled into our skulls. I suppose that it would be useless to point out that we have four and a half months before final exams. I still thank my lucky stars that Harry gave me such a head start on defense against the dark arts. He worked a lot with me during that year where I was mostly confined to my bedroom. We spent hours going over theories and rules before I ever even got to try anything and yet I never lost interest, possibly because I realized just how fortunate I was to have anything to fill the time with.

Vic spent a large part of that year holed up in my room with me. We spent hours reading to each other. We played card games. She even sneaked me out of the house a few times. Maybe that's when I started to realize just how important to me she was. She was a stubborn little girl and no one ever managed to discourage her. People told her I might be dangerous and she laughed at them. Her Maman told her it was time to leave and she would just burrow further under the blankets. She stuck with me through the whole ordeal at the end of which I came out with the knowledge that my metamorphagus blood was luckily dominant to overpower any further signs of lycanthropy. I will never regret that year because it means that I will have one less year that I will have to be without Vic when I graduate.

I open my eyes sleepily and yawn as I sit up. Today is our second quidditch match of the season. If we perform exactly how we did last time we'll be a shoe in. I know that I should try to get back to sleep…but I just don't want to. Lately I have been happier than ever before to wake up each morning and remember that Vic is mine. I roll over, stretch, and climb from the bed.

None of the other guys are awake so I dress quickly and slip out of the room unnoticed. I try not to get my hopes up that Vic will be awake. It may be a game day, but if I know her she won't be up a moment before absolutely necessary. I'm still trying to figure out just how I am going to keep my mind off of her in her quidditch robes. Or more precisely out of them. I will say it again. She is just too good-looking for my own good.

When of your biggest fantasies is shagging your girlfriend in the broom shed it becomes a bit uncomfortable to be anywhere near the quidditch field.

I eat a hurried breakfast and leave for the pitch. I know that the others are probably just now waking up, but it can't hurt to get in a bit of extra strategizing. I jump almost a foot in the air when I feel someone put their hands on my shoulders as I reach for the lock on the broom shed.

"Morning," Vic says nonchalantly as I turn to face her with a scowl. My frown can't resist her bubbly smile for long though.

"Morning luv," I shake my head at her as I open the shed doors and pull out my broom. I grab Vic's and hand to her. "You're going to have to stop sneaking up on me you know. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Oh don't be silly." She chides. "A, you aren't possibly old enough to have a heart attack. B, it's your own fault that you're so unobservant. And c, I have to something to keep things exciting." I can't help but laugh. She always has her facts lined up, always. She grins and I lean forward to claim her mouth with mine. I toss my broom to the side and place my now free hand on her upper back pulling her closer. She stumbles back a few steps, pulling me with her, until her back hits the peeling green siding of the broom shed. I place a hand on the shed on either side of her and lean in dangerously close. My lips recapture hers and she melts against me as I stroke her tongue with my own. When she pulls away, gasping for air I move to the soft skin below her right ear, sucking and nipping gently.

"Oh, so this isn't exciting enough for you?" I ask against the tender skin of her throat.

"Mm…" is all the reply that I receive. "I'm going to take that as a no." I chuckle. I'm just about to return to her lips when I hear a throat being cleared loudly. I turn to see Danae standing stock-still and staring with her mouth hanging open.

"I see you finally got your act together Lupin," She says, pursing her lips at me. I quickly pull away from Vic and try to straighten my robes a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, it only taken you what, four years?" She continues on like her meaning is perfectly clear. "You made the poor girl wait four years not to mention forcing the rest of us to hear you wax eloquent about how perfect she was while not actually doing anything about it. It was bloody annoying! It's about bloody time you plucked up the nerve."

"Oh, er…sorry?" I try. I had been expecting a scolding, but not of this kind.

"Okay girlie. I need details." Danae grabs Vic and pulls her away before I even have a chance to defend myself, not that I have any valid defense. Women…

"It's show time people." I glance around at my carefully constructed team. "Nicki, slug 'em just like you did at the last game and you're gold. Louis you played excellently as well. Even if your sister stole the spotlight I've seen what you can do with a bludger. Karl, defend those hoops like they are your first-born child. Got it? You aced it last game, keep it up. And girls…" I trail off, focusing on my three chasers. "You already know that you're amazing. Really work on synchronization. It's one of the points where you are really above and beyond the opposition. After this year Danae and I will both be gone and Vic will be team captain." She opens her mouth to protest but I continue before she can get the words out. "She will be the oldest on the team and she's a great leader. If you're ever in doubt and can't signal me follow her direction." Vic is glaring at me, but I can also see the little gleam in her eye that means she is secretly pleased. "I'll be out there doing my best but as the Irish proved in the nineteen-ninety-four quidditch world cup you can't rely on your seeker alone. It takes teamwork and we are a true team!" I look at each of them in turn, desperately hoping that I can be done now. Speechmaking is never going to be my thing.

"Come on guys!" Danae calls as she stands up and leaves the tent, not without winking at me.

"Subtle," Vic comments as she wraps her arms around me. She places a kiss on my jaw line. "Go get 'em." She purrs before pulling away abruptly and sauntering off after the rest of the team, her hips swaying enticingly. I swear that I'm destined to die young, because I certainly won't last much longer like this.

I push aside the door of the changing room and exit the building out into the blinding sunlight. I join the team as they enter the stadium to tumultuous applause.

An hour and a half later and I have the snitch fisted tightly in my hand. The roar of the crowd thunders in my ears. All of Gryffindor house is cheering like mad but all I can focus on in Vic; she is beaming at me from several yards away. The whistle trills loudly and we descend to the field. Vic jumps off of her broom and runs straight for me. I drop my broom just in time to catch her as she jumps into my arms. Lucky for us she has always done this, even before we got together…just never quite so enthusiastically. She grins at me and kisses my cheek slyly moving her lips up to my ear and nips it ever so lightly. She knows that from the angle we are at that no one can see. "Nice save," She comments as I set her down before I do something I might regret…like taking her behind the quidditch shed and having my wicked way wither, for example. "I think your wronski feint may have mad Carlson cry." She has a point. The hufflepuff seeker had been quite perturbed when I shook him off and caught the snitch right out from under his nose.

"Ah yes, well you have to be prepared for anything." I wrap my arm around her waist as the rest of the team comes bounding over. "Great job Luis," I say sincerely. The little man has quite the arm on him. He grins at me. I know how much my approval means to him and he really is a great Kid not to mention a fantastic quidditch player. It seems to run strong in the Wealeys. Aunt Ginny is always saying how easy it would be for Vic to get in with the Harpies and I don't doubt her. Vic is one vicious little spitfire when it comes to her quaffle.

The entirety of Gryffindor house naturally insists on celebrating into the wee hours. Sure this means that we are only one match away from the quidditch cup, but the late night parties have gotten a bit old for me. I suppose I should be more enthusiastic what with being captain and all, but all I can think of is Vic and the way she came running into my arms. It's just how things are supposed to be…

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be better...and the chapter after that she finally jumps his bones ;)**

**XOXO,**

**Batty**


	24. Chapter 24

I am soooo sorry :( Next chapter will be VDAY and upwards of four thousand words!

* * *

**VPOV-**

The match went off splendidly. I made five goals and Teddy pulled off an amazing divertive tactic with a spectacular catch of the snitch. I doubt that the poor hufflepuff seeker's morale will ever be the same again. What can I say? My boyfriend has got skills. My godfather Victor used to play quidditch professionally before the war. He was one of the best seekers to ever play the game and even according to him Teddy is wickedly talented. Uncle Victor, as I call him, will hopefully be coming to our final match of the year per usual, but this time he may have some of his friends in tow which could very well mean an offer for Teddy to go pro. I have to say though I can't see Teddy taking the offer in all actuality. He's too focused on becoming an auror, another career in which everyone knows that he would excel. I don't think that there is anything that he doesn't excel at.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I broke into a run and practically hurled myself at Teddy who thankfully has fast reflexes. He tossed his broom aside and caught me up in his arms, pulling me close as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I had kissed his cheek and nibbled at his earlobe knowing that no one would notice. I didn't want to risk kissing him full on though, and clearly neither did he because he gently set me back down. It wouldn't be the best if my father heard about our relationship from an over excited James or Freddie carrying on about us making out on the quidditch field. The poor man might have a heart attack. As far as my father is concerned I am still his pure, sweet, little angel and I don't plan on changing that for a few more months.

I used to worry about whether or not Teddy's parents would have approved of me, but Ginny sat me down and told me all about them. According to her Teddy's mum would have been highly disappointed if Teddy didn't end up with someone exactly like me. At first I wondered if she was just trying to placate my worried mind but the more I learn about Tonks the more I see that I'm just like her.

By now the common room is full of a party in full-swing. Butterbeer and Honeydukes sweets are everywhere as is raucous laughter and an excess of unnecessary noise. Teddy, I notice, is rather unenthused. I can't help but share his sentiments. As glad as I am that we won the match I'd rather be sitting quietly by the fire. I catch Teddy's eye and smile. I jerk my head toward my dormitory and he nods knowingly. Apparently he plans on sneaking of to bed too. I climb the stairs unnoticed and slip under the covers of my four-poster bed, a tupid smile still plastered on my face. I just can't help it. The man makes me smile.

The weekend can't have come too soon. It's impossible to believe that just one week ago was our second quidditch match. It feels like it's been eons; the professors seem to be taking extra pleasure in heaping on the homework. I should probably be working on my transfiguration essay about conjuring spells but I have no drive to focus. Besides, today is a Hogsmeade Weekend which means that Teddy and I can work on the house without drawing too much attention by not being in the castle.

As soon as Teddy descends the stairs into the common room I ambush him.

"So do you want to work on the house today?" I ask bouncing a little as I kiss his cheek.

"The house?"

"Well I feel bad calling it a shack anymore." I explain. Understanding dawns on his face.

"Sure," He nods. "You need me to fix the boards on the porch yeah?"

"Well it's you're house so technically you need you to fix them."

"I guess you're right…but without you it would look like crap." The way he grins at me makes my heart go still. Okay that's actually a pretty stupid thing to say considering that if my heart were still I'd be dead, but my point is still valid. His smile is breathtaking. "Just let me go pull on a pair of work boots and I'll meet you in the entrance hall." He sprints back up the stairs. My eyes linger on his retreating form before I turn and make my way out of the common room. Merlin's beard does he have a nice arse. Then again I'm pretty sure that every last inch of him is nice.

The entrance hall is packed with students going to breakfast, getting done with breakfast, and meeting up with friends. I'm considering just how nice the rest of Teddy's erm…assets might be when I run into a wall…or perhaps not a wall. It's a bit to squishy to be wall. I groan when I look up. I have run smack dab into the person I would ever want to see…Mayris.

"Watch where you're going loser." She snarks.

"S-sorry," I stammer. I'm supposed to be a brave Gryffindor but she always makes me feel so small.

"You know," She hisses in my ear. "You won't always be around to keep your claws dug into him. Pretty soon he'll be out in the real world and you'll be stuck back here in school. Do you honestly think he's going to wait that long?" She sneers.

"Er…well I would like to think so." I mumble. She scoffs at me.

"What could you possibly hold over him when there a real women out there."

"Er…well…"

"I'm in love with her. We can start with that for one." I snap around and there is Teddy standing right behind me. "I would wait for her forever." He says as he lays a hand on my shoulder. "She's worth it…she's worth everything." I may actually swoon. "I've waited this long after all." He says, smiling down at me fondly. "Luv, we ought to get going or I won't have time t finish the porch on the house." I can see the small smirk in his eyes.

"You bought a house with her?" Mayris demands.

"I inherited it actually, but I'm really just the cheap labor. She's the design mastermind. Even a guy can appreciate our bedroom. Anyway, next up on my honey-do list is to fix the loose porch boards so if you'll excuse us…" He takes my hand and leads me from the room. A giggle threatens to bubble up. I clamp my mouth shut. It really wouldn't be nice to laugh. Oh, but that look on her face! You would think that she had eaten something rotten.

"Honey-do list?" I finally gasp out between silent spasms of laughter.

"Harry has one." Teddy shrugs. "Ginny writes down what needs to be done…and Harry does it. I suppose it's the ultimate statement of "whipped".

"Yes well you may have rubbed our "domestic bliss" in her face a bit." I say thoughtfully.

"Antlers Vic, the crazy witch gave me antlers!" And I'm laughing all over again.

"But you made such a cute reindeer." I pout. Teddy glares at me. "If it makes you feel any better I promise to never half-transfigure you into an animal."

"Or fully transfigure," he points accusingly at me.

"Or fully transfigure." I agree. "We can stop by the kitchens for a spot of breakfast if you'd like." Teddy agrees and ten minutes later finds us hurrying off down the lane through Hogsmeade, burrowed deep in our cloaks with warm breakfast burritos in our hands. Teddy takes a large bite out of his and chews ravenously. I swear he is always hungry. We come to a halt on the front porch of the house and I perch myself on the railing. I pull up my hood against the wind and nibble at my burrito as teddy swallows his last mouthful and wipes his hands on his jeans (sadly not _my_ pair).

"So where are these loose floorboards?"

"Rotten actually and they're there…there….and there." I point out several spots respectively. "Watch your step around the one to the far left." I know that my warning goes unheard, but at this point in life I've learned that Teddy isn't going to listen to safety advice and that my best move is to simply be ready with healing spells.

As he bends over to examine the rotted wood his deep turquoise hair falls into his eyes and he has to reach up to brush it away. I closely watch his every move his muscled form shifting carefully, his breath making his chest rise and fall. He is absolutely gorgeous. _I think we've covered that. _Who invited you? My subconscious can be a real bint sometimes. He frowns and casts a heating spell on the interior of the porch before shucking his cloak and turning back to the floor.

"So even a man can appreciate my handiwork, eh?" I tease as he starts muttering incantations.

"Yeah," he moves to the next damaged area of wood. "I mean, I know nothing of interior design but I suppose it is appealing overall."

"I guess I'll have to take that as a compliment." I roll my eyes.

"The bed is comfortable and the pillows are soft and fluffy." He says. That's pretty much all that I care about."

"One track mind eh?" I giggle.

"Not actually my original thought but yeah that'll do." He shrugs. I laugh and shake my head at him. Guys really do seem to think only about one thing…but when I consider what I desperately hope will happen on valentine's day…who could blame them?


	25. Chapter 25

**Well it's not quite four thousand pages...and yes it is a day late. I am sooo sorry that I'm a dingbat. I Created the doc. yesterday and never actually uploaded it to the story which i just realized thanks to a message from ilovemusic'forever so girlie this one is dedicated to you for saving me from my dingbat self :) i will probably go back and fix a lot of things because it was pretty rushed, but this is my first lemon...so here goes nothing! P.S: i'm a pretty descriptive person just fyi in case you're not too into lemons.**

* * *

**Just so you know "Liliaceae" is the family to which lilies belong.**

**TPOV-**

Cool it mate. You're going to be fine. COOL IT! The mirror seems to be mocking me as I stare at it doing my absolute best to keep my hair blue. It really doesn't want to be blue right now. The only problem with that is that I don't particularly relish the thought of walking around with pink hair, even if it is Valentine's Day. Vic might think it's cute but for me it's just one step too far.

I tug nervously at my tie, the tie, the one that Vic told me about. I am wearing it over a black button down shirt and _those_ jeans. It won't be long now and I'll see if the ensemble has the desired effect. I'm meeting Vic at the bottom of the girls' staircase in ten minutes time. I'm trying not to think about that too much because I already feel as if I may throw up. I'm the Guy. I'm not supposed to be nervous right? And yet all I can think is what if I screw it up.

Cool it. You're Theodore Remus Lupin. Girls fall at your feet. You will be fine. _Yeah you keep telling yourself that buddy. _I step away from the mirror. It's doing me no good to be in front of it. I have to meet Vic any minute now anyway. I grab my wand and stick it in my back pocket-something I have been told that my mother was famous for-and pull on my black trainers. I am the only one left in my dormitory so luckily I don't have to deal with the berating of my roommates as I leave the room and walk slowly to stand at the bottom of Vic's staircase.

OH shit! Flowers, flowers, I almost forgot flowers! "Liliaceae," I whisper to my hand concentrating hard on a dozen orange to represent passion interspersed with lily of the valley to represent sweetness and purity of heart. They appear complete with a white ribbon tied around their base just as Vic emerges at the top of the stairs. My jaw drops. She is gorgeous. Not that she isn't always gorgeous, but tonight she seems to be literally glowing. A halo of light seems to surround the honeyed curls that cascade down her back, the dress that hugs and flares in all the right her places, the tights that encase her long, lean legs and those shoes...Merlin's beard I need to stop thinking of those shoes or there is no way that I will make it through the evening.

"Er…these are for you." I mumble awkwardly, holding out the flowers. Vic takes them with a grin.

"They're beautiful." She says, bringing them up to her nose and breathing deeply. "They smell wonderful." Just then, the rest of Vic's roommates come flooding down the down the stairs. They all give her significant looks and there is much giggling as they pass by us.

"So…er…are you ready to go?" I ask. What is it with me tonight? I have to pull myself together.

"Yep," she smiles sweetly and takes the arm that I offer her. We walk arm and arm through the castle and out onto the ground without garnering a single glance. That's one of the beautiful things about Valentine's Day. Everyone is much too busy with their own love life to care a single whit about yours. It's quite a nice departure from the normal atmosphere of Hogwarts. If it were an average day there would be stares and whispers following us everywhere. As it is we make onto the high street of hogsmeade without incident. I must say it's quite refreshing.

Madame Puddifoot's is absolutely packed. I fact that I point out to Vic. Thi makes her giggle like mad. "You're a weird one you know that?" I say.

"Yep, but I'm your weirdo." She leans her head on my shoulder for a moment.

"Yes, yes you are." I reply.

"So what are you and your weirdo doing?" She asks.

"Well first I-and by me I mean the house elves- have prepared a lovely dinner that I believe should prove pleasing to the lady." This earns me another smile. Merlin, her smile is incredible. I want to be the cause of it every day for the rest of my life.

We finally reach the house as Vic insists we now call it and I lead her up the stairs to our old fort room. There I have set up a table and chairs with the room lit only by candle light. I conjure a vase for her flowers and set them on the small table covered by a dark red tablecloth. I pull out her chair and conjure up the dishes from the kitchen. Vic's intake of breath tells me that I planned the menu well. And let me tell you it wasn't easy. I ended up going with a lime crusted chicken on rice pilaf and an assortment of tropical fruits. It's what Minnie the head cook recommended. After seven years I have come to greatly trust her judgment in food. Vic takes a bite of the chicken and moans in delight.

"Minnie must have made this herself." She comments appreciatively. I take a bite and nod in agreement. It is fantastic.

Dinner is a pretty quiet affair. The food is so good that neither of us really wants to stop to talk. I'm not sure what exactly we would talk about anyway. I for one am so nervous that I may vomit. By the time we finish our raspberry sorbet and chocolate mousse for dessert I'm starting t wonder if I can really go through with this. I know I'm not supposed to be worried, but what if I'm not good enough Vic gets up and starts wandering around the room so I know I have to do _something._ _The earrings, give her the earrings._ I walk over to the bed and sit down on the side, pulling a small box from beneath one of the pillows. Vic come over curiously.

"These are for you." I say quietly, handing her the box. "I mean they're not much…but well, they were what my dad gave my mum on their first valentine's day." I stare down at the navy bedspreads as I listen to her ripping apart the wrappings. I hear a gasp and start to look up but before I can even lift my head Vic has flung her arms around me and planted a kiss squarely on my mouth. Merlin, I'm not sure if I'll ever be used to her doing that.

"Teddy they're beautiful!" She sounds like she's almost in tears. "Your dad really gave these to your mom, and you're actually giving them to me?"

"Well yeah," I shrug. "They weren't doing much good sitting in the back of my sock drawer were they? Not to mention they would have wanted you to have them…and they remind me of you. They always have." The small fire sapphires glow brightly from their white gold settings. Merlin only knows how much they cost, obviously a wand and a toad, but I can see why my dad chose them. They represent such a bright, uncontainable spirit, the kind that sparkles in Vic's eyes. I highly doubt that anyone looking at her would ever notice the jewelry in comparison but I knew that they would mean a lot to her and they suit her well.

VPOV-

The earrings are so beautiful. I gently set the box on the bedside table and just stare at them for a few minutes. Remus Lupin had good taste and I bet they looked lovely on Tonks. Mind you from what I've seen of her nothing could look bad on her so his job was a little easier but still…wow! I'll probably end up wearing them every day regardless if they even match what I'm wearing. Teddy smiles at me and I can tell that he's relieved. Did he honestly think it was possible to not like these?

"Holy poo on toast, this is gorgeous!" I squeal.

"Ah, yes, there's the couth young lady I know" Teddy laughs.

"Oh shut up." I give his shoulder a shove. He grabs my hand and holds it in one of his.

"We should really start heading up to the castle." He says regretfully as he traces patterns on the inside of my wrist with the pad of his thumb. His rough hand is sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I know." I breathe. "Or we could just stay here." I bite my lips and gaze up at him with what I hope is an alluring look. He reaches up and gently strokes my lip where I have bitten it to sensitivity. I let out a moan.

"You know what? That sounds like a pretty good idea to me." He lets go of my hand and reaches his hands up to my shoulders. He pulls me tighter against him as he closes the gap between our lips.

When he kisses me it's as though he is trying to drink me in. He clings to me like I am the only thing keeping him sane. His hands are gripping my shoulders like he is terrified to let go, as if letting go of me means letting go of a part of himself. I lean back on the bed and his hand slides up my thigh rucking my skirt up at my hips. My nails bite into the smooth muscle of his back but he doesn't seem to notice. I slide my hands around to the front and move them up under his shirt, lifting it over his head. He compliantly lets me. I explore the planes of his chest like I'm trying to memorize every line and curve of his body. His skin feels like silk. I run my hands down his rippling abs to the waistband of his jeans and press my fingers in the small hollows of his cut lines. For all my longing to I have never before been able to touch his body freely. My touch here seems to be driving him crazy. He groans low and deeply, his fingers digging gently into my hips. My fingers hook through his belt loops and I pull him closer fitting his body to mine. He is like a puzzle piece that fits to me perfectly everywhere we meet, legs, hips, chests, and lips.

His lips are feverishly hot. I part mine in a gentle invitation and his tongue darts inside my mouth, exploring it with gentle caresses. My own tongue slips over his bottom lip and he pulls back. "I'll er…I'll be right back." He says hastily. He hurries off tp the bathroom. I can hear the faucet running as soon as the door closes and have no idea why, but I take my opportunity to undress. There is no way he's getting out of this. I peel of my dress and tights and take off the tortuous shoes leaving me in only the provocative red and gold lingerie that the girls helped me pick out last hogsmeade weekend the day after my date. I lay down on the bed and attempt to arrange myself in a sexy sort of way. I'm changing position for the umpteenth time when Teddy comes striding out of the bathroom and I just flop back forgetting all pretenses. He looks over and his eyes darken with lust causing my breath to falter. His gaze is predatory as he walks over to the bed and crawls atop me supporting himself on his elbows

He lowers himself until his lips touch the tiny gold bow in the center of my bra. Looking right into my eyes he kisses a sweet, sweet trail up my chest and to my right shoulder. There he nudges the strap aside and kisses the spot where it had been. Then he does the same to the left. He reaches a hand behind my back, arching me up off the bed and unhooking my bra and for the first time ever I feel truly self-conscious around him. I can feel myself flush.

"You're beautiful you know, every inch of you. There isn't a part of you that I don't love." He says. It seems that he senses my unease. "Like this scar," he continues. "I remember when you got it. He slides his mouth along the scar that intersects my left breast. "Or this birthmark," he says, kissing the small spot on my inner elbow.

With my bra out of the way he kisses his way down the swell of a breast, runs his tongue up the underside. He skims a hand up my rigid stomach to my other breast as his tongue lazily circles my nipple. He flicks his tongue over one hard peak and gently pinches the other at the same time. "Is this okay?" He pauses to ask. I can't even manage a proper response. All I can do is moan in pleasure. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He returns to his ministrations with a devious smirk

He scrapes his teeth gently across my taut bud before pulling it fully into his mouth. He sucks powerfully on it while he massages my other with his fingers causing it to harden further. My nipple lengthens in his mouth as I give a whimper. He releases both with a satisfying pop as his mouth disengages. He drags his tongue down my stomach to the waistband of my frilly underwear. He pulls back and places an unsuspected kiss in the crook of my knee. He kisses his way back up my inner th, his hands preceeding his lips and stops when he reaches the barrier my knickers make. The thing material is absolutely soaked.

"Fuck," Teddy groans. "So wet…for me?"

"Yes!" I pant. "Wet for you, only you," I moan. Holy fuck he hasn't even touched me yet and I feel ready to combust! He takes my satin nickers between his teeth and rips them clean off. Merlin is he sexy.

"Is it okay if I kiss you here?" He asks. Sweet baby Jesus he can do whatever the bloody hell he fancies!

"Gods yes!" I think I'm hyperventilating now. He runs his tongue over my wet slit. I squirm beneath him but his hands hold me firmly in place.

"So sweet, so perfect," He groans into me. He nibbles and sucks my clit until I think I'm going to die before plunging his tongue deep inside me and making me completely fall apart. My body arches up as I moan and thrash. "Uh, oh yes, yes, yes! Fuck, oh…oh fuck! Teddy!" I cry his name as I shatter a million blissed out pieces. He continues to lick and suck up my juices until I settle back against the mattress, limp and quaking. He moves back up my body and pushes back the hair plastered to my forehead. "Are you okay?" He asks tentatively.

"Never better," I pant. Where the fuck did he learn that

"Fuck you taste good," He says, causing me to blush scarlet. "And I think I'm going to have to say things like that more often. Your flushed face is beautiful." I'm slowly starting to regain my faculties and there is something that I want to do. I sit up and push Teddy back down on the mattress. He seems mildly surprised by my bold move but thankfully goes with it. From this vantage point I can fully view his incredible body. He is all lightly tanned skin and lean muscle. The hours of quidditch training have been kind. I lean down and kiss him firmly on the mouth, tasting myself on him. I grip his shoulders hard as I suck on his tongue willing him to imagine my mouth lower. As though on cue his hips buck up and I can feel his hard length straining against his jeans. I kiss along his jaw line, down his throat, and across his chest. I scrape my teeth over one of his small, chestnut nipples and we both moan, I because of taste, he because of sensation. I continue down over his rock solid abbs and lick and lavish his cut lines. I bite down gently and his hips twitch. I palm his length through his pants. Merlin he's big! As nervous as I am, I'm equally excited. I ease down his jeans and his erection springs free.

"Going commando are we? Presumptuous much?" I ask with a laugh as I finish removing his pants.

"A bloke can hope right" He asks innocently. I swat his thigh. "In my defense I've been in love with you for years so it's not exactly like I'm some villainous letcher." He chuckles. I love the sound of his laugh, all velvet and silk wrapping around me.

I drop my gaze down and gasp. He's huge and throbbing. I may have never seen any other's but bloody hell this has to be above average! There is a tiny bead of pre come leaking from his slit. My brain leaves my body for a moment and I lean down to lick away the pearly white drop without thinking. His breath hisses out as my tongue makes contact. "Sorry," I mumble, pulling away.

"N-no, don't be." He stutters. With that encouragement I run my tongue over the rim of his erection and gently dig my fingers into his hips. I probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am. One of his hands tangles in my hair. So you like that huh? I envelop the head of his cock and clamp my lips around him. I hollow out my cheeks and move myself slowly up and down. Hey this isn't as difficult as I thought it would be. He pulls me closer but then pushes away

"If I'm coming it's going to be in you." He says roughly before I have a chance to ask what I've done wrong. "Protection?"

"I've got it covered." I say. He flips me around and kisses me hard. This kiss is so much more than any that has preceded it. This is a passionate promise; our lips pressed firmly together, moving, tasting. As incredibly nervous as I am I have never been surer of anything in my life. Teddy hesitates, but I nod in reassurance.

Teddy has the kind of body any woman would love to have in her bed: taut muscles, proud cock, but all I want to look at are his eyes. They are locked on mine as he slowly enters me. I feel like I'm being stretched to max capacity, but it isn't exactly painful. I was right in thinking that I had no barrier to break through but I'm still incredibly tight. He moves slowly and gently, pulling back a little and pushing in a bit farther each time. His languid pace is killing me. "Love you," He breathes against my shoulder where his lips are pressed. "So beautiful," his open mouthed kisses make my skin tingly and warm. His mouth latches on to the side of my throat and sucks desperately. I realize that if I want things to go anywhere I am going to to do something so I slide my hands down his back to dig my nails into his firm arse spurring him on with both my actions and words.

TPOV-

"Harder, faster," She begs. "Please," She moans as I accommodate her request and thrust even deeper. I work in and out of her faster.

"You're so tight, and wet, and warm," I groan. "Fuck, I feel like I have no control." She wraps her legs around my hips and digs her heels into my thighs causing me to sheath myself deeper than ever before. I piston into her harder, and faster, hitting new angles and filling her up completely. She cries out and drags her nails up my back. 'That's going to leave a mark' I think and the veryidea has me groaning her name. I want to be marked by her

"Ooh! Oh yes! Teddy, yes!" Her hips buck up off the mattress to meet mine.

"Fuck yes! Vic…Vic!" Her body torques up off the mattress and she clings to my shoulders, her nails biting into the smooth muscle. I shoot off within her, spurting burst upon burst of seed, her muscles clamping down around me as I pump into her one last time and still, our bodies both seizing up. We come down from the high together and I slip wet and soft from her depths although I have a feeling the soft part won't last long. I roll onto my back and pull her to me. She snuggles up, nestling her head in my neck. I let out a long exhale. "That was…wow…" I breathe, unable to form a complete sentence.

"What…you…said." She pants heavily. "where the hell did you learn to do that…that thing, with your mouth…and tongue…and…?"

"You can thank Mr. Grey," I chuckle darkly. "I took a few lessons…by the way those books have absolutely nothing to do with the color grey. I had no idea you read such things."

"Pass along my gratitude," She yawns widely and snuggles in deeper as I pull the comforter around us and settle in for what I expect to be the best sleep I've had in a very long time.

* * *

**Fwhew. There it is guys. I hope it wasn't terribly dissapointing. I know it took me forever, but at least it was longish and a lemon ;) I am already working on the next chapter:)**


End file.
